X-Men Evolution:Season Five
by SIRJMAN95
Summary: How could this happen? Sure Apocalypse was beaten, but honestly what good did that do the X-Men. The Sentinels are being labeled the saviors from the mutant menace, and mutants are hated now more than ever. To top it off their greatest challenge ahead can the X-Men defeat it with help from some new friends?. Rated M for potential
1. Chapter 1

What up everyone sirjman95 here posting mine and GET'EM'S X Men Evolution story hopefully this time around will be better. I hope y'all enjoy me nor GET'EM own X-Men Evolution ,or any Marvel property..well at least I don't if he does and hasn't told me I'm gonna be pretty ticked anyway hope you enjoy we own is the OC's

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to Channel 6 news. Our top story today is the honoring our saviors from the mutant menace…SHIELD along with Bolivar Trask, the man behind the Sentinel robots that had assisted SHIELD forces."

"WHAT? That's bogus! Last time I checked, we're the ones who fought four of the most powerful mutants in the world, while they were under the control of Apocalypse!"

Bobby "Iceman" Drake was sitting on the couch along with Ray "Berserker" Crisp and Roberto "Sunspot" de Costa. None of them were too pleased at what they had just heard.

"Ironic, that the man who made robots to hunt mutants down is being credited with our work." Roberto said.

Scott Summers walked by the door and saw the three mutants, "There you guys are. Beast wanted me to tell you that its time for training."

It was followed by the usual grunts,whines,and I don't want to's. Scott more than expects this,he understands it. I mean after all they did just get back from there war with Apocalypse, the least they deserve is a break from training. As the young mutants past him by he couldn't help, but to be drawn in by the news on th t.v."...in further news since Apocalypse' attack the mutant approval rate has taken a severe nose dive as it is now down to just two percent which boads well for Edward Kelly in his campaign to become mayor of Bayville. Speaking of Bayville one of Apocalypse' biggest helpers in the protection of the pyramids was none other than Professor Charles Xavier of..."

The t.v. was turned off, but not by Scott he turned around quickly seeing the beautiful red headed telepath Jean Grey,"Jean, you know it creeps me out when you do that."

"Haha...sorry Scott, but the Professor wants all of us to meet him in his office he says he's got some news for us.",Jean said with a wide grin on her hastily made their way to Xavier's office seeing the smiling face of Professor Charles Xavier, the top of Kitty"Shadowcat"Pryde's head as it was burried in her cellphone, and the always curious Kurt"Nightcrawler"Wagner trying to get a peek at who Kitty was texting. "Kurt like back off.!",Kitty angrily yelled.

"Come on Kitty just tell me who are you..",Kurt was cut off by the Professor,"Kitty, Kurt, that's enough has anyone seen Rogue?",he asked with an inquisitive look upon his face.

You see after the whole incident with Apocalypse, Rogue kind of became somewhat of a shut in. Didn't talk to anyone, did the bare minimum in training,and no one is really sure why."She's shut up in our room Profesor X.",Kitty said concern clearly heard in her voice,"You want me to go get her?"

"No,thank you Kitty, but I think it best is we just let Rogue have time to of us can truly know what she went through with the Apocalypse ordeal.",Xavier said his voice getting shaky at the last few words of that sentence.

Scott spoke up,"How are you handling that ordeal yourself Professor?",the young man asked visibly concerned with how his mentor and father figure was doing during these trying times.

"It's no paradise Scott,but it is the hard times that make us truly appreciate the good times.",the wise elder mutant said...too bad at that time a fleet of reporters and protestors stormed the mansions gate."This however is growing old rather fast.",Xavier said with a look of disgust and exhaustion worn on his face.

He puts the index and middle finger of both his hands on his temples,and slowly,but surely all of the bystandards began to disperse. That is all, but one that just stands off in the corner. She is a very attractive woman with blonde hair and fair skin. She smiles evily as the Professor gets to her mind,"Ah!",the Professor jerks back in pain,while the woman simply smiles, and walks away.

"Professor,Professor, are you alright?!",Scott frantically asks the downed looks up,"Yes I...I don't know what happened..I suppose I'm still recovering from the incident with Apocalypse.",he says with a rather grim look on his face.

Ever the positive one Kurt changes the subject,"So you said you had some big news for us?",he said smiling hoping it would lift everyone's spirits at least a tiny bit."Ah yes,thank you Kurt.",Xavier answered smile slowly returning to his face,"Some very good news Alex and Warren have finally decided to join us here at the institute."

"No way Alex is coming!",Scott nearly took out everyone's eardrums with the clear excitement in his voice. After that no one in the room could help, but to smile. After all Warren has become a good friend and ally to them over the years,and Alex is one of the most chill people they've ever met, how could they not be happy about them joining.

"Um you are all excused now,but Jean could you please fetch Logan for me.I have something rather important to discuss with him.",Xavier asked Jean getting a smile and a nod from the young soon as they were out the door Nightcrawler quickly teleported into Rogue an Kitty's saw Rogue looking out the window as she does so often carefully tiptoes behind her and Kurt yells,"Boo!"

"Ah!...Kurt that ain't funny you could give someone some kinda heart attack doin that crap.",Rogue said breathing heavily being visibly blue furred boy was hysterically laughing,"Hahaha sorry hahahaha Rogue haha couldn't haha help haha self.", was about the best he could get out.

"Yeah well next time ya even try that what you look like now will be normal compared to what I'd do to you.",Rogue said half just shook it off,"You're just jealous that I got all of the looks in the family.",he said trying to keep her laughing, but that seemed to bring her mood right back grew in Kurt,"Rogue, you need to talk about anything?"

"No, ahm fine..just...",Rogue began talking, but instead walked over to her drawer, and she grabbed a letter off the top of Kurt need to do was see it, and he knew exactly what she was talking about,"I know she's been sending them to me too. Asking for forgiveness, wanting to be back in my life..."

"Yeah after everything she's done to me..to us how can she expect forgiveness?...does she not realize what she did...what she made me do?",Rogue rhetorically asked getting angrier with every word.

"Rogue, I know, but she is our mother how can we not forgive her?", Kurt asked trying to keep a somewhat level scowled and started walking toward him backing him out of the room before yelling,"Ask me that when she uses you to unleash the most evil and powerful mutant in existence!",bam! She slams the door right in Kurt's face.

He turns to walk away,and as he does he bumps into gets a almost startled look on his face before saying,"Oh hey Kitty how long..."

"Long enough to know you got her talking,and even laughing for a little bit.",Kitty says trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"I know I just wanted to help her get out of this.",Kurt said distraught over what his adopted sister is going puts her hand on Kurt's shoulder,giving him a smile and telling him,"Kurt it's alright...you know sometimes time and isolation are the only things that can heal the hearts wound."

"Sense vhen are you the fortune cookie of the group.",Kurt asked clearly puzzled by the wise saying his normally ditzy friend just just giggles,and replies,"I heard Mr. McCoy saying that to Storm and Mr. Logan earlier.",The two of them kind of laugh at that as they go their seperate ways.

We go back to Xavier's office where we see the bald headed telepath sitting with his metal Cerebro helmet placed on his makes his way into the room adressing his good friend,"Ya need somethin Chuck?""Ah yes Logan. First I need you and Storm to take the Blackbird to pick up Warren and Alex. Secondly I was wondering if you could try..",Xavier was interrupted by Logn,"Let me stop you right there,Chuck.I know you want me to check on Rogue,and I'm telling you all that girl needs is some time to herself."

"Hm I suppose you're right I mean nobody knows more about this than you.", Xavier said rather solemn in growled angrily and responded,"Sadly that's one of the few things I know are a fact. Let Beast know to prep the Blackbird so we can take off later today."

Logan walks away to get ready for the trip, and as soon as he opens the door we see Scott on the other side,"Oh Scott,do you need anything?""Um yeah Professor I was hoping I could talk to you about something."With that Logan makes his exit as Scott takes a seat in one of the chairs in Xavier's office Xavier asks,"What is it?""It's just well..you know we work our butts off in training.""Yes,and all of you are making excellent progress.""Right,and all of us did just have to go through that whole deal with Apocalypse...and me and the rest of the students were wondering if we could maybe...just have a little..""You want some time off from training?""Yes...look Professor.""Scott it's fine it's been a very trying and stressful ordeal on all of us...when Storm and Logan are back we'll all get together to discuss it as a group and...we'll see what we can work out.""Awesome!...I'll tell the others."The Professor just smiles, and uses his telekenesis to open the door,and as soon as he does Kitty,Jean,Kurt,Sam,Roberto,Amara,and Bobby all fall into the office,"I don't believe that's necessary.",Xavier chuckles at his students.

All of them embarrassingly pick themselves up off the floor, and hastily make their way to any other room in the cut to the mansion gates where again the mystery woman awaits,"Soon,soon Charles Xavier your laughable team of X-Men will be introduced to what real homosuperiors are capable of

(In the blackbird)

We see Storm and Logan flying over a beautiful blue ocean,"Logan,Ororo,what's your status?"On our way back Chuck should be back at the mansion by morning.""Good how are our passengers doing?""Good as far as I know.",Logan just looks at Ro,and she immediately knows what to do.

In the back we see a nervous Alex Summers and a surprisingly uncomfortable Warren Worthingot III,"You two doing alright back her?""Yes mam,I just haven't flown in a plane since I got my wings..got kind of a vertigo claustrophobic feeling.",Ro kind of laughs at the winged mutants answer,but quickly looks concerned as Alex looks almost frightened,"Alex sweety are you okay?",he continues staring blankly.

(Flashback)

We see a happy little family calmly flying back from an island get away. Two kids both boys,the older a brunette his younger brother blonde. The two parents happily watching there two boys just enjoying the bliss of the moment. That was until they started feeling turbulence. Wait a minute this was no turbulence the father knew far better as an experienced pilot all of a sudden a flame bursts from the right parents grow terrified,but try to keep a calm look on their face as they wish to not ruin the boys flight.

"Chris,what's going on?",the woman asks as calmly as she can,"I don't know..I..I can't keep altitude,and there's no where to land safely...go look for parachutes.""But..honey..""It may be our only way out of this.",after hearing the sureness in her husbands voice she begin looking for the parachutes as quick as she can. She finds one, but that is all one parachute,one body, only on life that can be saved,"Chris we only have one.""Are you sure?""Yes I've looked everywhere.". The man immediately begins to think of all his option quickly hitting the switch for auto pilot running back to be with his family tears welling in his brings his wife and two boys together for a hug in what he knows will be their last time together.

"Help me put it on the boys.",the woman doesn't questions her husband and immediately goes to work in putting the parachute on her sons. Both boys fear level consistenly younger blonde boy can't help it as he begins to mother tries her best to comfort him,"Listen to me honey you and Scott are going to be alright..you hear me Alex...Alex..Alex..."

(end of flashback)

"..Alex...Alex!",Storm finally shouts,"Huh what?""Are you alright you had the most terrifying look on your face I've ever seen.""Oh yes just...I really hate planes.""Don't worry sweetie we should be arriving fairly soon.",her words calmed him a little bit,not much, but it was still help. It was this care for one another that his brother had told him about that finally made him say yes to attending the institute.

(Back at the mansion)

I was close to midnight, and for some reason Charles Xavier is still has felt uneasy since earlier that day when he felt a surge of telepathec energy. At first he thought it was nothing more than him just still recovering from his powers being maxed out by Apocalypse...but now he thought...BOOM!...his thought process is interrupted by a large explosion coming from the quickly makes his way there,his X-Men have all already beaten him there.

"Knock,knock X-Men.",said an Asian looking same man formed a fireball and threw it right at grabbed her,just barely getting her out of the way."Roberto, take him down Ray you help him out.",Scott began ordering his natural leadership taking of the X-Men rushed at the invaders hoping to show the rude mutants just who was of the invaders a dark haired caucasian male began to charge at Xavier. Beast quickly jumps to his good friends aid landing a plethora of punches on the didn't even faze the man, he just smiles, and hits Beast so hard it knocks him through the kept his composure hitting the man with constant psychic woman from earlier walks into the fray she takes a look around she see Xavier hurting her quickly aids her friend by hitting Xavier with a psychonic blast so powerful it knocks him 's looking around clearly focusing her power as one by one all of the X-Men and New Mutants fall into unconsciousness. All except for Jean,she is proving to be quite a match for this new foe.

"Cortez give me a hand!",she commands a man with long brunette hair steps forward he blasts some kind of green energy at the woman. It's actually increasing her power. Jean strains trying her hardest to match the powerful woman, but it's no use she is overwhelmed by the psychonic dark haired man pate the blonde womans shoulder before he orders,"Cortez find Cerebro, Dane take out their security system don't want them knowing what we did,and Yoshida leave them our calling card.

(Mansion morning)

Logan and Storm pull into the hangar Warren and Alex both anxious to get off the plane. Logan looks aound, and begins to have an uneasy smells the air and,"We were attacked!""How does he..""Warren head up stairs,and check on the others. Storm go check Cerebro see if it's been messed with. Alex go down that hallway first door on your left will be the medical center get all of the beds made. I gotta check our security system."

Immediately all of them disperse Warren is amazed at the sight he is seeing, even Storm put off what she was doing to check on ther are startled by a rumbling in the debris where the wall used to be. Both on the ready to attack. A figure emerges, and both are at ease seeing it is Beast,"Hank,what happened?""Uh..attacked...so powerful...couldn't handle it." Logan rushes into the room,"Security rooms trashed every keyboard, moniter, camera crumpled up beyound repair. Even the tapes were erased. gotta be Magneto, and his goons.""No..some..someone I've never seen..ah.",Beast began to collapse again,"Ro, give Forge a call see if he can help us out with getting everyone checked out."Just a few seonds later all of them began to runs over to Xavier as he is finally coming to,"Chuck are you alright?""I'm..I'm fine, but we have quite possibly our most dangerous foe ahead of us."

Alex came runing into the room,"Guys you need to come see this."

hope you guys enjoy it I personally can't wait til the next post sirjamn saying see you later


	2. Chapter 2:Fallout

Yo what up everyone sirjman is back with another addition to X-Men Evolution Season five.I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing leave reviews to tell me how to improve my story,or leave an idea for my story if you have I like it, and it makes sense for what I hav planned I may incorporate I own nothing, but my OC the other one belongs to GET'EM.

Chapter 2: Fallout

(Xavier Institute morning)

It was a depressing morning inside the Xavier Institute. Half of the students were helping withe repairs to the mansion. As for the other half was in the infirmary being attended to by Beast. Logan was still grieving and blaming himself for the attack. He was in the Danger Room staring at the same thing he'd been staring at since Alex showed them...

(flashback to at the end of the last chapter)

"Guys you need to come see this."

Alex takes off running the others following suite. He leads them to the Danger Roome where they see words burnt into the wall of the Danger Room they read, "One by one the grains shall wash from the sea shore, one by one the stars shall fall from the sky, and one by one Xavier's lies shall be revealed, one by one X-Men your end of days shall come, Hellfire forever."

(end of flashback)

These words disturbed Logan, and he knew they were haunting Chuck. He knew of maybe one person who could help him figure out who was behind this, but he wanted that to be a last resort. His thought process is interrupted by a friendly voice, "X-Men please report to my office, except Storm please go and assist Beast in the infirmary.", Logan lets out a small sigh. he turns his head taking one last look at the words on the wall before making his way to his friends office.

(Xavier's office)

Xavier sat there looking at the sad, disappointed faces of his students. Maybe he should just tell them...no they couldn't handle it not so soon after the attack. It'd be best to just discuss why he'd brought them here, "Everyone I think we know after last nights attack that we're in an extremely vulnerable position, and we need to increase our number's..""Professor",Scott interrupted, "I don't think an increase in numbers is necessarry. I mean we got our butts handed to us by basically one telepath. How's an increase in numbers suppose to help us with that. If anything it just give them the advantage."

"Scott, I hear your concerns, but we will never be beaten like that again. Our minds are tired, our bodys worn out, we need some time to relax so until our numbers have been increased I'm cancelling all training sessions.""Excuse me Professor,"Rogue now interrupting, "but what makes you think we can even get any more people in here. We don't exactly have the best rep right now.""Rogue.."No you know I'm right we ain't in no position..""That's enough!" the room was not only shocked, but a little frightened at Xavier's burst of anger, "I'm sorry for my anger, but Rogue listen to me. I started this school to teach mutants how to control their powers, and to offer them protection from the world who would seek to ridicule and hurt them. Now I know we aren't in the best position to be recruiting, but I will not stop trying to help my fellow mutants just because of something I had no control over."

Xavier takes a look around the room. All of those young terrified faces staring at them, "Tomorrow all of you, and any of the other students who are feeling up to it will be going on a nature retreat in Barkhmsted,Connecticut. I hope you all enjoy it. You are all excused."

As the group slowly made their way out of the room only one person stayed behind, and that was Logan. He knew his friend very well. This level of stress is something Xavier has never had to deal with, well at least not since he was a child just before his powers manifested. "Uh Chuck is there anything you wanna talk about?""Oh Logan,actually I do have a favor to ask of you.""Go ahead and shoot.""I need you to recruit some one for me."

(next morning hangar)

We see Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Warren, and Bobby all waiting around the Blackbird ready to take off. Kurt decided to kill time with conversation, "So Alex isn't coming?", Scott just shook his head no. Great idea Kurt thought to himself. He turns to his sister giving her a smile, but it is returned with a scowl. Wonderful situation to be in, but what was he suppose to do not give her his honest opinion. His thought process is interrupted when Beast enters the room.

"Hey Mr. McCoy what are you doing here?", Kitty asked. She was greeted with a smile from the blue furred man, "Logan has been assigned some other task, so I'll be your chaperone on this trip." They all quickly loaded into the Blackbird, and took off for their"vacation".

(somewhere in the Barkhmsted forest)

The X-Men arrive safely at their destination after carefully hiding the Black bird they began to set up camp. Beast seeing that the young mutants are still clearly shaken by the attack the other day suggests,"Hey, how about we do some white water rafting?",Everyone kind of just stares at the ground Kurt seeing his teacher making an effort decides to help out, "I think last one in the raft has to polish Wolverine's claws." Kurt takes off running to get the rafts,"Hey yo Kurt like wait up.", Kitty screamed one by one they all started to get excited, well almost all of them. Rogue just continued fixing her tent, Beast saw this, "Hey Rogue why don't you come and join us it'll be fun.""No thanks Mr. McCoy I'm just not in the mood.""Are you sure you could (finger quote) 'accidentally' hit Kurt with a paddle.", she chuckles at that,"Well now that you mention it I do owe the little furball a whack or two."

They begin making their way to the river Kurt and Warren holding one raft Scott and Bobby holding the other. Scott ever the competetive one decides to make this a little more interesting, "Why don't we make this a race last one to the checkpoint has to fix dinner toonight.""Oh you are so on.",Kurt says. They quickly seperated into two teams, Scott, Bobby, Jean, and Beast on one team Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Warren on the other. They take off ready to get this race underway. Scott and his team quickly took the lead that was before Kurt teleported onto their raft and took one of their paddles,"Kurt, bring me my paddle back!",the fiery read headed Jean yells at him."If it's a mutant race he wants it a mutant race he'll get." Bobby says creating an ice glacier infront of the other teams raft, luckily Kitty fazed them through in time,"Um Rogue would you mind switching with me real quick?",Warren asked. Rogue was puzzled, but agreed to switch with him."Varren dude why are you sitting in the back?""I just need to stretch my wings,Kurt.",Warren then leans forward and flaps his wings as hard as he can allowing his team to quickly take the lead.

"Bobby, see if you can slow them down some.",Scott orders takes aim and tries to hit the raft to weigh it donw, but insted hits Rogue's paddle. It becomes too heavy, and begins to sink. Unfortunately she doesn't let go in time and is pulled in."Rogue!" evryone screams in unison. Kurt quickly dives in trying to find his sister, Warren takes to the skies looking for her, but he saw no sign. Kurt was frantically swimming,"Rogue!", he would yell every time he came up for breath before going back under. He had no choice, but to teleport back into the raft. "I can't find her!", Jean then began trying to track her mind, but she couldn't find her. The paddled their rafts to land as fast as they could. As soon as the rafts were tied Beast began planning the search party, "Alright Scott and Bobby you check the shorelin on this side of the river to see if she's swam ashore, Kurt teleport yourself and Kitty to the other side to check the same thing. Warren take to the sky. Jean, you come with me we'll use the Cerebro we have on the blackbird to see if we can track her down that way."

Everyone dispersed not wasting anytime. Hank couldn't believe the ordeal he started, he wanted to get their minds off the attack so bad, that it may have cost him a student.

(somewher down the river)

A boy about 18 or 19 years old is fishing along the river shore with a net. He's caucasian, has brown hair in a military style cut, green eyes, ragged white t-shirt, some old worn jeans, a black backpack, and a pair of black boots. Frustration is growing on his face as he is not having a lot of luck today in catching any fish, maybe one of his traps downriver will catch something, or maybe...he forms a ball of fire in his hand quickly throws it into the river...he throws his net just a little further down river than where he threw the fireball, and,"Yes finally something besides berries.", he begins thinking of all the ways he can cook these fish, but that is interrupted when he sees someone, in the river, and their drowning. Dropping his catch and net into the river he quickly grabs a rope out of his backpack he tosses it at the person it gets wrapped around it's arm, pulls it in...she definitely a she begins to crawl onto the land coughing her lungs up, he sees her brown hair, with white streaks in the front. The first though he has when he see her face is how beautiful she looks. She's coughing her lungs out, where are the instincts, and lack of hesitation he showed just a few moments ago.

Finally getting all of the water out of her lungs Rogue could breath. She thought she was a gonner until she felt something hook her arm. She looked up at her rescuers face expecting to see Scott, Kurt, or one of the others she was taken back that she had never seen him. Her first thought was he was kind of handsome immediately drawn to was his eyes. Finally he broke the silence, "Are..are you alright?""Uh yeah I'm okay, arms alittle sore, but I'll be fine.""Sorry about that it's just that river it's impossible to swim in this time of year. What made you decide to take a dip?""Wasn't by choice.", she began shivering,"Oh I'm so stupid let me take you back to my camp I have some dry clothes and a fire to warm you up.""Oh thank you, but I really need to find my friends.""Not smart to walk these woods by yourself at night. Sleep at my camp tonight I'll personally escort you back to your's tomorrow."

Rogue didn't know what to say she was taken back by how this complete stranger could continue to show her kindness, "I suppose that'd be okay.""Great!..I'll just..", he then remembered he had let his fish go to save her,"Just what?"Um nothing follow me camp's this way."

(back at the X-Men camp)

Kurt was pacing back and forth waiting for Warren to come back hopefully with good news.,"Come on guys how long could it take to get Cerebro online!""Kurt, I know you're stressed we all are, but..""No My sister is out there, for all we know she could've drowned, or be getting attack by some wild animal, or.."Kurt!" Jean interrupted again,"Rogue knows what she's doing I'm sure she'll be fine."At that moment Warren flew in,"No luck all I found was a net full of burnt fish.""Burnt fish..that's all you come back vith, Varren I..""Kurt calm down it's not Var..I mean Warren's fault. We're all doing our best.""If this is our best then we...""We need to regroup...Cerebro will be up and running tomorrow morning, and we'll have some more bodies. So please Kurt try to remember Rogue aced survival training, even Logan said she'd out last everbody if we were left alone in the forest.""You're...yuo're right."

Kurt says finally caving in. He was still so worried about her. He knew her mind wasn't in the right place. And that not going after her would make her feel abandoned. After all she's been through Kurt couldn't let it happen, but he couldn't keep arguing with Jean either. She was right Rogue was smart, and all these things in his head were just his own fears getting the better of him.

(back at the stranger's camp)

The boy had a fire going waiting for his new friend, who he still didn't know her name, to come in, and sit by the fire with him. He found his net, and the fish that were in it just a little ways down the river on the shoreline. It was like someone pulled them to shore then forgot about it. At this time Rogue made her way in wearing his old football jersey it was green with the number and his name in kind of a yellow color,and wearing his black ball shorts,"They're a little big on me...Stonewell?""What?""Stonewell that's the name on the back of the jersey.""Oh yeah I'm Joey Stonewell, and you are?""Call me Rogue.""Pleasure to mett you Rogue."He extended his hand, and she went to extend her's before realizing she didn't have her gloves her hand back. He grew worried fearful that he had just created a spark or something. He began examining his hand."It's not your hand it's..""It's what Rogue?""It's I'm feeling hungry what do we have to eat?"

She knew she was being rude, but she had to change the subject. She didn't want to ruin this by telling him she was a mutant. She looked around seeing that he had his camp set up a lot like people have their houses set up she began thinking and,"Joey do..do you live out here?""Um yeah sorta?""Why?""Well..",he was growing fearful this is the first time since the incident that he had any human interaction.

(flashback Joey's school)

Joey was sitting in a classroom his fever growing. He was beginning to feel sick from the heat. Everyone else looked as cool as they could be except for the people sitting around him,"Mrs. Dawkins, can I please go to the nurse." The old gray haired teacher looked at her student unsure of what to do, this was normally how most of her students ditched class, but this was Joey Stonewell he's played many games with broken fingers, and she practically had to push him out the door when he had strep throat,"Okay Mr. Stonewell, but someone will have to accompany you.""I'll go with him Mrs. Dawkins.",Kendel,Joey's raven haird girlfriend, volunteered,"Be quick you two."

Joey and Kendel made their way out of the classroom. As soon as they were further down the hall Kendel tried to hold his hand,but quickly pulled it away,"Babe you're hot as a boiler room.""Yeah well I'll be fine.",Now she's worried normally Joey would come up with a way to turn that around her complementing his looks,"Joey babe you're scaring me. Are...are you?"

Just then flames burst from Joey his entire body set aflame,"Joey oh my..you you're one of those freaks from the news.""Baby I..""No stay..stay away from me."...finally the fire alarms went off he heard all of the students making their way out he took off running out of the school, away from everybody, to the nearby lake. He jumped in steam coming out of the water and...

(end of flashback)

"Joey are you okay?", Rogue said concern growing on her face." Yeah me..uh yeah I'm..." and immediately fire started forming on his hands. Rogue saw now realizing what she'd done. Joey began panicking, but then he remembered that only makes it worst. He begins taking deep breathes, and the fire eventually dissapates. He looks at his friend,"Rogue I..I..why aren't you freaking out?", expceting to see a fearful, or even disgusted look on her face. He was instead greeted by a smile, and a little laughter,"You're a mutant.""Yeah.""And I'm guessing your powers recently manifested.""Let's see it's been about a week since my school burnt..I mean yeah.""What was that?""Uh my powers manifested while I was in school. I..I got scared, and nervouse. I didn't want everyone to see me so I ran. to a lake. After I swam around for a minute. I decided to head back to grab my gym clothes since mine were burnt, and when I got in eye sight. I saw the school was burnt down. I was deemed the cause.""How could they..""My um ex-girlfriend was with me when they manifested. She told the school, the town, my parents, and basically anyone that hated mutants that I started the fire."

Rogue saw the depression in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that she just loved to look at."Um. I have a confession. I'm sorta a mutant too.""What reallY?""Yuh huh you see whenever I touch someone I take their memories, physical abilities, and powers if they have them.""So that's why you wouldn't shake my hand." They just sat there in awkard silnce before pff Kurt appeared,"Ah!" Joey yelled. He quickly reached for a bat swinging at Kurt,"No,Joey,Joey stop he's a friend.""You mean.""He's a mutant too.""Rogue, who's dis psycho swinging a bat.""Sorry Kurt, Joey here is a mutant, and he saved my life. Whic I still haven't thanked you for.""Wonderbar, thank you for saving Rogue.""It..It was my pleasure.""Kurt wher are the other's at?""Camp I snuck out so I could find you. Come on I'll teleport us back."

Rogue was eager to get back to her friends, but seeing Joey's face she didn't know if that would be smart,"Um, Kurt you go ahead, and head back.""Rogue, I..""Come by tomorrow morning with the others...I want them to meet Joey.", Joey kind of got scared at that idea. More people, more lives in danger, he wasn't ready,"Rogue, just go back with your friend. I'll be fine here.""Joey, I want you to meet...""It's too soon Rogue. I can't be around people. I have almost no control of my powers, and I can't be around that.""Joey they're all mutants they'll understand.""Just because they understand doesn't mean they'll be safe. I can't risk it. I don't want that on my conscious."

Rogue was growing increasingly angry with Joey over his stubbornness. Kurt seeing the look on his sister's face decided to try and help," How about Rogue stays here tonight, and tomorrow morning I just bring one person by, and he's someone who will definitely wanna meet you."'Who's that?""Charles Xavier, of the..""I know who he he's the guy who helped Apocalypse try to..""Yeah, but that wasn't his choice.",Rogue intervened, "He has a school the Xavier Institute it's where he trains people to control their powers. Please just..wait a mintue when is the Professor coming out here.""Him and the other's are coming out tomorrow to help look for you.""Alright so meet him tomorrow listen to what he has to say, and if you like what he says, maybe you could join us."

Joey saw no way out of this,"Alright I'll meet with this Xavier guy then we'll see what happens. Rogue smiles, and nods her head. Kurt couldn't believe the joy in her face. Maybe just maybe having this guy on the team wouldn't be a bad thing at all.

(next morning)

Rogue awoke inside of her tent fashioned out of blankets. Daylight shined through the door she hastily made her way out, and over to Joey's tent. Opening the door,"Joey the Professor will..",the tent was empty abandonded by the look of storms out of the tent on a warpath, "I swear if I find that boy I'm gonna.""You're gonna what Rogue?", she turned around to see Joey standing their one hand holding fish the other hand holding a bag full of berries,"Where were you?""I wanted to make a good first impression. So I got food.", he quickly got to work cleaning the fish with his knife. His work was interrupted by a very familiar pfft sound. He' sees the smiling face of his new blue furred friend Kurt, and a bald man in a wheelchair, He wheeled his way over to Joey,"Hello I'm Professor Charels Xavier.",he extende his hand, Joey hesistated,but finally took it giving him a firm handshake, "Joey Stonewell. I'm sorry I was going to..""I know, and it's fine. I should be the one apologising, but I couldn't wait to thank the boy who saved my student. I also wanted to say I'd be more than happy to have someone with your heart attend my institute."

Joey was taken back. He didn't think he'd be offered the position so quickly, and easily,"Professor I have to warn you my powers..they..they're dangerous. I have no control over them, and I don't feel comfortable putting peoples lives in danger like that.""Joseph,son you have nothing to fear. I've had my fair share of students with dangerous powers. You can be assured that we take these risks daily, and we will work with you on your the fact that you are so concerned for the safety of other. It speaks volumes for your integrity. It is your choice whether, or not you join us. Just know you will not only be understood, but welcomed and accepted."

Joey stood there uncertain. He felt comfort from this man's words. He didn't want to leave though. As much as the people of this town hated him. He still cared for them, and he wanted to make sure they were safe. At the same time though he really doesn't have a choice. It's either stay here in the woods, and avoid human contact forever, or take this step now and learn to control his powers.

"Professor Xavier, I'm in.", they shook hands,"Now pack those fish up, we can have those for lunch, the others have prepared you a welcome to the team breakfast.""But how did..""I'm very good at recruiting, and my students have confidence in me." Joey smiles, and huddles together with his three new friends as Kurt teleports them back to camp.

(somewhere in a heavily wooded area)

Logan is standing around tapping his foot waiting on someone underneath a large oak tree,"Where is..",at that time a motorcycle pulled up,"took you long enough kid.",the person removed their helmet, and revealed...X-23?,"Sorry, but before you say what you need me for, I need your help.

well hope y'all guys enjoyed it, and until next time this is sirjman saying write on..haha pun intended.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakout

What's up guys sirjman here again with another addition to mine and GET'EM's X-Men Evolution story. I know I do the writing for this story, but GET'EM deserves co-author credit because the dude has helped me out so much with this storyline. Also I would like to thank all of you who give me feedback, and follow my story. Now I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, please review, or p.m. any ideas you think would make this story better

Chapter 3: Breakout

"Sorry,but before you say what you need me for, I need your help.", Logan was surprised at this, the kid never asked for his help before. She must be in some deep trouble, or something like that.

"What's the deal kid?""Hydra is the deal.""What! We took them out of commission.""We just slowed them down.", Hydra, why did it have to be Hydra. Why can't these people leave the poor kid alone? They've done enough to her, they should just let her live her life.

"Alright so how far behind are they?""They're not after me. They abducted a mutant I was protecting.", again Logan is shocked, "What? Wait a mintute you lost me kid tell me everything from the beginning.""There's no time.""Then tell me on the way.""Forget it I'll get him back myself.""Kid, you can't do everything on your own. Trust me it's better when ya got somebody watchin your back.""I know, that's why I want him back.""Tell me and you got help.""Fine, but no X-Men just you.""Deal."

X-23 releases a sigh,"It all started a couple of months ago..."

(flashback random park)

X-23 is walking down the street with a smile on her face. Nothing in particular has her in a good mood, just enjoying being able to walk around in public without being chased by Hydra, or Shields agents. Finally maybe she can have a somewhat normal life, but then again what did she know about normal. All she kne knows how to be is a weapon.

Snapping out of her thought process she sees two goons in suits walking her way. One a dark skinned male bald and wearing sunglasses, about 6 ft. 1 in., and the other one an asian looking man short black hair, and about 5 ft. 9 in. She immediately went on the attack hitting the dark skinned one with a kick to the face before almost hitting the asian guy with an elbow, but he caught her arm, and through her into a near by bench. Laura was amazed he reacted that quick.

The black man spoke first, "Listen girl, I don't know who you are, but you just picked the wrong guys to mess with." She jumped at him with a punch, but he reappeared behind her, he tried to throw a punch to the back of her head, but she caught it, and through him into the asian man.

"Leave me alone!", she yelled before unleashing a flury of punches and kicks on the two men, "Wow here I was...". X-23 turned around unsheathing her claws, she began swining her claws at the man who startled her, which shosked her because no one has ever sneaked up on her. She was even more surpirsed to see that he was floating on some type of silver disk(imagine Static's disk), he was a dark skinned male wearing an eye catching hat. it was black and round with the rim shining, is that a blade she thought? he was wearing a gray sleeveless t shirt long black cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Hey, Hey, Hey I'm not trying to hurt you. I..", X-23 wouldn't stop swining until she felt her arms being yanked down. The man knelt down, "Look I'm not trying to hurt you. I wanted to say thank you for taking those guys out.""Why are you thanking me?""Because they were after me, and it common..""They were after you?""Augh yes they've been after me for years, and...wait who'd you think they were after?""Me.""Why would they be after you?""I should ask you the same thing.""I asked you first.""Really you're going to be that immature?""Well that, and I kind of have complete control of your arms."

After he finished that,X-23 rolled forward into a kick hitting the man right in the chest, and knocking him on his back. She jumped on his chest, and held her claws to his throat, "You need to focus on what you're doing instead of trying to be a smart ass, now talk.""That was a nice move, but Time for checkmate.", with that X-23 begins floating in the air,and is flying. She rams into a tree. She's hold her ribs a little.

"Well this has been fun, but ah!", the man falls to the ground in pain as he has just been shocked by the asian man, "Wraith, get over hear, and ah!" , he is knocked out thanks to kic to the back of the head from X-23. The man now known as Wraith walks over, "Girl I don't know who you are, but you're about to get whooped."

Again X-23 jumps at hime with a punch, and again he vanishes. She smells the air falls to her back, and puts her knees into her chest. Wraith falls from mid air looking to land a punch, but as X-23 was ready, she kicks him in the chest, and flips him into a nearby tree.

She goes over to the man with the weird hat, and she pick him up walking away.

(somewhere a little further into the woods)

X-23 is sitting down leaning against a tree, the man with the weird hat was tied up to another tree directly across from her. She stared at hime waiting for him to wake up. Finally he awoke looking not scared, but clearly uncomfortable,"You're not getting out of there any time soon, so you might as well get comfy.""Has anyone ever told you, you need some serious work on your hospitality.""Will you quit with the jokes.""Where's your sense of humor, or did you lose that when I was whoopin you earlier.""You weren't beating me in any way, I was caught off guard, and now that I know all of your tricks that won't happen again.""

The man just snickered, and his hat began to float, then roatate. Within seconds it cut through the rope she had just spent close to thirty minute tying. His hat just placed itself back on his head, "I'm gonna assume you saw that coming.", she charged at him with her claws again, but her legs were knocked out from under her by his disk. He hopped on his disk, "You need to stop swinging those rzors at me it's not gonna wokr."

He offered her his hand, but she just unsheathed the claws in her foot, trying to stick him in his hand. He barely gets out of the way, "Three words toe nail clippers.""Why were those guys after you?""Why are you so curious.""Who are they?""Alright they're with this group call Hydra, and they're after me because they want to turn me into a weapon. Now why did you want to know?""I was a Hydra agent. They mad me to be the weapon.""Are you sure you're not confused with someone calling you the bomb?""Stop with your stupid jokes, and get serious."

She got face to face with him to try to establish her seriousness, "You know you got some serious bags under your eyes I'd recommend sleep, and lots of it.", again she showed her claws, and he just stuck his hands in the air, "I want to know your whole story, and now.."

(end of flashback)

"...he told me some secret organization created him to be the answer for some cosmic threat, but he got smart to what they were really doing. He managed to escape, and he took the place down on his way out. Hydra found his file when they were checking for weapon designs they could sell. Instead they wanted him to themselves."

Logan was shocked, the kid actually cared about somebody, "We took out a couple of Hydra outposts, and I got some intel from a few of there computers. The only facitlity that has a chance at containing his powers is just outside of New York City. We need to hurry if we're gonna stop them."" What's this guys power anyway.?""Gravity manipulation. The facility they're taking him to has a power inhibitor right in the center. I'm going to find his cell, while you take out the inhibitor.""How do you suggest I do that?""They'll be a a panel on the left side, inside the panel will be multipled colored wires, cut the gray, blue, and yellow wires in that order."

Logan didn't know why, but he felt there was more to this than what the girl was telling him, "This seems a little too well planned out just to be breaking out some guy you met.""Darius is my friend, and like I said we've been taking down these outposts...""Yeah, but why thw two of you could've easily come to the institute..""And what have Fury come in, and grab the two labrats.""Hey you're forgetting I was a labrat to, and Fury knows where I am. Truth is he probably knows about you and your buddy too. Most important though Hydra wouldn't, and even if they did, they'd be taken out faster than they can blink."

X-23 stood there angry, but knew in the end Logan was right, "Let's just get a move on it."

(outside of Hydra base)

Logan and X-23 stared at the door. Three men guarding the door no problem, "Alright kid, how do you kid?", Logan look around, but X-23 was nowhere to be found. He looked back to the door, and all three men were knocked out, X-23 was grabbing a key card off one of their belts. She waved Logan to come on. He quickly ran to her position, "Alright, when we get in you stay in the main hallway until you come into a room full of computer, and a giant orb in the middle. That orb will be be the power inhibitor. Don't do anything stupid cause until you shut that down, our healing factors are off. You might wanna grab a unifrom so you can get through easier."

Logan didn't like the kid trying to boss him around, but he listened, and grabbed a uniform off one of the downed gaurds changing in the same bushes he hid the the guards in. X-23 slid the card, and they went their seperate ways, Logan going down the main hallway, and Laura kicked in an air vent to get into the vent system. It didn't take long for Logan to make his way into the room with the power inhibitor. The bigger challenge was making his way to it. There were guards and scientists everywhere. He'd have to be real slick, "Hey can somebody get one of the maintenance guys down here I think somethings up with the inhibitor.", or lucky. Luck would work to.

(Hydra containment cells)

Darius was sitting in his cell, chains on his arms, and an electric field for a door. How, how was he caught him and...his thoughts are interrupted when he sees a guard fall to the ground, and he sees X-23. He smiles happy to sees his friend, "X, am I glad to see you.""I'll have you out in a second. Are your powers back yet?", Darius almost strains trying to use his powers, "No good, inhibitor is still on.""He should have it off in a second."

(Inhibitor room)

Logan made his way to the inhibitor, "Let me take a look at this.", surprsingly nobody objected a guy even offered to help him open the panel. Problem was no the dude was standing over his shoulder. Logan had to think quick, "Looks like a fried wire, this things an explosion waiting to happen.""I told them that thing needed a maintenance check.""Yeah well, I'd say we need to shut this thing down until we can get it fixed.", Logan was surprised at how easy this was, while everyone was distracted he ripped the cords blue, gray, then yellow, and an alarm went off.

"Hey what did you do?""He was trying to shut it down.""Well looks like we got us another test subject for Dr. Essex.""Guess again, bub.", with tha Logan shows his claws, literally, and begins fighting off the guards.

(Hydra containment cells)

Alarms were going off throughout the halls, "I swear if he didn't shut off the inhibitor, I'm gonna kill him.", Darius again tried to use his power's to rip the chains off his arms, and finally their back, "Power's back on.""At least he got the wires right, even if they weren't in the correct order.", she uses her claws to cut into the door's control panel. cuasing the electric field to shut down, "Let's go, he needs our help.""Um who?"

(Inhibitor room)

Logan felt like he was fighting for his life. Well that might be an overstatement. I mean these guy were good, but he expected better from Hydra. While he was thinking that, one of the"decent" soldiers hit him good in the back of the head,"Can we get a fire arms unit in hear stat!", the man yelled. The man was thrown across the room as was nearly every soldier around Logan. He looked up, and saw X-23 standing next to who he was assuming to be Darius.

X-23 ran to a computer, and entered some type of code, before running back to Logan and helping him to his feet, "Logan come on we need to get out of here." Darius already floating on his disk, urges the two adamantium clawed mutants to get on. They quickly follow hop on as he flies them out. Just as they get out the door, the building explodes as the smell of smoke and ash fill the air.

"Well they won't be doing any experiments anytime soon.", Logan said kind of proud of the composure the kid kept on the mission. He looks over to see Laura and Darius talking in hushed tones, "That's great.""What's so great?", the two young mutants look at the rugged man, who's growing more angered by the second, "Um explosions. I was just telling her of my admiration for them.""Darius, he ain't gonna buy that. Darius found out some information on Hydra, and the people who created him.""Dr. Essex.""You know?""nah one of the guards said something about another test subject for Dr. Essex. Who is he?"

Darius finally works up the nerve to answer, "You see he's not the normal point to wear it hurts doctor, he's more show me where it hurts, and I'll add a mutation to your genetic code.""Wait he can make mutants?""Yep, from scratch no mxing pack needed."'So what did you find out?""I found the coordinates to his lab.""That's what was great.""Yeah problem is I think it was a bogus file. When I typed in the coordinates it was deep into Antartica. Which I was about to say, before you so rudely interrupted us."

Logan just stared, "I was just kidding man.""He does that a lot you get used to it.""How'd you get captured kid?""Um breaking into the same base we just blew up?""You mean you purposely went in there knowing about the power inhibitor.""It seemed like a good idea at the time.", Darius was just trying to avoid arguing with him. Laura began feeling the need to protect her friend, "Look Logan, Darius is doing the best he can, but..""He's not trained, and neither are you. That's why the two pf you should come back with me to the Xavier Institute.""Oh no, Logan I will...""Go with me because you need someone to watch your back, and if you keep doing this. Well let's just say, getting captured might be the least of your problems."

X-23 was angry, and was about to say something, that was before Darius grabbed her shoulder saying, "I'm in. That is if X will go.", X-23 just stared at him like she wanted to rip his head off, but Darius defused her look by smiling, and mouthing please, "Only on a trial basis, if we don't like it we walk."'That's fine by me kid.""Please stop calling me kid.""What would you rather be called?""Well X ever since I saw you I always thought you looked like a Pearl.""Do I look like I'm was born in the 1800's. Great you're rubbing off on me.""You say it like it's a bad thing.""Well if you ask me kid, I've always like the name Laura."

X-23 stood there thinking a second, "I like it."

(back at the Institute)

The team was finally arriving home from their field trip, and the mutants that were in the infirmary were finally feeling better. Professor Xavier was sitting in his office staring outside, waiting on his friend to arrive, and he sees two motorcylce pull into the driveway, but three bodies. He put his fingers to his temple, "Logan who do you have with you?""X-2...I mean Laura and a kid named Darius James. This kids got potential Chuck. I definitely think he's gonna be a powerhouse on the team.""Very well my friend. bring them in, and we'll introduce them to the team."

Xavier again smiles before putting his fingers to his temple again, "Attention everyone, will you please meet me in the foyer we have three new recruits for all of you to meet.", Xavier wheeled his way toward the foyer thinking, finally maybe some good times were heading their way.

(burnt Hydra base)

A lone figure stands in the shade staring at the ashes that was a Hydra base, "Well Mr. James you've escaped my clutches again. You think you've set me back, but the truth is you've just sped up the process. Surrounding yourself with Xavier's students. Soon you shall know your purpose, and soon the world shall know how evil Sinister is.", the figures eyes grow red as he laughs maniacallyy.

I hope y'll enjoyed this chapter, and sorry it was longer than usual. This chapter was a little more difficult than the others. Well this is sirjman saying write on.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Outcasts

What up sirjman 95 back again. I wanna thank everyone who has been reading my story, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Again please leave a review telling me how to make this story better, I wanna make the best story possible. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Awkward Outcasts

(Xavier Institute Foyer)

Xavier looked out at all of his students gathered around staring at the three newcomers, who he noticed all had different expressions. Joey looked extremely nervous, and like he didn't know what to do. Laura looked almost afraid. Darius was just waiting for someone to take the lead, "Darius,why don't you introduce yourself first?", Xavier said trying to avoid an awkward situation.

"Whatever you say Professor X. Alright my name is Darius James. I have the ability to manipulate gravity, but I also use weapons when necessary.", he throws his hat at a nearby flower vase only cutting one flower on the very front, before making his hat return to him, "As far as me as a person I love videogames, traveling, and just chilling. I look forward to fighting the good fight with all of you.

Laura decided to take her turn, "My name is Laura, and most of you know my powers are the exact same as Logan's. I don't really have any interests, just don't screw up on a mission, and we'll be fine.", everyone kind of got a nervous feeling in their stomachs after her."

Joey still looked nervous, and was basically refusing to talk. Xavier didn't really help, "Joey, go on son.", as Joey was about to talk everyone's attetion was drawn outside as the sound of two motorcycles could clearly be heard pulling into the driveway. Everyone ran outside without hesitation. The two people stepped off there motorcycles. The X-Men's minds were filled with different questions, who is this, is it the people who attacked us, are they here looking for a fight? More shock went through everyone, excluding the three newest members, when the men revealed were Gambit and Colossus, Magneto's goons.

Logan was the first to step forward, "Cajun, Tinman, what are you two doing here.""Do not worry Wolverine, me and my friend here heard y'all was looking for some recruits. So we decided to make our way down here to enlist so to speak."

Again everyone was shocked, Scott was the first to speak up, "We don't need your help. And besides who told you we were looking for help.""I did.", everyone turned to Xavier, "But Professor...""Listen Scott, I know this may come as a surprise, but we need all of the help we can get. These two young men have proven themselves to me when they agreed to stand beside you against Apocalypse.""How do we know they aren't still serving Magneto?""That's a risk I'm willing to take.""Plus me and Petey here split from that dude. He was getting a little too big for his britches if you know what I mean."

All of the X-Men and New Mutants clinched their fists just wanting to take a swing at these guys. Laura, Darius, and Joey broke off from the crowd walking right up to the two outsiders. Laura looked Gambit in the eyes, and held up her hand. Gambit stared at it for a second before taking it, "Laura's the name, this is Darius James, and...""Oh,Joey, Joey Stonewell.""Pleasure to meet all of you, the name is Remy Lebeau, but you can call me Gambit. My quiet comrade here is Piotr Rasputin, you maye call him Peter, Petey, or Colossus."

Xavier smiled watching on as his new students made the two fromer enemies feel welcomed, but that was quickly replaced with disappointment, as all of his other students made their way inside. Scowls worn on their face, and fists clinched so tight, Xavier thought their fingers would go through their palms. This is going to be a difficult adjusting period. He had to do something, he had to talk to his students, he put his fingers to his temple "X-Men please come to my office; Warren, Alex, Laura, Darius, and Joey please make your way their aswell."

(Xavier's office)

Inside of Xavier's office it was clearly a room divided. The X-Men, with Alex and Warren, sat on one side of the room, while the three new recruits sat on the other. Xavier had a clear look of anger on his face, "Alright everyone we need to..."Professor how could you let them join the team? Isn't it bad enough that they helped Magneto expose us as mutants.""Scott sit down. I did not bring you in here to..""To what say what everyone, but the new recruits are thinking.""Watch it shades, before I brake them pretty little sunglasses you got on.", Darius interjected standing up for his friend, and one of his new teammates.

"How could you bring them in here without at least talking to us?", Jean blurts out, surprising all of her friends. Normally she'd be sticking up for the Professor, "I mean come on Professor. I mean now of all times you bring these guys in. What you wanna invite back those people who trashed the mansion, maybe they'd like to join us hm.""That's enough Jean. I must say I am apalled at the lack of maturity all of you are showing. That's the reason I brought you in here. Laura, Darius, and Joey I wanted to thank the three of you for trying to make them feel a little welcome."

Scott again has a burst of anger, "You can't count what they did as maturity. They weren't there they have no idea what these guys have done, and...""Scott, leave it alone!", this time it was Rogue who interjected, "The Professor is right. We acted like a couple of kindergardener's who just had their favorite toy broken. We're the X-Men we are suppose to set the tone for the others to follow. Not the other way around. What the three of you did today was admirable..""You can't be serious Rogue.""Hey don't yell at her.", Joey blurted out shocking everyone in the room.

"I know I didn't talk earlier, but that's because I had nothing to say. Now I have something to say. I was chased out of my hometown. Everyone I grew up with, everyone I had strong friendships with, everyone I loved turned their backs on me because I was a mutant. I was outed by my own girlfriend. As much as it hurt to see them turn on me that quickly I have no ill will torwards any of them. This mutant thing is a learning process, not just for the people who need to see not all of us are bad, not just for us in learning how to control our powers, but also for us to learn who's on our side of the line. These guys probably thought they were doing what was best for mutants, and if they hadn't of exposed you, that whole Apocalypse thing would've. Point is we got enough battles ahead of us, do we really want to waste our time on such a petty one."

Everyone just looked on, many different emotions anger, dissappointment, and shock were a few of them. Darius patted Joey on the shoulder, "Deep stuff my man. Deep, deep stuff.", after that Joey went to havin a face of what have I done. He couldn't believe it, he had no plans of letting these people know what happened, and now the cat was out of the bag.

Xavier smiled and even laughed at Joey's change from pure confidence to utter fear in a matter of seconds, "Now is there anything anyone else wishes to say?", everyone either shakes their head, hangs it in dissappointment, or just starts walking out the door in frustration, "Well then you are all excused. Oh,but Warren, Alex, Laura, Darius, and Joey. Your rooms are ready. Storm has agreed to show them to you just meet her in the foyer.", all of them just nod their heads and walk out.

Jean kind of stands outside the door looking at Xavier with anger? She walks off grabbing Scott's arm without saying a word, dragging him into the kitchen, "Yo Jean, what's up?""You saw what happened in their. How could Xavier bring those guys in here without even consulting us?""Look Jean I don't like it either, but..""But, but, their is no but he always used to ask us about decisions this big, and what about X-23.""You mean Laura?""She attacked us too Scott, remember that message those people left about Xavier's lies. What if he has some kind of plan to...""Look Jean this is all in your head. There's no reason to believe anything else. Remember what Xavier said, any mutant that need help he'll help them.""I...you're right Scott. I guess I'm a little shaken up, with everything that's going on.""Don't worry all of us are having trouble, but we'll get through this we always do."

Scott kissed Jean on the cheek walking away, but Jean just stood there with an angry look on her face.

(Xavier Institute recruits rooms)

We see a room nothing in it, but two dressers and two stripped beds. The doorknob turns, and we see Darius and Joey enter the room, "This is our crib?""Dude crib doesn't begin to describe this. It's, it's I can't even think of a word good enough to do it justice." Storm laughed hearing the boy's shock at their bedroom, just wait til they see the Danger Room, "Alright you two dinner will be ready in an hour, and I hope you make good use of your time until then."

The two just stood there jaws still on the floor, Laura walked in neither hearing her, "Hey..""Ah!", unintentionally startling the two, Darius literally jumped into Joey's arms, "Wow you two are easy to scare.""We are not.""Does that mean I can put you down?""Oh yeah sorry bro you good.""Yeah.""Good, good I was just checkng the reflexes they're good A plus brother.""Yeah if you two are done comforting each other you wanna check the place out?""Lead the way X."

The rookies made their way around the mansion, they had to stop several times so Joey and Darius could pick their jaws up, "It's just so big. Did anybody remember to ask if this was a paying gig. If not I think the prof is holding out.""Seriously dude, I can't wait to see what this guy does for Christmas.", Laura just sighed at the two. They were so easily impressed, she was hoping it was just Darius, but seeing this Joey kid react to the house now she's wondering if something's wrong with her. She is so caught up in her thoughts she walks right into Kitty.

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attetion.""No it's totally fine. By the way the name's Kitty Pryde.""Is that short for Katherine?""No, just Kitty.", the first thought to go through Joey's head, did her parents smoke weed when they named her, "Well I'm..""I know all of you Joey, Darius, and Laura. I wish I could talk some more, but I gotta wash up before dinner.""Alright it was nice meeting you."

She seemed in a real hurry Laura thought to herself. Unkown to her Joey and Darius were thinking the same thing. They ran into a few more student's, none of them would talk to them. Some would see them and go the other way, others would pretend they didn't hear them, and everyone else just shoved through them, "I thought we were coming here to get away from this.", Joey said growing angry fire forming at his fingertips, he noticed this, and too a few deep breaths to make it go away, "I don't know about you man I came here for food. Where's the grub at?""Last time I was in here the kitchen was this way."

The trio walked downstairs making their way to the dining room. They see the table already almost filled up. Everyone either turned their heads, or buried them in the plates. Well all, but Gambit and Peter as Gambit was practically waving them down. Joey sat by Gambit, Darius by Colossus, and Laura by Darius. Gambit wanted to show his gratitude, "Gambit wanted to say thank y'all for welcoming us here. You know nobody still talk to us since we been here. Very strange normally the ladies can't stay away from ole Remy.""Hey no problem man. We're kind of getting the same treatment as you though bro.""Yeah it's not right. We were just trying to be nice.""Petite, old wounds don't heal quick.""Yeah, and you slug anyone who tries to put peroxide on it.""What?""I mean we're getting treated like this because we talked to them.""Oh I'm good now."

Rogue made her way in, surprising many people since normally she ate in her room. Tonight though she was gonna do something she should of done earlier, she sat directly across from Joey and Remy,"Hell Cherie can't stay away from Gambit no?""Dream on Swamp rat. I'm just sitting down here with y'all to help out.""Help who out?""Incase y'all haven't looked around everybodies kind of avoiding y'all.""Really I thought they just didn't like the smell of ash when Joey's around.", Joey smelt his clothes real quick, "Kidding bro.""Anyway enough about that tell me something about yourselves.""Well I...""Somebody besides the self absorbed Cajun.""Oh Cherie your words they cut deep."

Rogue shook her head, before looking to Colossus, "How bout you big guy?""Who me?""Nobody here bigger than you comrade.", Darius interjected, "I don't know. I'm not really comfort..""Come on big guy just say whatever you feel like.""I feel hungry.""I meant what you feel comfortable saying.""Oh of course, that's how you say my bad. Okay I used to work on my families farm.""That's something go on.""It was a hard job.""You have any siblings?""I used to.""Used to?""Yes a brother and sister, I loved them very much.""What happened to them?""My brother, Mikhail, he was a cosmonaut. He died when his shuttle exploded. My sister Illyana went missing.""What happened?""We don't know. I was in field with her gathering crops, and when I turned to talk to her she was gone. Magneto mad eme believe he was the one who took her, but this was lie to use me. I don't know where she is, but I know she is still alive, I feel it."

Everyone, even Kitty and Bobbuy who were just eaves dropping, stopped eating in shock at what Colossus had just said. Kitty looked down at her plate, and made her way to the other end of the table, "Hey guys like what are y'all talking about.""What's up Kitty?", slowly more and more people made their way to the other end of the table. Xavier made his way into the dining hall feeling truly proud of his students. Their was still plenty of people on the other side of the table, but it was a nice start.

(random plane)

A female is sitting by the window staring out of it, eagerly anticipating her arrival in America. She had strange shoulder length purple hair, wearing a black tanktop, red mini skir, and black high heels. She couldn't believe it. She was going to Bayville, New York. That was if they would ever take off. Why did she have to get a connecting flight from Cumberland, Kentucky. Her thoughts are interrepted when a young woman made her way into the seat next to her. She had on a backwards ball cap, her long blonde hair in a ponytai, wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of brown boots.

"Hey there.""Hello.""The name's Paige Guthrie.""Elizabeth, Elizabeth Braddock.""Well where are you heading Mrs. Braddock.""Um Bayville.""Eeeek. No way that's where I'm heading. Going to the Xavier Institute to..", now Elizabeth has fear, she was excited about getting to join Xavier's Institute. Well that was until she met this girl. If all Americans are like this, it may be a very short stay, "So what's your power?""My what?""Come on you're going to Bayville, you have an English accent and purple hair. If you ain't a mutant I don't know who is.""Keep it down.""Oh right sorry. Anyway I can rip my skin off, and turn my body into other elements.""That's, that's good for you."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to deal with this girl. Why, why did she have to be stuck sitting next to this girl?

(Xavier Institute morning)

The students groggily made their way to the breakfast table. Hoping to enjoy a quiet meal with no interruptions. No such luck. All eye were drawn out to the gate where a group of protestors once again gathered themselves. The window open they could hear a few of the things being said, "No more muties.""Go down to the sewers where you belong.""You're an abomination to creation.", Joey angrily made his way over to the door slamming it shut. Everyone quietly ate their food attempting to block out the murmurs that could still be heard. Unfortunately this was interrupted as well with a the sound of glas breaking, and a hard object hitting the floor.

Scott was the first to head for the door, quickly followed by Darius, Remy, Pete, and Joey. The large crowd of protestors surprised Joey. He thought,well hoped, Bayville would be different,Scott was the first to speak, "Why are you hear interrupting our breakfast.""You mutants don't deserve to have food on your plates. Their are good hard working real people, who are starving as we speak.", why did the Professor have to run anerrand this morning Scott thought to himself, "You mutants are monsters just waiting to take us out.""We're just trying to live in peace why can't you get that. You had no right throwing that brick through our window.""You mutants deserve no rights.", The crowd parted as a man in an all black suit made his way through the crowd, "My name is Graydon Creed, and I'm here to tell you and all mutants. You are the devil's blemish on God's creation. We will not tolerate demon spawn in our town, or anywhere else."

The crowd grew confident with the mans words,"All of you mutants think you have a right to do your own bidding. None of you want peace. You wish to bring us into the bonds of slavery for the devil. My fellow man join me in the purification of Bayville.. We will start with the eradication of...", Creed is stopped in his tracks, and get's this weird look on his face. Him and the othe protestor's disperse, and walk away. As they make their leave we see Xavier's car appear, "The Prof cut it a little close their."

The young mutants back away from the gate allowing their mentor to make his way in. Storm gets out of the driver side making her way to the passnger door. alowing first Xavier out, and to the boys surprise two more people stepped out of the car. Elizabeth Braddock and Paige Guthrie. The rest of the students mae their way out to the lawn, one Sam Guthrie immediately recognizes his sister, "Paige.""Sammy!", the two sibling's running to embrace each other. Too bad Sam tripped, and was about to cannonball right into his sister. Paige thinking quickly ripped her skin off turning into steel. Sam rams into her knocking her over, but it was nowhere near as bad as it could have been.

Everyone stared in awe, "Well now that all of you know Paige's powers, Elizabeth why don't you show them yours.""Oh it's nothing really.", she said without moving her lips,"Elizabeth here is a telepath, and quite a powerful one to.", needless to say the two pretty girls were more well recieve than the last few recruits. Many of the boys gawking over both of the girls looks.

Scott stood back watching everyone mingle with the new students. He decided it was time for him to be an example. He walked over to Paige and Elizabeth, and he motioned for Darius, Laura, Joey, Remy, and Peter to step forward, "I haven't done this yet, and I just wanted to let all of the new students know. Welcome to the team, we're glad to have you, all of you on board."

All of the students talking, laughing, and truly being kind to one another brought a smile to Xavier's face. Well almost all of the students. Jean Grey stood only a little ways out of the fray. She just stared at Xavier, anger still in her eyes. She didn't break her stare. Why was he bringing in so many students, what was he planning, more importantly what was he hiding?

Xavier still unaware of Jean's glaring eyes locked on him decided it was time to resume training, "Everyone I would like to announce that tomorrow moring at 7 A.M. sharp training sessions will resume. We will start by having an evaluation of all of our new recruits.", the laughter and smiles were replaced with sighs and looks of exhaustion. Xavier smiled, at least some things would never change.

(hidden location Hellfire Club)

Emma Frost removed what looked like a Cerebro helmet from her head, "Frost, is it time yet? Can we now recruit the Grey girl.""Not yet Sebastion. a few more seeds still need to be planted. It is however time for another attack. Just me and Yoshida this time, to give them a fighting chance.

Well I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story. Please leave reviews, and let me know what you think. Until next time sirjman saying write on.


	5. Chapter 5: Revealed in Hellfire

Yo sirjman back again. I can't get enough of writing this story. I love writing so much, and I've been honored to have some of the best writers on this site review me. I appreciate it so much. Constructive criticism would help, not just on the story, but my writing I'm looking to improve both. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I own nothing Joey is my OC and Darius James is GET'EM's. Again enjoy.

Chapter 5: Revealed in Hellfire

(Xavier Institute, kitchen midnight)

Darius and Joey are sneaking around the Xavier Institute. What's going on, late night training prep., an intruder, "I think the kitchen is this way.", or searching for a cure for the midnight munchies, "Can you please explain to me again, why we're up?""We have training tomorrow morning, and I need to carb up.""At midnight! Why do I have to go with you?""Roomate law, one for all and all that good stuff.""And it has nothing to do with the fact I can sense peoples thermal signatures?""You can, well that worked out well."

Joey just sighed, he'd much rather be sleeping than helping this guy get his munch on, "Hey Joey care to give me a hand here. The sooner I get food, the sooner we go to bed.""Sure thing.", Joey creates them a little light by snapping his fingers, creating a small flame, "Seriously any brighter I might actually see something.""I don't wanna lose control.""What are you guys doing?""Aw!""It's okay it's me Elizabeth.""Who?""The new girl from England.""Oh right. My bad I didn't see you earlier, the names Darius.""Nice to meet you, Darius,""The silent matchstick over there is Joey.""Haha nice to meet you Joey.", Joey kind of stupidly nods his head.

"Wait a minute I thought you said you could sense thermal signature's?""I have to have full focus, and your need to see requires my full focus.""Really? That's full focus. I think you have A.D.O.B.""What the heck is that?""It stands for attention defecit oh butterfly.""Haha that's a good one. You Americans have some sens of humor.""Sshh I hear someone coming hide."

The lights switch on evealing Logan standing there looking around an appearantly empty kitchen. He walks to the fridge grabs the gallon of milk and glass. He pours himself a glass, and heads for the door. He gets to the lightswitch, and he pauses smelling the air, "You kids want me to leave the light on?", all of them stand up from behind the kitchen counter, "What gave us away?""One I smelt ash in the air.""Joey, two words body spray.""Night y'all. And Darius it would also help to not stretch your legs out. I saw your foot in two seconds. By the way there's no curfew for bed, just to be home."

Joey didn't even say a word, he just walked out of the room, "Matchstick where are you going?""Bed.""Good night.", Darius turned to talk to Elizabeth finally getting a good look at her. He was amazed, "Winner winner chicken dinner.""I'm sorry?""Oh um nothing just..""Thinking we have left over chicken from dinner?""Yes, you read my mind.""No just barely caught what you said."

Darius just chuckled lightly, before giving a sigh of relief. He quickly grabbed some food taking off for upstairs. He ran into his room, shaking Joey when he entered his room, "Joey, Joey, Joey wake up.""It is almost 1 A.M. I have to be up in 6 hours what do you need?""Did you know Elizabeth was a dime?""What? You wake me up to tell me about a hot girl, that I already know about.""Yeah."

Joey just buries his head in his pillow again. Hoping his roommate just goes to bed. Unfortunately this is not to be as someone begins pounding on their door, "Who is up at this time of night?""Not a lot of people basically every person not thirteen years old, or younger.", Joey just moans. Why do people hate sleep, sleep is amazing. If he could he would do it more often, but people seek to destroy this pleasure for some reason. He opens the door seeing Elizabeth standing there.

"Um I grabbed some food, and I do hate eating alone.""Darius, your munchy buddy is here. I'm going to Gambit and Peter's room to crash.""I don't want to put anyone out.""Don't worry it's fine.", Joey walks across the hall knocking on the door of the room directly across from him. Peter answered the door, "Oh Joey, tell me comrade, why are you up at such an hour?""Roommate. Can I crash in your room."" You are always welcome my friend.""Thanks man."

Joey walks in the room, quickly fixing a bed on the floor. He takes notice that Gambit is not in his bed, "Hey where's Gambit?", just then a loud ruckus is heard coming from the hall. Joey and Peter reluctantly make their way into the hall. They see Gambit on the floor rubbing his head, and Rogue standng at her door, visibly angry,"..and never, ever try to sneak into my room again. You got that Swamp rat!""Cherie why you pretend you no attracted to Remy Lebeau?""Why is your head so thick? Last time stay away from my room. Next time you'll get a butt whoopin so bad, even Trask would feel sympathy for you."

The door slams shut, and Joey and Peter both burst into laughter, "She just playing hard to get.""Gambit, my friend, if you do not leave that girl alone. She will be a hard lump on side of head.""Yeah she don't seem to interested in your cajun spice.""Oh haha good one comrade.""Yeah well you chuckleheads laugh it up. After the Danger Room session tomorrow, you gonna have to beat the ladies off Remy."

Gambit walked into his room, hoping to put the jokes to bed, "If he keeps sayings stuff like that the girls will be the ones doing the beating.""Oh hahaha, tis good one comrade.", he gives Joey a slap on the shoulder, unintentionally knocking him down.

(Danger Room, morning)

All of the new recruits made their way into the room. Darius and Elizabeth noticeably more tired than the others. Logan kind of smiled at this, "Alright today's session will be last man standing. It will be divded into two teams. All of the new recruits versus the New Mutants. Elimination is caused by physical contact from an opposing team member.""We're playing tag? I thought this was serious training?""Oh it get's serious, Darius. There will be obstacles such as electrified tentacles, laser cannons, and many more hidden traps. They'll only be after the new guys. So take out the opposing team, all while avoiding the booby traps. You have five minutes to come up with a strategy. Make good use of it."

The New Mutants immediately went to work coming up with a gameplan, while the new recruits, were all arguing on different things. Warren was saying they should just let him use his powers to fly over the traps, and take everyone out. Alex was trying to come up with a real strategy, but was drowned out. Joey just sat there waiting for something to happen. Darius was conplaining about how they had to train before breakfast. Laura had enough, "Everyone shut up, Warren the traps in here will have you grounded in ten seconds. Alex blast them so Warren can be freed up to tell us their positions, Elizabeth relay our thoughts to each other, Colossus and Paige metal up, and drive up the middle to take some of the heat off of us. Darius keep a high guard on Elizabeth, make sure she does not get eliminated. Joey see if you can use some of that fire power to drive them to us. Gambit, your with me. We'll be taking the outside route."

Everyone kind of stared impressed that Laura just took command. Logan finally called, "Times up. Get in your starting position, and wait until I say go. Xavier will be on the intercom system telling y'all whose been eliminated." Both team make their ways to the starting points. Walls raising up, cannons coming out, and more electric tentacles than one can count, "The training session begins in 5..4...3...2...1 begin."

Alex immediately goes to work blasting the laser cannons, freeing Warren up to give them an ariel advantage. Colossus metaled up giving a loud, "AAAAAHHH!", before taking off right up the middle of the course, running through a wall, or two, Paige quickly following behind in a titanium form. Laura and Remy took up an outside path, Joey took a vantage pont on a nearby wall, and Darius and Elizabeth took cover behind the same wall.

Elizabeth focused really hard, "Warren can you hear me.""Loud and clear, tell Joey that Ray is heading right towards Peter.", Elizabeth quickly relayed the message, "Joey, Ray is about to take out Peter.", Joey began searching quickly spotting Ray. He began to take aim, that was before fear took over. He can't use his powers. What if they get out of control? There is too many people around. Besides, what if he actually hurts Ray. What if he hits Peter, or Paige? "Joey are you gonna do something, or just slet that thing bake?", Joey didn't realize that his anxiety had caused him to create a rather large fireball. He had to get rid of it. He threw it about a foot behind Ray. Severely startling him, but alerting Colossus.

Peter quickly took off after Ray, having to dodge a few electric blasts. Paige was following the big guy. Colossus finally got close enough, and leapt tackling Ray to the ground, "You are out my friend.""Yeah, and y'all are about to be.", Peter and Paige were both confused. That was until they felt a very powerful and cold force hit their feet. They looked down realizing they were now frozen to the ground. Sam quickly going into cannonball mode knocking Peter and his sister out of their ice prison, "Sorry, but y'all out."

Warren couldn't believe it was a trap, "Piotr Rasputin, Paige Guthrie, and Ray Crisp are eliminated.", Laura heard the news, "What how could both of them get eliminated?""I don't know, but it's not like Petey to be making a rookie mistake.", Joey was about to be sick, he led his teammates right into a trap.

Warren was scanning for anyone, he had to hand it to these kids they knew how to hide. He was then hit hard and quick almost falling down, but catching himself resuming his flight. He looked up and saw Sunspot flying overhead, "Elizabeth, can you hear me?""Yeah I hear you, what's wrong?""Roberto's on my tail, I need help shaking him.""Joey, look up.""Joey looked to the ceiling seeing the two men fighting overhead, "Can you try to take Roberto down?""No way, I send a fireball up there we're all fried.""Darius, can you ground him.""I'm not his momma.""I mean bring him to the ground.""Oh,well why didn't you say so?""It's gonna take more than that to take him out. Contact Gambit see if he can hit him with one of them explosive cards of his."

Elizabeth began searching for Gambit's mind,"Gambit can you hear me?""Who's that in Remy's head?""It's me Elizabeth.""Oh Elizabeth, please be kind, and watch where you go into Remy's mind.""Sorry, but this is an emergency. Roberto is attacking Warren, and we need your help taking him down.""Hold on.", Remy quickly tapped on Laura's shoulder, "I got Elizabeth on hold. Them kids trying to get us in another trap.""Figures. What is she trying to get you to do?""FTake down Roberto to help Warren.""If it's a trap those kids are looking for, a trap is what they'll get. Go ahead a little ways, I'll be right behind you, make sure you give away your position. Whoever comes to take you out, I'll take them out first."

Gambit does as told running as fast as he can to get a good position, "Elizabeth, tell Darius to bring him down.""Alright", she just looks at Darius who immediately knows what she means, "Roberto De Costa come on down.", he says increasing the gravity on Sunspot making it impossible for him to stay inflight. Seeing Roberto falling, Gambit charges a card, just enough to eliminate Roberto. He immediately followed it up with a nother card with a much larger charge to give away position.

The first card connected perfectly with Roberto, "Roberto De Costa is eliminated.", The new recruit celebrated at that one. Warren however didn't celebrate long, seeing Sam inching closer to Gambit. Rather than contact Elizabeth he flew down as quick as he could, but he was intercepted by some of Boom Boom's firecrackers. Disoriented he quickly fell to the ground, but not before crashing into Sam, "Sam Guthrie and Warren Worthington are eliminated."

"Dang lost our eye in the sky.", Laura said to herself. She smelled the air picking up the scent of...choclate. She jumped in the air doing a backflip. Grabbing noe other than Jamie Maddrox by the top of his uniform, and throwing him into a nearby wall, creating many cdisoriented clones, "Jamie Maddrox is eliminated."

Bobby was starting to get worried he was slowly losing more of his people. How can he insure that his team gets the win? Finally it hit him, Gambit isn't too far away from hear. He takes out Gambit, one of the best guys on their team, and they'll be sure to win.

Joey was intently looking aroung for anything to give him the other teams location. It's then he spots Bobby Drake gliding on some typ of ice slide. Seeing his chance he throws a fireball barely infront of Bobby, knocking him off his ice slide. Bobby faceplants right inront of Remy. Gambit takes the opportunity to try to take Bobby out, but Bobby was quick to react freezing the ground beneath Gambit causin him to slip, before freezing his body, "Remy Lebeau is eliminated."

"How'd Gambit get eliminated? He was with X? Joey what did you do?""I thought I was helping there is no way he should've been able to continue with the blast I hit him with.""What are you talking about.""I knocked Bobby down around where Gambit was. I thought Gambit would take him out.""Sounds like the Cajun needs to stop eating his own gumbo.""What?""You know stop sipping his own kool-aid.""You Americans, and your slang. I swear I'll never learn."

Alex was beginning to grow tired of his post. Forget it, he's Scott Summer's brother. He's not taking orders from Laura, he's going to give them, "Elizabeth tell everyone to move from their posts. We're taking the fight to them.""Alex, I think we follow Laura's..""No this is getting us no where we nned to...", he was distracted as at that moment he was attacked by Amara. She was doing everything she could to hit him with one of her Magma blasts, but she couldn't do it. Alex quickly regained his composure, blasting Amara and eliminating her, "Amara Aquilla is eliminated."

"Alex are you alright?""Yeah I just had to ah!", he was hit by a firecracker courtesy of Tabitha, "Alex Summers is eliminated.", Elizabeth couldn't believ it, "Dang someone got Alex.""I think we need to move. Chances are they're heading towards us next.", Joey sat there for a second, "Let's move it I'll take lead, Elizabeth try scanning around for anyone else, and see if we can end this thing."

Bobby sat in his hiding place in disbelief. Two people, him and Tabitha, is all that's left. If she gets eliminated. Non, no he can't think like that. He has to impress, he has to win, he can't lose to these newbs. That's when he saw them Darius, Elizabeth and Joey. Here's his chance he thought. He created an ice slide taking off for their location. He created a snowball throwing it right at Elizabeth, startling the trio.

"Well we know that Bobbys close. Elizabeth contact X, and let her know to get hear asap.", Darius instructed tring to insure victory. Joey began looking around seeing a frozen figure. Without hesitation he threw a fireball at the figure. quickly melting it. Darius just looked at him, "Dude you made Bobby a puddle.""I...I..", just then Elizabeth was hit with some kind of freezing blast knocking her to the ground, "Elizabeth Braddock is eliminated."

"Uh oh. X is going to kill us.", Darius stated.

"I'm going to kill them.", Laura said in anger. How hard is it for one genetically engeneried super mutant and one pyrokinetic fire creating mutant to keep a telepath away from an icicle? Shouldn't be too hard she thought to herself. Again smelling the air she is overwhelmed by a strong sent of perfume. Quickly turning around, releasing her claws she slices at the air behind her. Tabitha barely dodging the attack, quickly throws a firecracker underneath Laura's feet. Laura barely gets out of the way before the explosion. Laura goes into full attack mode, with Tabitha barely defending.

Tabitha realizes the only way to eliminate Laura, is to eliminate herself. She grabs a hold of Laura with all of her might. Dropping a sizeable firecracker right infront of them, the explosion knocks both girls onto their backs, "Laura X-23 and Tabitha Smith have been eliminated."

"What who took out X?", Darius was infuriated how did that happen, "Darius, remember this is a game of mutant tag basiaclly. It's not like she was beaten up.""I guess you're right. When I get my hands on that popsicle, he won't be able to make ice cubes.", Joey tried hard not to laugh at his roommates anger, but it was too funny. During his mubmles, Darius slipped on icy ground, "Okay that glorified refrigerater is about to get some."

Bobby laughed at Darius' anger. That quickly stopped when the wall he was leaning on began to shake, before being ripped out of the ground. He fell backwards, and got a good view of Darius' now white glowing eyes. Darius' hat began floating then spinning before it flew right at Bobby. Bobby tried freezing it, but it just cut through the ice. He got lucky that Joey blasted it with a frieball knocking it off course, and jamming it into the wall, "Darius, bro just calm down man. It's just a training session."

Darius' glowing white eyes slowly went back to it's normal hazel color, "Dang what justhappened?", Bobby quickly blasted him. Freezing him up, he tried to do the same to Joey, but Joey unleashed a gian burst of flames, melting the ice, "Bobby, the sessions over. Somethings up with Darius."

Bobby looked to the man he just froze, who is now unconscious, all of the staff and students ran to their location. Joey quickly melted the ice around Darius, and Beast got to work checking his pulse, "His pulse feels weak. Get him to the infirmary so I can do futher testing.""Is he gonna be okay?""He'll be fine. I need to do some tests to find out what happened though."

Peter ran through the crowd getting metaled up, before he picked Darius up carrying him to the infirmaray. Xavier came through to comfort his students, "He'll be fine. Hank knows what he's doing. Why don't all of you go to your rooms, and try to take your mind off things. I'll give you your performance analysis when Darius wakes up."

The students make their way upstairs, everyone freadk out. Laura seems the most shaken, Joey hearing her sniffle tries to comfort her, "Laura he'll be alright?""I know. Now be quiet I'm trying to smell something.", Joey was startled, how could she be so...wait what was she smelling. He started trying to sense thermal signatures, and he got two he didn't know. One was normal, but the other was off the chart hot. They were both heading for the mansion gate, "Intruders heading for the gate.

Scott and Jean immediately look toward the gate. It was two of the attackers from before, "They're back.""But this time I'm taking her out.", all of the originaly X-Men made their way out, followed by Laura, Warren, Elizabeth, Gambit, Roberto, and Joey. The two attacker just stand at the gate smiling evily, "Well X-Men aren't you going to let us in.", Frost said teasingly, "Who are you, and why are you attacking us?", Jean said looking for answers, "You mean Charles hasn't told you. What a pitty. Shiro it looks like he's ashamed of us.""What do you..""Oh where are my manners, I'm Emma Frost, and this is my old friend Shiro Yoshida.""Not a pleasure to meet you.", Scott says getting his two cents in.

"Well now that we're aquainted, why don't you be a doll and let us in?""Are you crazy? After what you did the last time?", Jean said disgust worn on her face. Logan was on his way upstairs, when he saw the students gathered around the front gate. He quickly ran out there to see what was going on. He was shocked to see Emma Frost standing there, "Frost.""Oh Logan, how are you doing? Still playing bodyguard I see."

"Logan how do you..""Get inside now ahh!", Logan collapsed, as the woman's grin grew. Yoshida flew over the gate at that time, heading straight for the mansion, but he was taken down by a fireball, courtesy of Joey, "A fellow Pyrokinetic. A chance to test my skills.", He fired at Joey with him barely dodging. Scott slips his visor on hitting the Japanese mutant with a fairly powerful blast, knocking him down, "Ah no just me and the fire boy. Not you.", Roberto quickly went into his Sunspot mode, "Did somebody say fireboy?", he charged at the attacker locking up with him, but was quickly turned away with a powerful burst of flames. Joey started throwing nonstop flames, but Yoshida dodged them with ease, "You are weak and slow. You fear the fire's power. You refuse to let it's power consume you. Not me I embrace it, and look what it has given me."

Frost smiled at her friends ego. At least he was sticking to the plan. She looked at her target, Jean Grey, "Yoo hoo, Jean.", Jean looked at the woman, shocked that she knew her name, "How do..""Never you mind that. Why don't we have a little test of our own.", Jean was puzzled by what the woman meant, until she was hit by a psychic blast, and Jean started firing back."

Joey and Yoshida were locked in a heated battle, pun intended. The others moved forward to assist, Joey sawy this, "No stay back. I don't want to hurt any of you.""He cares about the well being of his team, how pathetic. He doesn't think you can protect yourselves from his power. That's why he fears it. Tell me boy, how can you protect them from me, without losing control of yourself.", He threw a fireball at Joey knocking him down, before incircling all of the other students in a flame. and setting nearby trees and such on fire.

Frost was in firm control of her battle with Jean, but Jean was hanging in their. The two telepaths were positioning for dominance. Frost looked away to Yoshida real quick, smiling at his handiwork. This was Jean's window, she hit the woman with a powerful psychic blast disorienting the woman. Rather than try to secure the woman, Jean went inside her head looking for answers. Images flooded into Jean's head, "Ah!", she collapsed from this extrem use of power.

Yoshida looked to the gate seeing both his friend, and target down he flew over the gate grabbing Frost. She came to, evil smile back on her face, "It's done. Let's get out of here, before she comes to.", Yoshida grabbed his friend, flying off with her. The X-Men stared on from inside this fiery circle. Joey was focusing as hard as he could, and slowly all of the flames began to disperse. He looked around, and then he looked at himself, "No flames, I did it! Woo!"

The others chuckled slightly at his enthusiasm, but that was quickly replaced with concern as they saw Jean down on the ground. They rushed to the red haired mutant's side. Logan began coming to at this time seeing Jean and Roberto both down, "No!", he stood up checking on both of the downed kids, "Elf get them in the infirmary. Now!"

Kurt quickly teleported the two inside.

(infirmary next morning)

Three beds, three beds with his students laying in them Xavier thought to himself. He looked at them from the outside. Elizabeth sitting next to Darius' bed, Scott by Jean's, and an asortment of the girls in the institute by Roberto's. He sat there ashamed of himself, and what he had done. Maybe if he let Jean keep the knowledge she extracted from Frost. It would be easier to explain. No, that would destroy the trust between him and his students. He just had to wait fo Hank to give the go ahead, before blocking those memories.

"Professor, she's fine you can check for psychological trauma.""Thank you Hank.", Xavier whelled by his friend, again disappointed at the lie he told. How could he tell Hank though? Logan was the only one who understood.

Scott's eyes immediately shot to the Professor when he came into the room, "Is she gonna be okay?""Yes, she will. I just have to make sure there's no trauma.", he put his hands to the forehead of Jean. Searching through her head. Why after all these years? Why attack him now? "Um she's fine now. Maybe a few more sessions, and she'll be just fine."

Joey walked by the window of the infirmary, looking at his roommate laying there unconscious. Surpisingly though his head was not filled with concern for his friend, it was on the words that guy said yesterday, and he remembered how in control he was of his power. He still had a ways to go, but at least he didn't have to worry about his bed setting on fire while he was sleeping. He was about to take off, until he saw Rogue walking towards him.

"So crazy past twenty four hours huh?""Oh yeah. Is everybody's first day of training like that?""Nah y'all just got lucky I guess.""Lucky is the last word I would use to describe yesterday.""Really I mean everybody lived, none of these guys are seriously hurt. So I'd say we were pretty lucky.", Joey just looked at Rogue's smiling face, and couldn't help but give in, "Yeah I guess we were pretty lucky."

Joey and Rogue just stood there quietly before, "Oh Cherie, Remy did not know you would be down here.", Rogue rolled her eyes, Joey literally saw her skin crawl when eh heard his voice, "I gotta go, I'll save you a seat at breakfast Joey.""Save Remy a seat too.""Never.""Okay I just sit in your lap then.""Agh!"

Joey couldn't help, but to laugh, "Remy I don't think she likes you too much.""My friend you just don't speak the language of love. I however am fluent.""Whatever you say Cajun."

(some unknown location, Hellfire Club)

Emma Frost was again wearing a Cerebro helmet, "No!", Shaw walked into the room, "What's wrong, Frost?""That old hag Xavier blocked the memories Grey took from me.""Well it looks like your plan faild. Now it's my turn.""Good luck. Logan's still there, and I bet he's still got a grudge with you. Oh Logan's no problem.""Well some of his new students might be. He's got some talent in his new batch.""They can be taken care of. Everyone has a price.""You really think you can buy his students?""No, they'll need to be disposed of. Luckily I know somebodies price...", Shaw picks up a phone, "Hello I have a job for you."

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know how to improve the actions scenes. Until next time sirjman saying write on!


	6. Chapter 6: Delicate Situation

Hey everyone sirjman here coming at you with my latest chapter. I personally think I raised the bar of my story with the last chapter. I hope this one lives up to your expectations. Got a whole lot planned for this story. Fell free to leave reviews on what you would like to see happen in this story. If it fits I may include it.

Chapter 6: Delicate Situation

(Xavier Institute, infirmary, afternoon)

Elizabeth sat there at Darius' side, replaying the image in her head. Those eyes, the sheer pressure she felt in her chest, it's like he wasn't himself. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hear's Darius groaning. He looks up at her, "Did I miss breakfast?", she smiles overcome with joy, running into the hall, "Mr. McCoy he's awake. Everyone Darius is awake!""A little louder, I wanna see if my head actually bursts.""Oh haha sorry about that."

She hits herself in the head, using her telepathy instead, "Everyone Darius is awake. Just remember to be quiet around him.", she laughed at herself for saying that last part, but she was just so happy to see her new friend was okay and awake.

Joey was woken up by Elizabeth's message. Not even changing out of his pajamas, sleeveless whit t-shirt and ball shorts, he ran to the infirmary to check on Darius. When he got in the room he saw the smiling face of his roommate, "What's up Matchstick?""Dang man what happened?""I don't know man.""We've been waiting for you to wake up all day man.""If you wanted to do that you should've slept in here. You know I can't sleep with you snoring at all hours of the night.""I don't snore.""Yeah you do. First time I heard it, man I thought a tornado was coming at me.""That was a scary sight, Darius. I couldn't believe it."

Elizabeth kind of looked away after saying that, she didn't want to worry her firend, "To be honest I don't remember a thing that happened.""Really? Your eyes were glowing, you were ripping stuff from the ground, and you almost hurt Bobby.""Is he okay?""Do you see him in here?""Good cause when I get out of here, I got some major payback to get."

Professor Xavier wheels his way in the room, Beast right behind him. Coming in to check on the boy, and to make sure there's no lasting damage, "Darius, good to see that you're finally awake.""Thank you Professor.""Hank here is just going to make sure there's no muscle, or brain damage. Joey and Elizabeth, why don't we clear the room so they can have privacy."

Joey and Elizabeth mad their exit, as Beast made his way towards Darius, "You better watch where you're puttin them hands Doc.", Elizabeth fell to a knee when she heard that. Beast just shook his head, and rolled his eyes. Darius smiled getting his desired reaction. Xavier looked at two of his new students, "Why don't you go gather the other new recruits so that we can give you all your Danger Room evaluations. Tell them we'll meet up in my office."

The two just nod there heads, and walk away to get the others.

Beast exits the infirmary, "He's fine, claims to be starving, but other than that no complaints.""Thank you Hank. Tell me do you have any clue as to what happened to him?""I'm sorry, but no I'm still just as baffled as you.""It's odd. When I scanned his mind there were no traces of any commands, or any verbal triggers. I'll need to ask him a few questions."

Xavier wheeled his way into the infrimary, "Darius, I have a few questions i'd like to ask you.""Can it wait until after I eat?""I'm sorry, but it will only take a minute.""Alright shoot.""You were created in a lab yes?""Momma was so proud when I stabalized.", Xavier shook his head, "Was yesterday's occurance a first?""First time ever.""Have you ever had control issues with your powers?""No never, I've always been very good at keeping them in check."

The Professor was truly baffled with this whole thing, "Well thank you for your time Darius. You're free to go. Just remember after you get something to eat, come to my office to get your evaluation.""For sure.", Xavier exited the room as Darius got up, and got dressed.

(Xavier's office)

The new recruits sat anxious to hear what Logan and the Professor had to say, but were again waiting, this time on Darius. Finally he made his way into the room, giant sandwhich in hand. He made his way over to where Elizabeth was sitting, and quickly seated himself, "Now that you're all here, me and Logan have some very thorough evaluations.""Yeah, starting with you Warren.""Me what did I do?""Rather than alert your team of Sam's location, you decided to take it upon yourself, and got eliminated in the process."

Warren slumped back, "Alex you foolishly left your postition, Joey you were way to hesitant on your attacks, Elizabeth you need to leanr to use more than just your powers. You're going to put someone in real danger out there. Paige you did about as well as I expected. Peter somebody with your experience shouldn't fall into such obvious traps."

Gambit chuckle at that, "Shut up Cajun, you might of lasted longer, but your mistake was just as much rookie.", Gambit got kind of a sheepish look on his face, "Darius and Laura, the two of you had excellent performances. It took two unexpected shots to take the two of you out. ""Now for my evaluations. Laura, you showed excellent leadership skills. You really took charge out there. Elizabeth and Paige the two of you out performed expectations. Elizabeth, Logan is right you will require more combat training to ensure the safety of yourself and those around you."

Elizabeth kind of hung her head at that one,"Peter and Remy, never underestimate your enemy. Alex you may be Scott's brother, but that does not give you the right to break the agreed positions. Warren, next time think about the team not yourself. There is no glory in any of this, we do this for safety not praise. Darius, the control you have excellent control of your powers, and I must say I was surprised at how well you did. Joey your cautious behaviour, while understandable, will put them in just as much trouble, if not more, on a real mission."

Joey was silently kicking himself, "Until Logan feels you're ready for the field, you will be training 7 A.M. every morning and 5 P.M. every afternoon. Is that clear.", everyone collectively nodded their heads, "You are dismissed.", all of the students cleared out of the room, none with their head held high. Logan waited until everyone was clear.

"Why didn't you tell me?""Tell you what?""That Frost was the one who attacked.""I..""You're puttin these kids in a situation they just ain't ready for. When Jean comes to they're all gonna know.""No they won't.""What do...you didn't.", the look on his friends face was enough to tell him, "Chuck you put anymore blocks in that kid's head.""I had to Logan. You know as well as I do they aren't ready to know.""You're right. They're not ready for any of this, but that ain't stoppin it from comin."

Xavier put his hands to his forehead, "Why did they have to come back? Now of all times.""What'd you think would happen? After what you did.""I had no choice they were getting out of control.""They were your..""They were pure evil.""An evil you helped create.""I can't stand to even think...if they know what I did...what I was they will never trust me.""They're gonna find out Chuck. These are smart kids, you need to tell them."

Xavier just hung his head, "Logan, do you think that there will ever be a right time?""Can't say for sure Chuck, but when it comes out, it needs to be from you. Anyone else, they'll turn on you, just like the others.", Xavier was on the verge of tears. He stared out his window, his memories haunting him, "Never again. Never."

(Rogue and Kitty's room"

We see the two young women sitting on their beds, both of their faces buried one in a book, and the other her phone,. The two's activities were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rogue sighed, "Sounds like good ole Gumbo is back at it again.""Why doesn't he get the memo I'm not interested.", the knocking gets louder, and Rogue runs to the door, "Listen here...", she is topped when she sees Piotr standing there, "Oh it's you, what your friend not man enough to come get rejected in person.""No, Gambit not send me. I came to talk to Kitty.""Oh no problem, Kitty Tin man wants to talk to you."

Kitty was surprised, but still got up, "What's up big guy?""Um Aerican school starts next week, and I need tutor to catch me up.""Um aren't you a little too old for school?""No I am eighteen.""Really? You're like a giant though, and..not the point. Why do you want me to tutor you?""The Professor says you're smart girl, and I need lot help. Also my English is not good, and ypu speak more than anyone I know."

Rogue busted out laughing after hearing that one, "Ain't that the truth.", Kitty gives Rogue a scowl before turning back to Peter, "Sure thing big guy. Do you have a preference?""I can work anytime, but 7 in morning and 5 afternoon. We have training with Logan.""Who does?""All new people. We are to get more familiar with each other.""Alright how does 6:30 at night sound?""It's good for me. I'll be seeing you later Kitty.""Later Peter."

Peter began leaving, and as Kitty was shutting the door, a foot jammed it's way in, "Hello there Kitty, is my Cherie in?""Beat it Swamp Rat""Oh you hear the affection in her voice. She love's to see me, no.""Yeah see you behind bars.""Oh so your into that sort of thing.", Rogue's pale cheeks turned flaming red in anger, "Out now!", she slammed the door on his foot, getting a very loud yell from the Cajun.

Rogue again made her way to her bed, but was stopped with a knock on the door. She clinched her fists, turning around to answer the door, "Listen hear you Swamp Rat...", again she is stopped seeing Koey instead of Gambit, "Oh hey Joey.""Did I come at a bad time?""No I just had to kick the Cajun out.""Oh that's why he was limping and cursing.""Yea I took care of him for awhile. So what did you need."

Joey was about to talk until he saw Kitty sitting there, "Um I was just. Just wanting to know if you..you know what I gotta go actually. I promised Darius I'd help him with something.""Okay, but what did?""It was nothing.""Come on you can say it.""Alright would you.", nerves began to fill Joey, "Help me with my Danger Room training. Yeah you see I don't have good control of my powers, and I was wondering if you could give me some tips?"

Rogue stood there a little surprised that was what he wanted, "Oh yeah sure no problem, just meet me down there in an hour."""Alright later.", he almost ran off, Rogue watching him as he left closing the door, "That was weird.""Yeah I thought he was about to ask you out.""What Joey? Nah he wouldn't.""Why not?""Hello I'm Rogue and my powers don't let me touch people!"

Kitty just shook her head, "It's Joey, the guy wouldn't shake my hand cause he was afraid of burning me. Plus I think you like him.""What! You're...you're.""Right. Ever since you met the guy, you've been in a better mood. I mean before we went on that trip, you wouldn't even leave this room.", Rogue had forgotten about that. Since Joey had gotten hear, she hasn't even thought about her mother, "I believe I've made my point. If you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for.""Wait a minute with who?""Lance."

Rogue was shocked, "Lance, when did you two.""Right after the Apocalypse incident. We've been sneaking dates in here and there, but now we're being a little more open."

(Brotherhood house)

Lance was walking down the staircase, excited to go on his date with Kitty, "Yo Lance!", Lance's skin crawled when he heard Toad call him, "Later Toad I got stuff to do.""But I need a ride. The PS4 is out.""You don't have any money.""So that's never stopped us.""Another time Toad.""What's buggin you man?""Lance has a date with the pretty Kitty.", Pietro said speeding into the room.

Lance immediately turned his attention to the speed demon, "How'd you find that out?""Really I move at window shattering speeds, and your phone isn't in the most secure location.", he says at his usual impossible to understand speed, before tossing Lance his phone.

"Keep your hands off my stuff.", Lance went to storm out of the room, but was intercepted when he opened the door. Standing there was none other than Pyro, but he was in a long sleeved red shirt and jeands instead of his gear, "Hello mates.""Pyro, what does Magneto want now?""Not Mganeto chaps. I have a new employer, and they're interested in you aswell."

Lance was tired of hearing him, "You can tell them to stick it. We aren't anyones cronies.""Are you sure? It's a paying gig.", that piqued Pietor and Toad's interest, "Yo Fred, Wanda, Pyro's here, and he's got job's for us.""No he's leaving.", Lance said grabbing Pyro's collar throwing him out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Dude what was that for?""Yeah I could of had some coin finally.""That guy is a nut job, and whoever's willing to pay him is just as crazy. Besides Pietro, have you forgotten about someone called. Oh what was it again? Oh yeah your father! You know guy brought us together put a roof over our heads.""So what we'll still do whatever Magneto wants first.""No!"

Everyone turned there attention up the staircase at Wanda, "We're not doing anyone's dirty work.""Come on sis you and Lance are both being unreasonable.""Really what legit business would want to hire five high school drop out mutants?""Really Pietro where's your head?", a knock was heard on the door again. Everyone turned seeing an envelope being slid under the door.

Lance picked it up. It read, "If you change your minds let me know. I'm easy to find, if you have any questions bout my employers. Just ask your ole man about the Hellfire Club.""Wanda, Pietro, ever heard of the Hellfire club?", both just shook their heads, "Appearantly Magneto knows something about them. Find out, and maybe we'll discuss this when I get back."

As Lance left, Pietro had a smile on his face. He'd go see Magneto, and no matter what the old guy said, just tell them it was legit.

(Xavier Institute Danger Room)

Rogue waited in the danger room for Joey to arrive. SHe was kind of excited, she's never really shown anyone any tips, or anything like that. Most of the new students went to Scott and Jean. Joey finally made his way into the room, "Bout time you showed up.""Sorry I had a little bit of a hang up.""Alright we're gonna start off with a little target practice.""Wait I wanted you to show me your tips so I didn't have to use my powers."

As soon as Rogue shot her eyes at Joey, he felt like he just made a big mistake, "Look it's awesome that you don't want to endager anyone with your powers, but honestly it's best to train your powers. If you don't use your powers you become a target immediately. You're looked at as weak and afraid, if you would've been facing Magneto, or those creeps that keep attacking us during that training simulation you would've been first one down. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but this is the harsh truth."

Joey just sort of, nodded his head, "Well let's see what you got Fire boy.", with that a few drones started flying at Joey. He started throwing fireballs, but was again hesitant and he was hit by the first drone with a paintball, "You're still too hesitant. What happened when you fought that Shiro guy yesterday, you had a better reaction time."

Joey just shrugged his shoulders, "I just saw Roberto go down, and I didn't want that to happen to anyone else.", Rogue had an idea pop in her head, "I got it. DR change target to Rogue.""Wait what are you doing?""Begin session now.", The the drones again took flight, only this time going after Rogue. She took off running, "Don't let them things hit me."

Joey was puzzled, but started firing at the drones, just as Rogue planned. In a little over two minute he took out every drone, "What was that Rogue, you could've gotten hurt by them things.""Yeah, but you didn't hesitate to take them down.", Joey looked at all of drones smoke still coming off the freshly charred pieces of metal, "Not to mention if we would've set the timer you would've broken a course record. Not even Scott's taken them things down that fast."

Joey was still just as puzzled, "I sent them things after me thinking you'd protect me. Just like you protected us from Shiro.""Oh I get it.""Yeah took you long enough. For someone who can control fire, you're not too bright.""Hey!", Joey wasn't really offended, he just wanted to keep the conversation going. Since he'd been here he hasn't had too many extensive conversations.

Rogue just stood there waiting for him to say something. Wait why is she doing this she thought to herself. She can't get close to him, she can't get close to anyone, "Well I need to take off.""Wait tthat's it. That's all the training.""Come tomorrow morning you'll be thinking me for this. Trust me Logan's got a tough regimen.""Well alright see you later."

Joey was again silently kicking himself as he made his way to the elevater. He made his way to his room entering the door. He sees Darius sitting on his bed, weird smile on his face, "What's up Darius?", he stopped in his tracks, "And how are you doing Elizabeth?", she slowly crawled out from under the bed, "What you two together now, or something?""What nah we we're just..""Just what?""A better question is why is Joey back so early huh?""Rogue cut the training session early.""Why?"'It's cause you smell like ash isn't it?""I don't know, and why are you so fixated on the way I smell.""Because it either a)makes me nervous cause I think there's a fire, or b)makes me hungry cause I think there's a BBQ."

Joey just rolls his eyes, "Whatever I'm just gonna crash for the night.""Joey, you can't be serious.""I think there's more to this than Joey's letting on.""What you mean?""I mean I think he likes Rogue.""No way Matchstick, are you carrying a torch for Rogue?""Darius..""Are you hot for her?""Are you just going to keep making jokes referrencing my powers?""Maybe.""Please don't, and we're just friends.""I thinks someone's pants are on fire."

Joey looks down quickly at his pants, "I was joking.""Don't joke about that it's happened too many times.""Well since Captain Bummer has taken over the room, why don't we go back to my room Darius?""I'm down. Let's peace.", Darius and Elizabeth take off out of the room. As they're walking to Elizabeth's room, Darius starts to fell hungry, "Hold up I need to get my snack on.""Really we just ate an hour ago.""Hey I'm a growing boy."

They make their way into the kitchen. Darius begins scouting the fridge, "So yesterday I was kind of freaked out.""Wait why cause of what happened to me?""Well that and those people who attacked us.""Wait we were attacked yesterday!""Yes.""Where was I?""Oh that's right you were unconscious.""Oh right continue.""Anyway there was this woman she took out Logan like it was nothing. She was such a powerful telepath I could feel it."

She paused feeling like she was being watched, "Anyway her and Jean began fighting, and Jean put her out for a little bit. She went inside the womans head, and while she did I decided to hitch a ride.""Wait what?""I kind of tapped into their psychic link, and I saw everything Jean saw. I saw this woman with Xavier. He was teaching her, and a bunch of these other students. I couldn't tell who they were, but I knew it wasn't hear. They were at some place called the Massachusetts Academy. The rest was really jumbled. I think Xavier's working with these people."

Darius was shocked at the revelation, "Bets are you crazy, next thing you know you'll be saying he's trying to kill us.", Booom! the nearby wall exploded open knockicking both mutants down. Smoke filled the room, as the two coughed their lungs out. Darius' ears were ringing he couldn't see, "Bets! Bets! where are you?", he looked inspite of not being able to see, or hear a single thing. Before he knew it he was hit with a punch. Sending him reeling.

Everyone in the mansion ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. They opened the door to the smoke filled room. Storm cleared it out by having wind suck it out. When it cleared they looked to the ground seeing Darius on his hands and knees, Elizabeth is unconscious on the ground. Standing there between the two is, "The deadliest man in the universe, the man who had his movie career ruined by X-Men Origins, the president of the Golden Girls fan club, the Merc with the Mouth, and the king of all things awesome Deadpool. You were taking way too long."

Logan couldn't believe it, "Wade!""Badger good to see you. I didn't know you were on this hit.""Hit?""Didn't you read the end of the last chapter?""As usual you're not making any sense.""Okay let's see. I was called to come to this building, and unalive everyone inside.", Logan snarled charging at Deadpool slashing at him with his claws, but Deadpool was too quick, "Come on Logan let's not start our reunion like this. Hey how bout I let you shoot me a couple times. That always cheers you up."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Wade you're trying to kill me and my students.""That doesn't mean we can't have fun. Oh are you mad cause the author man replaced your beer with milk.", Logan didn't even respond just kept slashing at Deadpool, but this time Deadpool dodges and counters with a kick knocking Logan into the wall, "You used to be a lot more fun maybe after I unalive all the little kiddies. You'll be in a better mood to hang out."

He turns his attention to the others, "Sp who's up ah!", he yells as he's thrown out of the mansion over the gate, and into a nearby bush, "Hey writer dud remember our deal. I do your story, I get to join the X-Men and right the wrong that has been made in every show ever that has not starred me.""In good time, and thank you for revealing part of my story.""Oh just type spoiler alert at the beginning maybe no one will read it."

And before I get a headache arguing with Deadpool let's check back at the mansion. Everyone is stunned at what just happened. They look around before everyone looks at Darius, "What he was gettin on my nerves.""Darius, you did that?""No big, where's Bets?"

Everyone turned their eyes staring at something. He followed their stare to where Bets was lying, "Bets!", Logan came up and grabbed him, "Relax kid she'll be fine. You need to wait to make sure she's not..", Logan stopped hearing something beeping real low. He turned his eyes towards the giant hole in the wall spotting a bomb, "Bomb everyone out!"

EVeryone started clearing out the room, but Joey ran forward right infront of the bomb. Logan turned around, "Kid don't even..", Joey heald his arms out as the bomb went off. He was containing the flames. He was struggling, but it was working, "Ah!", the flames cleared and Joey collapsed to his knees wiped out from his exertion. Logan stood there amazed at what he just saw.

All of the students stood outside waiting for the mansion to blow up. Darius sat on the ground hoding Bets in his arms, Scott and Jean hugged each other, Xavier and Stomr stared on, Rogue looked aroun, "Wait where's Logan and Joey?", Xavier used his telepathy to contact Logan, "Logan are..""I'm fine Charles, the mansion is fine, Joey is exhausted, but fine. I told you something like this would happen, but you wouldn't listen.""You're right, and I'm sorry..""Sorry ain't gonna cut it. They got Wade now Chuck. You know how dangerous he is."

Xavier sat there in dibelief at what has just happened. There's got to be a way of telling them while still holdin there trust. Darius stared at Xavier just wanting to take his head off. It was all his fault. He should tell everyone what Bets told him, but if he did that he might be bringing something up that's completely pointless. When Bets wakes up he'll ask her she'll know what to do.

(somewhere unkown location)

A door opens revealing Deadpool walking into the room, "Ah there's the man of the hour.""Shaw hey where's my money?""Oh I have something much better than that for your reward.""Oh what is it, a new scooter, the entire Golden Girl's series on Blue Ray, oh oh a night with a Emma Frost.""Do not insult me.""No, no It's something better than all of those.""I mean I think one of them is better. I mean have you seen the Golden Girls.""Enough with it. I would like to offer you membership into the Hellfire Club."

Deadpool stood there a second, "So you make me risk life and limb, which for me isn't really a risk,but still all for a lousy membership. I am so glad I didn't unalive anyone.""Wait you didn't kill them.""Nope, and I ain't gonna you can't make me. Only writer guy can make me do stuff I don't want to.""AH!", Shaw slams his fist on a nearby table crushing it.

"Yeah I can tell you're in a bad mood so I'm gonna go. See y'all in a later chapter. Wait or will you, writer guy's gonna love me for saving that one.", Shaw stared gritting his teeth. Frost smiled, "So what's your next brilliant plan?""The best of all self destruction."

Alright hope you guys enjoyed until next time write on.


	7. Chapter 7: The Nightmare Darkens

Hey y'all what's up. Sorry about my last chapter I feel it was a little weak. Hope y'all enjoy this one. I own nothing except Joey Stonewell. Darius James belongs to GET'EM 64.

Chapter 7: The Nightmare Darkens

(Xavier Institute, morning)

Alex was exhausted. Why did it have to be a 7 A.M. Training session? He mumbled to himself, "Come to the Institute he says, it will be fun he says, you'll meet awesome people he says, we'll get bonding time he says.", Alex collapsed on his bed just wanting time to sleep. Unfortunately Scott walked in, "Hey Alex don't wanna be late for your first day at Bayville High.""He says.""What was that.""Oh nothing."

He slowly got up, maybe a shower will help him out. Again his luck is not so good, as there is a long line for the bathroom. Darius being among the most annoyed in the line, "This place has a state of the art training simulater, a giant infirmary, a freaking hangar for it's military grade jet, but it only has one bathroom!", all of the students looked at him, most wondering why they had never thought about this.

Alex decides it best no try to make sense of the situation, and just opts to eat breakfast. His streak continues, as all that's left is a few crumbs of bacon and toast. He looks around, lucky for him Scott was already down there, and he managed to grab his brother a plate. He sat down next to his brother, Kurt and Warren driectly across from them, "So Alex you ready for this.""Not even a little."

Kurt sympathized with Alex after how last year went, he didn't want to go back either, "Don't sweat it. It's gonna be an easy day for y'all.""Easy for you to say Warren. You don't have to go through it.""True, but honestly how bad could it be?""Have you seen the news?""They exaggerate everything to get a good story."

Scott sat there angry at Warren's ignorance over this situation, "Hey I've actually been through it. It's rough, but at least Kelly's not gonna be your principle.""Who is the new person anyway?""Some guy named Sean Cassidy.""How do you know?""The Professor's appearantly good friends with him. He should be cool."

Darius had walked into the room at that last part. He should tell them what the Professor's"friends"are really like. No, there was no need for a dramatic outburst. He looked at the end of table spotting Elizabeth. Quickly making his way to her, "Hey what's up Bets?""Nothing.""You doing alright?""I'm fine.""You don't seem fine, and you were really off during training earlier.""I'm fine no big deal."

Paige kind of interrupted there conversation, "Hey what's up roomy, and roomie's man.""I got to go.", Elizabeth just got up and left, "What's up with her.""I think she had a bad night, she kept waking up screaming.""Wait screaming?""Yeah come to think of it, she's been doing that since that dude attacked us last week.""Have you talked to her about it at all?""Nah she don't talk to me too much. Which is weird cause I try to..and you're leaving."

Darius just got up walking away. Paige looked at his plate seeing it wasn't even touched, "Wow he likes her a lot.", She began eating her breakfast looking around at all of the other students, until she was finally joined by Kitty, "Sup Kitty.""Hey Paige is it?""Yeah, how's this mornin treatin you?""It sucks had I not used my powers I never would've been able to get a shower.""What y'all talkin bout?", they were both shocked that Rogue had just droppedn in like that.

"Hey Rogue, just this moning. How's your's been going?""I've been dodgin the Cajun all morning, so not good at all.""Oh I'm Rogue, and I have a cute guy after me. There are a lot worse ways to spend a morning.""Excuse me new girl did anyone say you could give me your two cents?""Touchy subject?""Anyway How's tutorin with Tin man goin Kitty.""Oh it's going alright. He's really smart, but still has a little trouble with his english.", Rogue was distracted cause she saw Joey walk by the door.

She looked to Kitty, and saw the smirking face of her friend, "What?""You know what. You were totally eye raping Joey.""I was not!""Can'New Girl'give her opinion?""Not if it's the same as Kitty's.""Then never mind.""Whatever I need to get to school.", Rogue took off heading for the door, but, "Hey Rogue wait up.""Oh Joey what's up?""Can you help me out I have no clue where the school's at?""Um yeah as long as you don't mind walkin.""No problem."

The two took off heading to school, "So What grade are you in?""Senior finally.""Oh true me to.""Yeah great to almost...what's going on over there?", they saw a crowd of people gathered around something. They made there way through the crowd seeing Duncan Matthews, and he was trying to fight Bobby.

"Admit it mutie, you and your freak friends ar eplanning to take over the town.""Do you realize how stupid you sound right now? IAre you trying to sound like a Saturday morning cartoon?""Don't insult me mutie, all of you are freaks that should be living underground.""Duncan, leave Bobby alone.""Stay out of this Rogue, or your next."

Joey laughed at him, "What's so funny?""Just that your threatening two people who could beat the crap out of you.""Who are you any ways?""Names Joey Stonewell.", he flicks his fingers making a flame, "pyrokinetic mutant, or so your underdeveloped brain can understand, fire maker.""Oh you're asking for it.""Matthews!"

The crowd seperates as Graydon Creed makes his way through, "Are you trying to make us look bad?""But Mr. Creed I was.""Attacking a mutant without being provoked. You're dropping to their level.""Excuse me our level? We aren't going to your house protesting your existance.""That's because unlike you my existance is necassary. You mutants are an abomination. You are not of creation.""I could call you names too, but I'm not stooping to your level."

Creed's blood boiled, "You heard it the mutants see themselves as our superiors.""I didn't..""They shall pay for this, but not today. God shall cut you down when the time is right. People of Bayville purification is immenant, and we can insure it. Election day is less than a month away vote for Edward Kelly, so the purification can begin!", the three young mutants looked on in disgust that he was actually being cheered.

"Come on guys we'll be late for school.", Rogue ordered. Bobby and Joey slowly began following her. Creed stared on smiling, "Mr. Creed, I'm sorry.""It's alright Duncan. Soon you shall have your chance at them. The'fire maker'will be our example though.""What do you mean?""Give it time, I have connections soon everyone will fear them, and see eradication is the only way to true purity."

(Bayville High)

Rogue, Bobby, and Joey barely made it in time, "See y'all later gotta get to home room.", both the seniors just waved him off, "So which way is our home room?""Follow me.", as they made their way down the halls, Joey couldn't help, but to notice the stares, "I was hoping it wouldn't be like this.""Yeah well get used to it. This is all we're gonna see all year.", she said walking into home room."

(Brotherhood House)

Pietro stood there looking at all of his housemates, in diisbelief. How could he lie to them especially after what Magneto told him.

(Flashback Magneto's lair)

"He's with who?""The Hellfire Club said they'd pay us good money.", Magneto stood there in anger at what his son was telling him, "Stay away from those people.""What, but they're legit.""Trust me son I've done some bad things in my life, and that may be the worst decision I've ever made.""What really?""Me and a few colleagues started a school. The Massachusetts Academy, it was intended to be a safe haven for our kind. For the longest time it was a success. That was until the incident."

Magneto's face turned pale white, Pietro had never seen his father like this, "Um Magneto..Dad?""After that day I swore I'd never speak of it again. It was like a nightmare, that wouldn't go away, but...son after that day I swore I would never have anything to do with those people. Promise me you'll stay away from them."

(end of flashback)

What happened that day, "Hey Pietro, what'd ole Metal Head say?""He said stay as far away as possible.""Man you look ill, or something.""I've never seen my father more afraid than when he heard there name.", everyone in the room became genuinely concerned, "I don't know who these people are, but we need to find out.""How the only two people who have a clue are your Pops and Pyro.""Xavier might know."

Everyone looked at Wanda like she was an idiot, "Wanda you can't be serious.""Nobody knows more about mutant history than Xavier.""Wanda we can't go to Xavier.""Then I will.""Are you crazy you'll get attacked.""Maybe and maybe not, but he's the only way we'll know for sure.", she stormed out of the house.

"Any other ideas?""We could ask Pyro.""And you called your sister crazy.""Do we have another choice?""You guys can do what you want.",Lance walked out of the house, "Hey Wanda wait I'll give you a lift.", Pietro stood there, "Ah come on guys let's go see Xavier."

(Bayville High)

The students exit there classroom the most noticeable being Piotr Rasputin. The gentle giant walked down the hall, just feeling like he didn't really belong. His thoughts are interrupted when Kitty comes by him, "Hey Big Guy what's up?""Oh hello Kitty. I'm just feeling I don't know how to describe. Like I no belong.""Feeling a little lost, don't worry it's completely normal.""Really?""Yeah in fact..""Fight..fight..""What's going on over there?"

The two turn seeing Alex and Bobby fighting with two jocks. Piotr makes his way over there trying to stop it, "Please comrades there is no need for violence.""Hey Mother Russia, goet out of the way.""We do not wish to fight.""Then they shouldn't of come to our school. Now move before we beat you as bad as the muties.""You wish to fight mutant fight one of your own size.", Colossus squares up.

The jocks were a little more hesitant to take on some there own size, "That's enough of that.", all of the students peaced out when a man in a brown suit with blonde hair walked up, "It's my first day on the job, and I won't tolerate no rough housin you lads undersatnd?", all of the just nod their heads.

He turns his attention to the group of mutants, "You must be Xavier's students. I'm Sean Cassidy, an old friend of his.""Nice to meet you Mr. Cassidy.""How do you know Xavier?""Let's just say he's helped me out with some things. Run along now don't want to be late for class.", the students again nod before walking off.

"Hey Peter, thanks for helping us out.""No problem Bobby. Always very glad to help out.", the group disperses heading there seperate ways.

(Xavier Institute, foyer)

Darius was just walking around the mansion waiting for everyone to get back, but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. He answered it seeing a lot of people he didn't recognize, "Um sorry y'all homeless shelters a little ways down the block.""What just like the X-Geeks to insult us. I knew we shouldn't of come here.""Shut up Pietro, he's obviously new here. My name's Lance, and we're here to see the Professor.""Oh y'all thinkin bout joinin up?""No we need to ask him about the Hellfire Club."""How do.."

Xavier wheeled his way in catching the last bit of conversation, "Darius it's fine. As for your questions Lance I think it best if we wait for the X-Men to return. That way everyone can get there answers.", The Brotherhood walked in, Darius taking notice to Toad's smell and Blob's size, "I'm telling you if they move in I ain't bunking with them two. I'm serious I'll leave over that.""Hey watch it when you talk to the Blob.""That's the best you can come up with? The Blob, I think I jumped off of you at summer camp.""Darius enough.""Sorry Professor."

At that moment the door knob turned, and the students flooded in. Scott being the first to take notice of the Brotherhood, "Wait what...Professor!""Scott relax, they're here for answers. Not to joins us, but the invetation is there if they choose to take it. They are here because of the Hellfire Club.""What!"

Everyone was shocked, "I haven't handled this situation the way I would've liked to, but here it goes. A long time ago, an order was found called the Hellfire Club. It was an exclusive club for people with extraordinary gifts such as ours. I was a member of this club. In my time members consited of myself, Sebastion Shaw, Irene Adler, Erik Lehnsherr, and Raven Darkholme. I know a few of those names sound familiar to you."

The young mutants were shocked, but remained silent, "All of us were young, and we all had the same ideal. Mutants were supieor beings. We had ranks, and i was given the highest honor becoming the Black King. My first order of business was to start an institute. Mutants only, it was a safe haven. We operated for a few years, did some terrible, terrible things. It was during the 70's so most of it was chalked up to some form of protest. It was during this time I began training a young woman named Emma Frost. Very powerful mind, but her ideals didn't fit in with ours. During my session's I tried to influence her, but it was she who influenced me. Hearing the stories she told me of human and mutant co-existence inspired me."

He saw the looks on the faces of his students, "I couldn't continue with my work, I planned on leaving, but that's when it happened. One of the local townsmen found out our secret, and they were ready to burn us down. Luckily me and Magneto managed to keep the students safe, but Emma she was broken. Gone was the girl who dreamed of a world of co- existence, and now all she wanted was vengence. Shaw didn't help things either. He wanted bloodshed, he commanded the students to go into town, and take the life of every normal human. I was disgusted by the acts commited that day. I couldn't stand to see anyone hurt. I tried to calm them down, but they called me a traitor, accused me of treason against the mutant race. I had no choice I had to send them where they could do no harm. I used my powers to control them, and force them into this giant metal construct. Magneto took them away to Antartica. I never saw them again. Until the attack a couple of weeks ago. Many innocent lives were taken that day. The bodies I saw."

The Professor was on the verge of tears. A loud clapping is heard, "Excellent performance Xavier.", all of the students turned around seeing Emma Frost standing there with a Cerbro helmet on her head, "I think there's more to this story than your letting on.""Emma..""Like about how it was actually you who gave the order that day..."Emma stop..""...and it was you who turned us into the'blood thirsty animals'you think us..""...stop lying...""Oh Charle's it is you who has been lying. How many mental blocks do you have in Jean Grey's mind?""Professor.""Jean you have to understand...""That he doesn't trust you with your own power.""Frost stay out of this.""Oh I will for the most part. Hellfire move in."

And with that multiple mutants made their way in, Shiro Yoshida, Lorna Dane, Fabian Cortez, John Allerdyce aka Pyro, and Sebastion Shaw. Two new mutants also made their way in one looking similar to Nightcrawler, but red instead of blue. The other was a familiar face, "Cain what are you doing with them?""Anything to get a little alone time with my brother.", the young mutants looked nervous, but Scott helped them regain their confidence, "Nice try Frost, but you're still outnumbered."

She feigned shock, "Oh my your right Mr. Summers, but why don't you do the math again here in a second. Cortez now!", Fabian Cortez blasted her with this green energy, and within moments the entire Brotherhood turned to face the X-Men, then Alex, Jamie, Tabitha, Ray, and worst of all Jean turned to face them. Scott was now afraid, "Frost let them go.""Hm since you asked so nicely, no! Attack the X-Men now!"

The attackers headed straight at the X-Men. Scott and Alex face off against each other, "Alex, I dont want to...""Ah!", he yells as he connects with a hard punch to Cyclop's jaw, "Hurt you.", Scott says finishing his thought. We see Nightcrawler facing off with the new demon looking mutant, the two of them locking up each teleporting all over the place. Jamie created an astonishing amount of clones, overwhelming the New Mutants. He was showing a combat skill level none of them had seen. Joey and Roberto were squaring off with Shiro and Pyro, "Round two fireboy?""I'm ready for you this time.", Shiro fies at Joey, and Joey surprisingly brings up a wall of fire to block.

Logan and Sebastion are just swinging at each other, "Remind you of our old sparring sessions at the Academy?""If that were true. You'd be out right now.", Shaw is getting the better of Wolverine with his power, but he is taken out when a gas can explodes right by Shaw, releasing knockout gas. Logan looked around at who gave him the assist, and he sees the absolute last face he wanted to see, "Badger, you really didn't think I would miss the big fight scene did ya?", Logan just responded cutting his hand off, "Hey uncalled for! I'm on your side.""Since when.""Really if you're going to be in the story you should read it, or at least lightly glance like I do."

Logan just growled, and ran off to take someone else out, Deadpool stared on, "Um your welcome! Just cause your codename is Wolverine doesn't mean you have to act like one! Stupid author, last time I go out of my comcis fanfiction section. Those people show me respect. He won't even tell me the plan for his story. Just show up. Why have this battle this early anyway? I mean he could do so much more if he delayed it."

Before I decide to remove Deadpool, Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby are having a really hard time dealing with the Brotherhood. Blob charges at Kitty, she barely phases in time to avoid being pancaked to the wall. Bobby blasts a light layer of ice on the ground causing Pietro to slip when he runs at him. Rogue rushes in removing her glove, and grabbing Pietro's face. She looks up seeing Lance eyes glowing, "Huh ah!", he yell slamming his foot down causing the ground to shake. Rogue can't get her feet under her, but lucky for her Gambit threw one of his card's at Lance's feet exploding and knocking him out.

Rogue looks up the stairwell seeing a smiling Gambit having a tough time with Toad of all people. Rogue uses her newly aquired super speed to hit Toad, with her gloved hand of course, knocking him down and out, "Why Cherie you do love Gambit.""Save it Swamp Breath. I'm just returning the favor.""Had I known you owe me a favor I would've asked for a kiss.", Rogue turned away disgusted.

She looked down seeing Kitty having trouble with Blob, that was until Piotr stepped in to help, "Need a hand my friend?""Thank you Big Guy.", Piotr was surprisingly matching Blob's strength, "This is all I can do, need more help.""I can help.", they turned around seeing Darius, he held his hand up at Blob, "Piotr let go.", Colossus looked confused, but did what he was told. They were all shocked to see Blob couldn't move. Kitty looked amazed, "What'd you do?""Increased the field of gravity around him so he couldn't move, no big. However he is, so Piotr if you could please give the reigning Yokozuna a metal punch in the face so I don't have to hold his big behind still?""Happy to oblige.", Piotr clocked Blob with a huge punch right on the jaw, knocking the big man out.

Somehow by luck of the draw, Elizabeth and Paige got stuck with Wanda and Juggernaut, "Alright I'll take the big guy you...Bets?", Elizabeth was frozen unsure of herself. She knew eventually she'd have to be in the field, but she thought that it would be against a much lesser threat. Also that she would have more than a couple weeks of training. Juggernaut began walking forward to go face off with his brother. Paige didn't want to have to face this behemoth, but if it meant protecting the Professor, she would.

Luckily for her, Logan came in to intercept the big guy with that crazy guy right behind him. What a relief now I can focus on that other chick. Paige ripped off her skin turning into metal, she charge in ready to strike against Wanda, but the red and black haired woman was ready. Her hand glew blue, she barely motioned it and Paige went fling into the wall. Elizabeth knew she had to do something. She began mentally blasting Wanda. Wanda screamed out in pain she began looking around to see if anyone was near her.

Elizabeth knew she was about to get it, but luck was on her side as Rogue, still possessing super speed ran right behind Wanda, and grabbed her face with her ungloved hand. Rogue's own knees got weak with the new rush of power.

Frost stared on smiling at the chaos, she was holding Jean back for the right moment, "Jean dear, please go get the Professor.", Jean began levitating toward the Professor, Hank leaping at her, she easily threw him to the side, she threw Storm out of the way with the same level of ease. Professor Xavier looked truly frightened, "Jean please don't you can fight her.", He began levitating in air, she threw him to Frost's feet. Frost looked down laughing, "The mighty Charles Xavier on his hands and knees at my feet. I've dreamt of this day for so long. Lorna restrain the man for me."

Lorna made Xavier's own chair unravel, wrapping itself around him. He couldn't stand feeling so powerless. He yelled, "X-Men take out Cortez, and you take out her power.", imediately everyone began rushing to Cortez, but they were quickly stopped by the remaining members. Scott cried out, "You're not winning!", he took off his visor opening his eyes giving everyone a taste of his raw power. All, but Alex and Juggernaut collapsed from it. Juggernaut steps to the side revealing a still standing Fabian. Kurt teleported right behind him grabbing him and throwing him into the wall knocking him out.

"No!.", Frost cried out, she her hold of Alex gave way, but her hold on Jean stayed strong, "You can't free her Xavier.""I may not be able to, but she can!", he said going into the mind of Jean removing the barriers he had placed in her mind. Before Emma knew it Jean was free. Jean turned around looking at Frost. She unleashed a single psychic blast on Frost knocking her unconscious.

Xavier fell back in relief. The X-Men looked on ready to cheer. Deadpool held his arms out at Logan, Logan responding showing his claws. Then Jean turned her stare to her team, all of them rushed in to congratulate her, but were all thrown into walls, pillars, and stairs, "Today out of my former relationships with all of you, I spare you. Xavier you've betrayed the trust of Jean Grey for the last time. You've killed her hope, and killed her spirit in the same sense. Gone is the girl all of you know as Jean Grey, and from her ashes rises a new more powerful form. You may call me Phoenix, and to stand with Charles Xavier is to stand against me!"

With that she vanishes, and so does the Hellfire Club, everyone amazed at the new power their friend, or former friend, has demonstrated, "Oh I get it now. Maybe this story won't suck so much after all.", Logan just shakes his head. Scott looks to be on the verge of a breakdown. He looks to Xavier, who's being removed from his bonds by Piotr, "You this is all you fault!", he runs at Xavier fist clinched ready to swing, but Joey intervenes.

"Scott, this isn't..""Keep your hands off me. You don't know. You don't know anything! You and all of the other new people walk in and thank you know what's going on. Bullshit! Xavier you were like a father to us, to her, and you betrayed that.""Scott, you saw what she just did. She couldn't control her powers, she is a danger to herself, and everybody around her."

Scott starts hysterically laughing, "So what! Rogue's power are dangerou, you put a mental block on her to keep her from touching people cause it might make her more powerful. What about me huh? Are you keeping my powers behind these lenses.""Scott, you're being irrational.""You're supposed to teach us how to control our powers, not to keep it from us. How can any of us get full control of our powers, with your little road blocks in our heads?""Shut up! You may have been in love with her, but I love her too Scott. I couldn't bare to see what her power's would do to her. That much exposure to power in such a little time, it would make anyone go mad with it. I put barriers in her mind so that over time, I could open them, and slowly expose her to it rather than all at once. I did it so we wouldn't lose her. I guess it was all for not though."

Many just stared at anything the roof, their feet, each other, anything to take their mind off what was going on. Scott couldn't deal with this, deal with any of them. He walked off, unsure if he wanted to come back. Rogue walked up, "You want me to go after him?""No Rogue, I think Scott needs some time to himself."

Xavier wheeled off to his office, looking back at the despair on the face of his students, "Please, don't turn your backs on me.", it went unheard by almost everyone in the room, except Laura, Logan, and Rogue, who began to shed a tear.

Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, and maybe some suggestions. Until next time sirjman saying write on!


	8. Chapter 8: Cracks in the Foundation

Hello everyone sirjman again. I hope all of you enjoyed my last chapter, and I'm sure you're wondering why I turned Jean into the Phoenix so early. Well let's just say I have my reason. I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my story. I own nothing except Joey, Darius belongs to GET'EM64.

Chapter 8: Cracks in the Foundation

(Xavier Institute, evening)

The students were disperssed all throughout the mansion. Some sat in the foyer staring through the giant hole where the door was, other's sat at the dining room table looking at the empty seats, and the largest group was holding a meeting inside of Darius and Joey's room.

"How could this happen.", an angry Rogue began ranting, "Um Joey why are these people in our room?""I thought you invited them.""Will y'all two be quiet.", Rogue couldn't believe what was going on. Kurt stared on as his sister paced back and forth, Kitty was silent still shocked by the events earlier, Elizabeth was sitting right next to Darius, and Joey was staring blankly out the window .

Rogue was just waiting, hoping for something to happen, "How could Xavier do this?""Rogue, you heard the Professor, he was trying to prevent this.""How do we know he wasn't lying?", everyone turned to Kitty, "I mean really, he's never told us about this before. How do we know he doesn't have some kinda mental barrier in all of our heads?""We don't."

Everyone looks to Joey, "All we have is trust, and he basically completely destroyed it. The one thing we have to remember though is this is a learning experience...""Shut up with the learning experience. You saved the dudes house did he ever thank you? He got Bets hurt, did he apologize, and what about what happened to me?""Darius what are..""I lied when I said I don't remember anything about my freak out. The truth is I felt a giant head ache. I blacked out just after it, what if he put one of those blocks in my head?"

Joey just looked to the ground, "I'm sorry, but speaking as someone who has real control issues. I wouldn't mind a little help controlling my powers. Xavier was wrong not to tell us about the Hellfire club, he was wrong to not tell us he had mental barriers in Jean's head, but he wasn't wrong in helping her with her powers.""Sorry Joey, but you have no clue waht we've been through."

Everyone was shocked at Rogue speaking up, "Scott was right you new guys just kind of came in here, and tried to run the show. How do we know Xavier's not still with the Hellfire Club, and how do we know y'all ain't working with them?""Rogue, you're talking crazy.""Really cause this all started just a little before y'all showed up. You heard the Professor he trained those people..""Enough!"

Everyone looked to the door, Logan standing there, Laura right by him, "Darius, Elizabeth and Joey go with Laura. Just because of what happened earlier doesn't mean you get to skip training.", all of them groaned or sighed going out the room, "Now that' they're gone, what's on y'all's minds?""Logan just get out of here.""Sorry I ain't leavin this room til we sort everything out.""Look Mr. Logan we're just tired of the all the Professor's lie's and secrets.""Yeah dude this whole thing is getting old real fast.""Hm..how many of you know about my past?", all three of the mutants just say variations of very little, "Well my past was real bad. Gave me nightmares, made me lash out, and hurt a lot of people. I couldn't handle the images never leaving me. The worst part was, I could see it, but the memories were all really fuzzy to me. I asked Chuck to help me understand them. He tried, but he saw how much pain they gave me, and how I had no control over myself. I was basically an animal, so he put a few of those mental blocks in my head. As much as I hate not having full access to my memories, I know that Chuck did it to keep me and the people around me safe. I thank him for that, cause if I hurt one of you kids. Well.."

All of them waied for him to finish, "...you kids should get moving. We got a lot of repairs to do.", Kurt and Kitty walked out of the room, head's still hanging low. Rogue stayed behind thinking about what the Professor said, "Please don't turn your backs on me.", why shouldn't they? He's been lying since the beginning, acting like he had no idea who the Hellfire Club was. What to do? Rogue knew in spite of all that's happened she couldn't leave this place. This was her home, whether she liked to admit it, or not.

(on top of a random hill)

Scott sat on the hood of his car, looking at the city. Bayville, this had been his home for so long. This was where he met his first real friends, had his first kiss, met his first love. Why is this happening, why did it have to be Jean? He couldn't stand it, he'd lost her. Why did she leave, leave without him. Did she just not think about it? Did she ever even like him? Maybe the Professor is right, maybe her power is too much for her to handle. No it couldn't be. Then the Professor would...he was wrong for everything he did, everything he's done. Oh, why Jean, why now of all times?

(Xavier's office)

Xavier sat there at his desk, what should he do? He can't just go out there, he'd be mauled by his students right now. If he didn't though, they might think less of him. How could their opinion of him get any lower? He couldn't bare the thought of losing his students, if they left him he knew where they'd end up. Right in Frost's hands, this is what she wanted. Her revenge on him would be taking the thing he'd loved most, his students.

(Danger Room)

The new recruits were in the middle of their training session. Simple exercise make it across the room as fast as you can without getting hit by a taser, or paintball drone. Dispite the ease of the exercise, they were failing miserably. Tempers were flaring as Alex got hit with a paintball.

"Hey Joey, think you can use your powers this decade. I would like to actually make it through the course today.""You wanna see me use my powers, come over hear, and I'll give you reall good...""Hey chill the testosterone! The sooner we get out of here the sooner we eat.""Is that all you think about Darius?""Bets can we talk about this some other time?""Yeah sure just like we were gonna talk about what we're going through some other time.""Oh don't start with me."

Everyone, except Laura, breaks out into an argument with somebody. Laura just looks at the chaos, walks out of the training room, and heads up to the control room. She goes over to the computer looks on the difficulty setting, and set's it to something called "Wolverine Level".

The arguing is very audible, but stops when everybody begins to see the Danger Room changing the course. Now instead of the harmless obstacle some very deadly ones took there place.

(Gambit and Piotr's room)

Gambit was just throwing cards at a cup in the middle of the floor, while Piotr stared at the ceiling, "Dang Petey we sure know how to pick em don't we?""Same thing everywhere.""You said it. What do you say we go have ourselves some fun?""No, I think we should go to training.""You kidding me they're probably already done.""Why did we skip again?""Because the emotional state everyone is in, it's best if we just stay out of the way."

Remy opens the door, on the verge of walking out, but he walks right into Logan, "Cajun, didn't you have a training session?""Um I thought that was cancelled.""I thought you said it's best if we stay out of way.""Cajun explain.""Well you see, with everything that happened today. I figured it best if we didn't get around anyone, since people really just started accepting us.""Not a bad idea.""Really?""Yeah infact I juts had a great one myself. Tomorrow you'll be pulling in double training sessions. Just you."

Gambit groaned clearly dreading it, "You two follow me to the Danger Room, we'll have a special session for you right now.", the three men made their way to the elevator, eventually reaching the control room, "We'll start you off on...what the hell!", Logan looked on seeing all of his students barely holding on, Angel was out on the ground, Alex was holding his arm still blasting with the other, Joey was on the verge of total exhaustion blasting away at anything near him, Paige was in a metal form trying to keep from getting pancaked to the wall, and Darius and Elizabeth were steady dodging spinning blades.

"Who let them train on that level? Where's Laura?", he didn't dwell on it long shutting the course down immediately, all of the students falling to their knees in exhaustion, except Joey who had a look of panic on his face. Logan made his way down into the room, "Alright everyone clear out, and does anyone know where...Joey you alright kid?"

Joey had a look of pure fear in his eyes, "No, no please don't lose control ah!", he burst into flames, running out the room, Logan ran over to the intercom, "Everyone high alert, Joey's on fire."

Joey was running to anywhere he could finds water, the pool he remembered. Move quick don't want to stay in one place too long. Great Sam and Bobby are in the way, "Move now!", Both young men turned around staring in disbelief, jumping out of the way at the last second. Finally the pool was coming into view. He ran faster, faster, suddenly his feet weren't on the ground. He was flying, no way. No time for amazement gotta get in the pool.

He burst through the glass doors, and flew right into the pool. Steam coming off the water, flames disappearing, he swam up seeing all of the faces staring at him. It's at this moment he realized his uniform was burnt off him. Luckily no one can see anything.

"Joey, care to explain what happened?", Logan stared waiting for an answer. Joey looked around only responding with, "Can I please have a towel, and maybe a few less people around?", Logan was puzzled, but soon caught on stopping a laugh, "Okay clear out everyone, Elf bring me a towel.", slowly the students dispersed none sure of what was happening.

Kurt came back with the towel, and Logan got Joey out of the pool without anyone seeing, "Now can you tell me what happened back there?""Alright, when I overuse my powers, my body gets exhausted, and my power consumes me like you just saw. I become a lot more powerful, but it's also a lot harder to control in that form.""That's why you're so afraid of your powers.""Yeah overuse them I burst into flames, and don't use them enough, also burst into flames."

Logan just shook his head, "Why didn't you tell us that?""What could y'all have done?""Well for starter's gotten you a flame retardent suit.""Since when do you make jokes?""Wade's been here too long, anyway as you've learned trust is a big deal here. If you don't trust the people around you, it makes them go a little crazy.""Yeah I sort of noticed that. That's what everyone's really mad about isn't it. Not the lies, but that Xavier didn't trust us, well them.""Hit the nail right on the head kid."

Joey just stared at the ground, "There's no way to speed this up is there?""Kid honestly I don't know if there's a way of fixing this period. Chuck's been a good friend to me for years, but what he's put these kids through. I don't know we'll see.", they just stood around there, "Do you think they'll be back?""Who?""The Hellfire Club.""Honestly, our problems with them, I gotta feeling they've only just begun."

Logan stared at the sky, just such a shame a beautiful day like this can't be enjoyed. He looks at the passing clouds, he sees an unpleasant, but familiar face flying towards the mansion, "Magneto.""I'm sorry what'd you say Logan?""Get inside kid, and tell the others to stay in there.", Logan walked forward, and Joey didn't argue doing as he was told. Magneto descended to the ground.

"What do you want?""I came here to speak with Charles.""Incase you don't know, this ain't the best time.""Logan, I know they're back, and I want to know why just as much as you.""Come back some other time.""Logan you...""Erik, Jean's gone.""What do you mean?""She left.""Very well, I'll be back tomorrow.""Fine."

Rogue and Kitty were looking out the window, watching everything. Kitty was just hoping a fight wouldn't break out, but Rogue was wondering if Magneto was still in with the Hellfire Club. Maybe he's coming to kick us while we're down. What if Logan's in ot it to? What if... No she can't keep thinking like that. Who were these people? She had to get out of this house, and away from everyone. She began walking away.

"Where are you going?""Away from here.""You know..""What last time I checked it was our choice if we were here.""Are you really gonna leave at a time like this?""I gotta get out of here Kitty. I'm going crazy.", Kitty was tired, and she couldn't keep fighting with Rogue, "Whatever, just know I'm not covering for you.""Don't need ya to.", Rogue walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Kitty was just waiting to wake up, hoping this was all a bad dream. A knock on her door snapped her back to reality. She walked over opening it seeing the smiling face of Piotr, "Hello Kitty.""Oh hey Peter.""I saw Rogue leave, and I thought you would like some company.""That's sweet Peter, but you don't have to do that.""I do, I know how feels to lose family. It's tough, and I know even you don't always want people, you always need them. Especially during time like this."

Kitty just smiled, "Alright come on in.", Piotr made his way in, and as Kitty went to close the door a familiar foot stopped her, "Gambit, Rogue's not here.""Oh really?""Yeah really.""Well, now Remy feels embarrassed, well I guess I'll see you later.", Remy made his way off allowing Kitty to close the door, "He's persistent gotta give him that.""Who Gambit? Joey says he's the hopeless?""Not surprised.""What you saying?""et's just say I think Gambit's not the only one interested in the Rogue."

(Brotherhood House)

All of the Brotherhood was sitting around in the living room looking disappointed, how were they so easily controlled by this woman. A knock on the door brings everyone to their senses. Lance gets up to answer it, blood boiling when he sees the face of Pyro, "You out of here!", Lance started swinging, but his punches are easily avoided by the pyrokinetic, "Take it easy mate, I'm just here to talk.""Well we ain't listening.""Look all of you saw how powerful my new friends are, and what's more important they saw how powerful you guys were. You really pique their interest."

Pietro made his way to the door, "Too bad we don't want any part of what you, or your friends are cooking up.", Pietro slams the door, and actually just walks to the living room. Toad is the first to speak, "I think we should've gone with him.""What you can't be serious Toad!", Lance lashes out in anger, "You want to go with psycho..""How are they any different than Magneto? I mean we're superior to humans, and in case y'all forgot it wasn't too long ago Magneto would've done the same thing to any human.""You don't talk about my father like that!"

Everyone turns to Wanda, "My father is a loving man, he wants to insure mutants survival. They are a group of blood thirsty egomaniacs.""How is what they do any different than anything we've done?""We've never killed anyone!""Yeah well we've come pretty damn close. Did y'all forget everything we did just to get publicity and money?""That was wrong, and we stopped it.""Yeah cause it blew up in our face. I say we go with these guys, get on a winning team for once."

Lance exits the room while the arguing continues, he grabs a bag, and he starts packing his stuff. He heads for the door, Toad spots this, "Lance, what're you doing?""You had one good point Toad. It's time to be on a winning team, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Anyone who wants to join me I'm leaving in twenty minutes. If you ain't there, it's been real, and I wish you the best."

He walks out the room everyone stunned speechless, except Toad, "The nerve of that guy. After he told us off about being loyal to Magneto.""I think what he's doing is smart.", again Wanda draws attention to herself, "Xavier might be...""You can't be serious. Babycakes, did you see how angry all of those X-Geeks were when we left? Th've probably burned him at the stake by now.", Wanda doesn't respond just walks off to her room, and starts packing.

Pietro stands there in silence. He doesn't want to go with Xavier, but at the same time how bad could it be?

(random book store)

Rogue was walking around just looking for something to take her mind off of everything. Books always comforted her. They were her escape from reality, even if it was only for a little bit. Her mind raced at the recent events. It was too much for her, so much change in such little time. She found herself thinking about what Scott said. What if Xavier does have one of those mental blocks in my head? What if her power is acutally worse than she thought? No, can't start that kind of thinking.

She'll eventually gain control of her powers, won't she? Her fears are consuming her, she runs out of the store. She has to talk to Xavier, and he better tell her everything.

(Xavier Institute, Bets and Paige's room)

Bets was laying back on her bed, abslutely consumed, but not by everything that's been going on. Her nightmare's are getting worse, and it doesn't help that the guy who attacked her and Darius is still in the mansion. Why did he help us, and what was he doing here? Her thoughts are interrupted when Darius enters the room, "How you doin Bets?""Could be better, but I guess I'm getting by.""Paige mentioned to me earlier that you were having nightmares."

Bets was shocked, that little blonde american hick. She'll pay for letting the cat out of the bag, "Yeah it's fine I have it under control.""No it's not fine. Trust me I've had those problems, and it's no fun not talking about..""I said I'm fine drop it, besides what do you care?""What are..""The otherday hpw you told Joey we're nothing.""You're putting words in my mouth. I said we weren't dating.""Then what are we doing?"

Darius froze unsure of how to answer, "Look Bets, I really like hanging with you, but we just met, and...""Drop it Darius, I'm sorry it's just a really stressful time on everyone I guess.""Okay well why don't I take your mind off things?""What do you mean?""You obviously wanna go out with this piece of hot chocolate so I'm gonna take you on a date.", Bets laughs at Darius, "Have I ever told you I admire your modesty?"

Darius smiles, "Just cause I have it doesn't mean I have to flaunt it, but it is a lot of fun.""Alright tomorrow night me and you.""Dinner and a movie?""Sounds alright by me.""Great be ready to peace at 6 p.m. sharp.""Will do.", Darius gives a thumbs up as he walks out. Bets just smiles, all of her previous thoughts completely forgotten. Now all she was concerned with was her date tomorrow night.

Darius walked back to his room opened the door seeing Joey, towel still around his waist, "Um do you need a little alone time?""Just shut up, and close the door.""Ooh somebody is aggressive. Why are you still in a towel?""I'm just enjoying the breeze, what do you think. My clothes aint out the dryer yet.""You waited to do all of your clothes in one load.""I don't have that many, and it's a waist of water to wash enough for me to wear for a day.""It may be a waist of water, but it'd be a blessing for me, seriously cover yourself man."

Joey just shook his head, why did he have to have a polar opposite for a roommate? He exits the room making his way to the laundry room, but was stopped in his tracks by a sprinting Rogue, "Hey Rogue where's the fire?""Looks like I could ask you the same things.", he blushes realizing he was still in his towel, "Where you off to?""Professor's office, I have a few questions for him.""You want some back up?""No I can handle this myself."

She took off running. Joey wanted to chase after her, but he knew she had to handle this herself. Rogue ran to the Professor's office pushing the door open, Xavier looked up surprised to see someone iin his office, "Professor, I have a few questions, and either you answer them truthfully, or I leave.""Very well Rogue.", Rogue takes off her glove, Xavier is shocked. She quickly puts her hand to his head. Images racing through her mind. Everything he said, now she understood.

Rogue stood back amazed at the things she had seen. She looks to Xavier, he's passed out. She felt bad, but didn't regret doing what she had to, "Beast, come here the Professor need to get in the infirmary.", Hank runs in shocked at what he saw, "How'd this happen?""I used my powers on him.""Rogue, you know how..""It was the only way to get honest answers.""You shoulnd't have stooped to such levels.""I know, but I felt like I had no choice. You heard all of his lies."

Hank stopped arguing knowing it wouldn't change a thing. He carried his friend off, "What were you even looking for?""I wanted to know how many people he's put those mental blocks in.""Did you find your answer?""Yes, Jean's the only one of us. Their was one other person, but it doesn't matter.", now she understood why he did it.

She begins walking out, heading up the stairs, but she's stopped in her tracks after hearing a knock on the door. She opens the door shocked at who's standing there Lance Alvers, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, "What do y'all want?""We came here to talk.", she looked to Lance's jeep seeing it loaded with stuff, "Looks to me like you're looking for a place to crash.""We're done with the Brotherhood.""Where's Blob and the Toad?""They left, we're pretty sure that they're going to join the Hellfire Club.""That sounds a little more like y'all's style.""Hey cut us some slack. We've realized that what Magneto had us doing. That wasn't helping the cause, it was hurting it."

Rogue looked at the genuine look on Lance's face, stunned at the sincerity in his voice. Pietro spoke up, "We've realized that Magneto's dream. It's impossible that it won't be the same as thoe Hellion's. Taking innocent lives, having people run in fear, that's not us. Plus I hate to admit it, but helping you guys whoop Apocalypse. It just felt right, like it's what we should've been doing all along.""What my brother is trying to say is, please let us join you. ", Lance put his hand on Wanda's shoulder, "Let us join the X-Men."

Well there we have it. I apologize for the wait, but my time has been consumed with work lately. I hope upload my next chapter soon, and until then sirjman saying write on.


	9. Chapter 9: Change in the Air

What's up everyone sirjman back at it again. I hated how long it took for me to get my last chapter up so I wanted to get this one up asap. a big thanks needs to go to GET'EM for the suggestions he's given me. I would also like to thank all of you who have commented, and keep reading my story. I honestly didn't think anyone would read it, and I appreciate all of my loyal readers. I own nothing except Joey Stonewell, Darius James belongs to GET'EM. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know.

Chapter 9: Change in the Air

(Xavier Institute Rogue and Kitty's room)

"They wanna what!", the collection of X-Men, New Mutants, Alex and Warren said in unison. Rogue just nodded her head. Kurt decided to speak up, "Well what did you say?""I told them to come back after school tomorrow and we'd talk.""Scott's gonna blow his lid when he hears this.""I think we should let them.""Vhat Rogue are you crazy?", the looks Rogue was getting from everyone in the room seemed to give her the feeling, that was the consensus opinion.

"Look y'all I'm trying to think logically here. I know it ain't easy, what with everything that's going on, but we need to stick together, we need more man power.""What we need to do is get our own problems worked out before we start inviting other people in.", everyone turned to Kitty at her outburst, "Kitty, I thought you of all people would be on board for this.""Don't get me wrong, Rogue. Normally I would be standing right there with you, but most of us don't even know if we wanna be here. Should we really be telling other people this is the best place for mutants?"

Rogue understood where her friend was coming from, but she hadn't seen what Rogue had, "Guys y'all know I went inside the Prof's head. Everything he said..""Could've been altered at a moments notice...", Warren stepped forward, "Look I know I haven't been here that long, but I know a thing or two about the lengths people are willing to go to to get what they want. Xavier's the most powerful telepath in the world, and he could easily alter everything that you saw before you even knew it."

Rogue clinched her fist, "You don't know anything Warren.", Rogue walked out the room, getting many stares from everyone. She walked down the hall, before stopping in her tracks. She heard a lot of noise coming from Darius and Joey's room. She ran to the door quickly opening it, "...and I'm telling you that monstrosity isn't coming in this room.""Come on man, how can you not like a 58 inch plasma screen T.V.""I hate everything technology.""Remind me again which one of us was created in a lab.""Oh the funny man, with his witty comebacks."

Rogue looked at Darius and Joey, both had a look of I'm gonna kill somebody on their face. She then took a glance towards the beds, seeing Elizabeth, Paige, and Laura on one bed, Remy and Piotr on the other. She walked over to Laura, "Hey how long has this been going on?""Since dinner. This is the first time I've seen Darius skip a meal.", Rogue looked kind of shocked. She turned her attention back to the fight, "I deserve to have a T.V. I need something to drown out your snoring..""Don't get me started on stuff you do in your sleep. You realese so many gas bombs i have to clear the room..""You wanna talk about the way I make the room smell, what about you with all these candles you got in here..""I practice with those..""Practice what yoga? I'm sorry I thought we weren't allowed co-ed rooms...""Oh and you think your the epitomy of manhood. I swear there are pregnant women who eat less often than you.."

Remy walked out of the room quickly returning with a bowl of popcorn eagerly watching the events unfold, "It doesn't help that everytime you walk in the room I think someone's making a damn briscuit.""Keep making jokes about my powers, and I'll fry your behind.", Rogue leaned over to Elizabeth, "What started this argument anyway?""Why you didn't invite us to the team meeting.""What?""Darius and the rest of us felt left out, but Joey started trying to stick up for you. He did a really good job, before their pointless, yet entertaining, argument started."

Rogue felt so ashamed, she didn't want to invite them to cause more seperation than there already was, but now that was out the window. She stood up walking in the line of fire, "Alright you two knock it off.""Well look who's here.""Watch it I'd hate to cause you a miscarrage.""I'm sorry were you saying something, it's hard to focus when all I smeel is ash.""Enough, look I'm real sorry bout not lettin y'all in on the meeting, but I didn't want to cause more stress than there already is.""But you saw no problem inviting Warren and Alex.""To be fair they know the situation a little better than you.""If that's what it's about I can respect it, well I could've if you would've invited Remy and Piotr."

Rogue was unsure of how to calm Darius down, "Darius, you know as well as I do that she's doing the best she can.""Really cause last time I checked the only time she's made us feel part of the team was when she sat at dinner with us. Even Shade's offered me lessons on how to fly the Blackbird."'She was the first person to talk to us when we got here.""Give her a gold star. Honestly though how are we part of the team. Y'all still sit with each other at every meal, you've only helped us out with training when we ask, and we don't even have code names. That's eighty percent of the reason i joined.""Darius you didn't even know they had code names when we signed up.""X this is no time for nit picking. Y'all have been so caught up in the drama going on that when we try to understand you throw us out. How are we suppose to be on the team, if you keep acting like we don't exist?"

Darius opened the window and hopped on his disk flying away. Rogue couldn't believe what she'd done, Bets tried to comfort her, "It's okay, he's just a little upset cause he missed dinner.""Just shut up Bets.", Everyone turned to Laura shocked at the normally quiet girl's outburst, "What'd you say to me?""I said shut up. Don't talk about something you don't know. Darius has been through more than any of us. He's seen every side of this deal, and he knows how it plays out. All of you know that Darius was created in a lab to be a a super weapon, but what else do you know about him?", everyone raised their hands, "Besides that he eats a lot."

Everyone's hands dropped, this really kind of disappointed Elizabeth. Now that she thought about it though everytime she asked a question about his past, he just changed the subject. Laura resumed her rant, "Darius isn't an open book. If he says something serious he means it, and that really ticked him off. He'll go blow off steam, and be back here shortly.""Are you sure?""I've had my fair share of arguments with the guy, and trust me he'll be back."

Laura walked out of the room, Bets following quickly behind her, "Laura wait.""What do you want?""I was wondering if you could tell me more about Darius?""Were you even listening to me in there. If Darius wants you to know something he'll tell you.""Yes, but you see me and him have a date tomorrow night, and I want to know some things about him.""Not my problem. I will say this though, I've never seen him as comfortable as he is around you.", Elizabeth smiled at the encouraging words.

Back in the room everyone is slowly walking out until it's down to just Rogue, Joey, and Paige. Joey looks to Rogue, "Rogue, if it makes you feel any better. I think you did the right thing keeping us out of fray.""Joey's right, well I guees that mean's you're right. Anyway we woudl've just increased the rukus.""Thanks y'all, but I think I'm gonna take off before anything else happens.""You sure you're welcome to stay in here as long as you want.""Thanks Joey, but I need to get some sleep, it's been a long day.""Yeah two chapters and then some.", everyone turned to the door seeing Deadpool pass by.

"Anyway, I'm just gonna get some shut eye. You two should do the same, early Danger Room sesh tomorrow morning.""Alright night Rogue.""Night Joey.""Good night don't let them bed bugs bite cha.""Night to you too Paige.", Joey closed the door turning around realizing Paige was still in his room, "Um shouldn't you be off to bed to, or at least off my bed?""Nah Laura ain't the only one who knows Darius' patterns. In about twenty minutes he'll sneak on through mine and Bet's window, ask her to talk, ask me to leave, and I'll be past out on the couch tomorrow morning."

Joey knew the routine all too well himself, "Well in that case you wanna crash in here tonight?""Nah I couldn't impose..""It's no problem you can crash in my bed tonight, and I'll take the floor.""Why don't one of us sleep in Darius' bed?""Did you hear the argument earlier? I don't know if that thing is safe for him to sleep on.""Haha well I can take the floor.""No way, your the guest you take the bed.""A true southern gentleman, Rogue's lucky she got you.""What me and Rogue nah we're not..""Official, but I can read between the lines y'all like each other.""Even if I did, we couldn't become anything. With the control issues I have with my powers, it just wouldn't be good."

Paige was shocked, "Your control problem? What about her's?""It honestly doesn't bother me that much.""Really it doesn't bother you that you couldn't kiss her?""If we were dating, we'd find a way to make it work, but we aren't so let's just drop this.""Whatever you say Romeo.", finally Joey turns off the lights, and gets to go to sleep without protest."

(Paige and Bet's room 2 A.M.)

Elizabeth was lying there in her bed, images flashing threw her head, Jean attacking them, the Hellfire Club sitting around a fire, Rogue attacking them, Warren being turned into something, Darius and Joey leaving the team, Apocalypse returning, red eyes flash waking her up in a glass shattering scream, "It's okay."Ah! who's there?""Bet's it's me Darius.""Darius where have you been?""I just needed to cool off. Are you alright?""I just saw the most frightening things.", Darius knew how to handle this, asking what they were so soon would only hurt her more.

"Don't worry Bets it was just a bad dream.""No! No, Darius there is so much more to this. I..I think it was a vision. I think I saw the future.", Darius just took her in his arms, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen as long as I'm here.", she wanted to tell him what she saw, but she didn't want to ruin this moment, "I'll stay in here with you. I think Joey has Rogue crashing in our room."

(Next morning, Joey and Darius' room)

Joey woke up on the floor, eyes groggy can't really see what's going on. He tries to stand up, but a dead wait is holding him there, he looks to his chest, and sees something that wakes him right up. Paige is laying right on top of him, "Paige, Paige get up. You gotta get back to your room before..", the door knob starts turning, Joey immediately fears the worst. It turns into relief when he sees It's just Darius, "Um should I leave a sock on the door?""Get her off of me!""Hm well, well, well look who needs something from the pregnant lady.""I'm sorry for every insult I ever said. ""And.""I won't threaten to barbeque you every time you make a joke about my powers.""And.""Huh...and I'll let you move your T.V. in here.""Wow I was just looking for a please, but I'll take it."

He gently lifted the sleeping girl off of Joey, before letting her fall hard onto the bed. Both are stunned when she doesn't wake up. Both quickly grab their uniforms making their way to the bathroom, "So what was going on in there?""Paige didn't want to go back to her room, and be forced to sleep on the couch.""She told you that.""She doesn't shut up.""What's Rogue think about that?""For the last time. Nothing is going on between me and Rogue.""True, but isn't she suppose to be the wake up call for all new recruits this morning?""Crap!"

Joey takes off running back to his room, Darius stares on at his friend, "Mhm nothin goin on there."

Joey frantically ran to his room. Oh how could he be so stupid to have Paige sleep in his room? Why did it have to be when Rogue was doing the wake up calls? Luck was on his side he saw Rogue just about to open his door, "Hey Rogue!""Joey, you startled me not used to seeing you with this much energy in the morning, well ever really.""Yeah I just forgot something in my...", Paige walked out the door at that moment, same jeans and blue t-shirt she had on the night before, "What's up early birds?""Um hey Paige?""Well off to go get ready for training. Thanks for not kicking me out Joey.""Yeah you're welcome."

Paige scurried off, and Joey knew he had a lot of explaining, "What was she doing in your room?""She didn't want to go back to her room, because she thought Darius would be in there, so I let her crash in my room for the night.""Yeah I'm sure that's all that happened.""Rogue, come on why are you making a big deal out of nothing?""You call this nothing? You had a girl in your room Joey.""So Darius and Bets sleep in the same room, same bed even. She took my bed, and I took the floor nothing happened.""Why didn't she sleep in Darius' bed?""Have you smelt that thing? If it wasn't his bed, I wouldn't let him sleep on it."

Rogue just shook her head, "Whatever, oh and by the way I'm in charge of training this morning.""Wait what about everyone else?""Logan's out hunting Scott, Storm and Beast are going to a press conference later today, and that leaves me.", at this point Joey would rather have Deadpool lead a training session.

(Danger Room 7 A.M.)

All of the new recruits were gathered up around Rogue, "Alright today's training session another round of last mutant standing. This time though two man teams, Piotr and Warren, Laura and Alex, Darius and Elizabeth, Joey and Paige..."Oh Cherie Gambit have no partner, would you by chance be mine?""No Cajun, Logan made sure to tell me to give you the hardest time out of anyone. So you are on your own Swamprat. I will however be taking part in this too, and my partner will be Nightcrawler.", Kurt teleported in the room, high fiving his sister.

"The winning team gets to skip thenext three Danger Room sessions, but if me and Kurt win it's double duty tonight.", everyone looks nervous at the thought of that, "Alright positions everyone.", the groups dispersed getting on opposite sides of the room. Rogue hit a button, and the room turned into a maze. The countdown started, "5...4...3...2...1..begin."

All of the pairs immediately set off developing a quick startegy, except for surprisingly Alex and Laura, "Listen to me Alex we need to take Warren out first.""No way Gambit is a one man team he'll be the easiest elimination.", about that time Alex is sent flying forward from one of Gambit's charged cards, "Alex Summers is eliminated.""Yeah easy elimination.", Laura took off smelling the air looking for any advantage.

Darius and Elizabeth posted behind a wall waiting for anyone to come there way. Darius took his hat off staring at the blade. He saw a quick shadow move through the reflection of the blade. He just made his hand into a fist, and seconds later Warren came crashing down infront of him, "Warren Worthington has been eliminated.", Darius places the hat back on his head, "It's in the bag."

Gambit was scanning the area looking for anyone, anywhere he's grabbed at from behind he grabs the persons arm flipping them, seeing now it was Paige, "Girl, don't you know better than to take Gambit by yourself.""Yep that's what he's for.", Gambit turned being greeted with a fist to the face from Joey. Joey furiously throws punches and kicks at Gambit, but Gambit's experince pays off as he manages to push Joey back with a strong kick to the gut. There fight is interrupted when Nightcrawler tries to join in.

Kurt is easily dodging all of their attacks by teleporting, "Hey Gambit, how bout a truce for now?""What for?""I don't know bout you, but I don't wanna pull double duty.", Remy was till serving double duty for skipping out yesterday, "Alright I'm in.""Good buy me some time.", Joey stood back, and started trying to find a heat signature. He felt one moving around quickly, and behind him. He threw a fireball at the spot, hitting Kurt spot on.

"Kurt Wagner is eliminated.", Joey suddenly remember, he just used his powers on a teammate. He was relieved when he saw Kurt get up by himself. Gambit looked at Joey realizing now was his chance, he threw one of his cards at Joey, but Joey sensed the heat signature moving out of the way just in time. Paige moved in to try to take out Gambit. She was about to rip her skin off, but she was hit with a hard kick to the stomach.

Paige looked up for her assailant, and was shocked to see Laura. She started to throw punches, but was out of her league against Laura. Laura easily dodged her first two punches, and took her out with a kick to the face, "Paige has been eliminated.", Joey was instantly cursing himself turning his back on his teammate, and now he was alone. At least he shook Gambit, but now he had to come up with a strategy to take out everyone else.

Darius sat there on the ground just as relaxed as he could be, and Bets was getting fustrated, "Why are we just sitting here?""You wanna go after everyone else feel free.""We should be out there kickin serious butt.""Listen until I hear that Laura's been eliminated I'm staying my butt here. She's easily the biggest threat here, and incase you haven't been listening we're the last full team. They're coming to us. So if you want to be productive, start doing your brain scanning.", Bets couldn't believe how smart Darius sounded when it came to this. Normally on practice missions he just sat there, and let Laura or Alex make the plan.

Laura made her weaved her way through the maze looking for any sign of anyone. Stupid Alex, why couldn't he just listen to her? She had the field experience all he had was his last name, and for some reason here that held more value. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears someone closing in on her location. She see it's Piotr, great he was taken out pretty easy in the first session. She hid behind a wall, being sure to give away her location by making a lot of noise, and sure enough Piotr made his way towar her.

However unexpectedly he came in powered up, and when Laura assaulted him with a kick he didn't budge. He picked her up, and tossed her into a wall making a dent. He then proceeded to wrap said wall around her, as easy as if it were a rug, "Laura has been eliminated. The team of Alex Summers and Laura is officially eliminated.", Laura got extremely ticked off at hearing that. She knew she could get out if she had a little time.

Darius stood up, "Alright time to get going.""Now I thought they were after us.""All that's left is Piotr, Gambit, Rogue, and Joey. The only one we gotta worry about taking out is Piotr, the rest will take care of themselves.""How can you be so..""Just trust me.", Bets gave up as it seemed like Darius was a man on a mission. He mad his way through the maze checking every corner before even making a move. Then he saw Rogue, he slowly made his way behind her, but was hit by a fireball.

Joey charged at Darius throwing several fireballs at Darius' feet, making sure not to hit him. Rogue immediately took action assiting Darius as she took her gloves off and started swining at Joey. No she can't absorb my powers, she wont be able to control them. He spotted Elizabeth, and knew what he had to do. He used excellent footwork, making Rogue follow his every move. Finally Rogue was getting frustrated, and right as Rogue was throwing all she had into one final punch he ducked, and she connected on Elizabeth. It was a brief touch, but it was enough to take her out.

"Elizabeth Braddock has been eliminated. No full teams are left.", Rogue couldn't believe how easily he tricked her into doing that. She turned at Joey wanting to do nothing, but take him out. She is stopped in her tracks though when Darius stops her from moving. Darius was wanting to make sure he was the one to eliminate Rogue, how dare she eliminate Bets. Just as he was about to finish her, he is hit by a powerful blast courtesy of Gambit. He hits the floor almost out of it, and Colossus finishes the job charging in landing a powerful metal punch to the jaw.

"Darius James has been eliminated. The team of Elizabeth Braddock and Darius James is eliminated.", Joey couldn't believe it he thought for sure Darius would be last man standing. His attention is turned back to the Cajun though as he is dodging non-stop attacks from Gambit. Where is he getting all these cards, and how many more until he runs out? Joey's attention is again torn away as he has to dodge attacks from Rogue now to.

"So Cherie me and you are teaming up?", Rogue responds with a powerful kick to the chin, "Remy Lebau has been eliminated.", Rogue doesn't celebrate the elimination as it wasn't the one she wanted. She moves after Joey, but is easily picked up by Colossus. He more gently places her into one of walls before wrapping it around her, "Rogue has been eliminated. The team of Kurt Wagner and Rogue has been eliminated.""Sorry Rogue, but I no want to do doubles.", Rogue sighed, she wasn't even in the last two standing.

Joey and Colossus squared off. Here it was for all the marbles. Joey started firing flames at Colossus, but with what little heat he had on them they didn't affect Colossus. Colossus easily made his way to Joey tackling him to ground, and knocking the wind out of him. He again gentl places him into a wall, and wraps it around them to insure the win, "Joey Stronwell has been eliminated. The team of Paige Guthrie and Joey Stonewell has been eliminated. Piotr Rasputin is the last man standing. The team of Piotr Rasputin and Warren Worthington is victorious."

Piotr lets out a celebratory, "Ah!", earning laughs from everyone around. Except for Warren who seemed rather upset and is that a look of jealousy on his face. ALex walked right up to Warren, "What wrong with you man? We don't have to do double duty, and you get to skip on training for a little while.""That should be me right there that's getting cheered.""Dude seriously, thr=e Prof's already gotten on you about your ego.""That doesn't change the fact it should be me.""You won enjoy the victory bruh.", Warren just clinched his fist, and walked out of the room.

The team dispersed as it was time for them to get ready for school. Joey was the last one to leave the room. All he could think about was how good it felt to freely use his powers the way he did. He makes his way into the eleveator, and he's just so proud of himself being one of the last two standing. He couldn't feel any better about himself. Finally he reaches his floor, and as soon as he steps out of the elevator he's grabbed and carried into a nearby room. He breaks free, fists covered in flames. He turns around ready for anything except who it actually was.

"Darius! Why did you grab me like that?", Darius just gestures with his hand, and Joey follows it looking around the entire room noticing every male students in the institute, except Scott, was in here, "Sorry man, but we need to have a guy meeting.""For what?""Well as I'm sure all of you gentlemen are aware, me and Bets have been getting really close late, and we're actually going on an official date tonight.", a few of the guys seem dissappointed, but the rest are just itching to get out of there. Warren stood up and asked, "So you just brought us in here so you could gloat?""No I came here to give you a warning. In honour of my girl I will deliver it in her native tongue.""Dude we all speak..""Silence before thou art charged with treason for breaking the man law.""Is that how you think people in England talk?""Absolutely. Now beware lady Elizabeth Braddock, for if thou shalt leer or ogle at my lady and boo in a non joking manner or without my knowledge, thou shall have thy genitals crushed with untold amounts of pressure."

After that last line almost all of the guys"blocked themselves", except Joey, "First off awesome accent.""Thank you Sir Joseph of the stone well""Second are we done, I gotta get to school.""You will have safe passage.""Are you gonna talk like that all day now?""Perhaps if it please ma lady.""Or annoys the crap out of her.""This is acceptable aswell.", everyone hastily made their way out of the room to get ready for school. Darius just stood there watching all of his friends take off. Friends, there's a word he doesn't get to use very much. He's snapped back to attention by his growling stomach, quickly taking off downstairs. He's the first one down as everyone is fighting over the bathroom. He smiles quickly fixing himself two plates, and digs in.

He is so focused on eating he doesn't even hear Rogue take a seat near him, "Hey Darius.""Oh Rogue, never scare a man when he's eating.""Sorry bout that didn't mean to frightne you. I just wanted to apologize for last night. Your right I guess I ain't really done anything to make y'all part of the team.""Relax water under the bridge and all of that. However there is one thing I would like you to explain.""What's that?""What was goin on with you and Matchstick during training?""What are you talking about?""Come one you were trying to beat him like he stole somethin.""I had a strategy.""You were trying to eliminate someone who was helping you.""Helping me!""Yeah he refused to use his powers on you, but as soon as I got near you he going full force."

Rogue hadn't thought about that, "I mean really what was it over.""He took out Kurt.""I can understand that, but I think there's more to it.""What're you talking about.""Well for example why'd you team him up with Paige?""I was trying to make it even teams.""You were trying to make sure he was first out.", there conversation is interrupted as Paige walks into the room, "Hey guys what we talking about?""Nothing.""Why Rogue put you and Matchstick on the same team.""Well I can answer that one. She saw me coming out of y'alls room.""Oh so that's what it is. Your jealous.""Jealous of what.""Your mad Paige crashed in our room last night.""No I'm not.""Come on Rogue it's easy to tell when your lying.""I'm not lying.""Sure you are. You can't look me in the eyes, your pale face is red as a tomato."

Rogue got up and walked off, Paige quickly followed her, "Rogue I'm sorry. Had I known you'd get this upset I wouldn't of slept in there last night. If it makes you feel any better nothing happened he slept on the floor, and I slept on his bed.""I know, but Paige. If I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone?""If it's that you like Joey, cat's kind of out the bag.""No not that. I know I don't talk about this at all, but it really bothers me. I can't be in a relationship with anyone. My touch can kill, and I couldn't put anyone through that. I know everyone says they don't mind not being able to touch me, but that's just to many things to work around. Holding hands, having my head on a guy's shoulder, kissing, it's all too much of a sacrifice. I don't want to ask anyone to go through it with me. Until I can control my powers, I'm not safe to even go on a date."

Paige just smiled, "Funny last night Joey was telling me if y'all dated he'd be concerned over his powers.""His nah his will be easier to work around.""Really? If he loses control he'd fry your butt. You touch him he passes out. That'd probably just make him like you more, he considers sleeping his favorite hobby.""He does talk about it a lot, and i never really thought how tough his powers are on him. Especially with the way he is, he'd be ready to kill himself if he hurt anyone he cared about.""Exactly, so does that mean you'd give some thought about dating him.""I don't know. Until he's ready to consider it, nothing is gonna happen.""I'll take that as a yes."

Rogue just shook her head at the girl making her way back to the dining room, but bumping into Joey along the way, "Oh sorry Rogue. I've been meaning to..""Don't worry about it we're good.""Are you sure I don't mind..""Joey it's fine, I know nothing happened with you and Paige.", Joey looked surprised, but knew what happened when he spotted Paige and she gave him a thumbs up, "Alright well wanna go grab some breakfats on the way to school. It's a mad house in there right now.""Fine by me.", the two make their exit off in search of some breakfast.

(Xavier Institute, 10 A.M.)

Xavier sat in his wheelchair atop the stair infront of his school's main entrance. What was he doing out here? Whatever it was he was looking around, and seemed anxious. He looks to the sky spotting a giant metal orb floating towards him. The orb lands on the ground, and Magneto exits it, "Erik.""Charles, I trust Logan told you I was hear yesterday.""He did, and I assume it's about Antartica.""Yes I fear in order to understand the return of our nightmares come to life, we must journey into the Savage Lands."

Well there you have it. I hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Can't wait to start work on the next one. Please if you read this leave a review. I would like to know everyone's opinion on this story. Until next time sirjman saying write on.


	10. Chapter 10: Sinister Devlopment

Hey everyone I'm back at it again. My last chapter practically wrote itself. Gotta give GET'Em a lot of credit his suggestion have really got my flow going. I actually could've continued my last chapter, but I didn't want it to get cluttered. Hope y'all enjoy I own nothing except Joey Stonewell, Darius James belongs to my good friend GET'EM.

Chapter 10: Sinister Development

(Xavier Institute 3 P.M.)

Kitty Pryde made her way through the main entrance of an empty Institute, "Hello Professor, Mr. McCoy, Mr. Logan!", she was puzzled, then startled by, "All of them peaced out.""Ah!", Deadpool literally popped out of nowhere, "Where did you come from, and why are you still here?""I don't know, and cause of write guy duh.""Well where did everyone else go?""Logan's looking for One eye, Baldy went with Metal Head, and Beast and Storm are still out. So I'm in charge until they get back.""You're not even a member of the team. Are you even allowed in this house?""Good point and exellent question, but not gonna answer it.", Kitty was growing increasingly frustrated with Deadpool, so she just turned to walk off, but was stopped in her tracks when she heard a knock at the door.

She made her way over to answer it, and standing there was Lance, Pietro, and Wanda, "Oh hey guys.""Hey Kitty have y'all decided?""Well not...""I knew it. I told both of you they don't give a crap about us. I should've gone with Blob and Toad.""Shut up Pietro. If you did do you know how mad Father would be?""Who cares! I just want to go back to the boarding house.""We can't..""And we haven't reached a decision, not because we don't care about y'all. It's because we're going through some stuff right now. With Jean gone, and Scott missing..""Wait Summers went awol?""Yeah we can't find him anywhere. Logan's been searching for him since last night."

Lance couldn't believe Mr. By th book would leave his own friends at a time like this, "Well can we at least hang out here. Maybe if y'all see how much we've changed it will change your minds.""I guess that wouldn't hurt.", Kitty let them inside, all three in disbelief that they are actually in the Institute, and it's not for a fight. The peace is interrupted as soon as Bobby walks through the doors.

"Brotherhood!.", he immediately gets into ice mode ready for battle. Kitty runs in, "Bobby no! They're not attacking us. All they want to do is hang out.", Deadpool scoffs, "This is the most boring story ever. If it were my story there would be explosions everywhere, non stop attacks, maybe I'll get on FanFiction later, and try my luck.""What's he talking about?"Just ignore him. He's one of Wolverine's psychotic delusional friends.""Am I delusional, or just enlightened beyond your comprehension. Great now he's got me dropping Rorshach lines. This guy's all over the place."

Lance does his finger to say crazy in sign language, everyone nods there head in agreement.

(random hotel)

Scott layed in his bed just staring at the ceiling. What could he do? It felt like his entire world was flipped upside down, then turned inside out. He felt so crazy he started talking to himself, "Maybe I should go back to the Institute with the others. If I do that though, I'll have to face Xavier. If I keep running though, I'll be betraying my friends. Why the hell can't this be an easy decsion. Everything used to be so black and white. Which side am I on, good or bad. Am I the hero, or...No Scott stop doing youself like that. It's the Professor's integrity that's in question not your's. You always do the right thing. Always no matter how hard. If I go back there though will I be helping this new by any means necessary Professor, or the man who taught me that our powers were a blessing not a curse. Ah! Jean why can't you help me!"

(Danger Room 5 P.M.)

Joey and Darius are in an intense training session trying to dodge multiple paintball drones, and they don't seem to concered about them, "So you know any good places I could take Bets to eat tonight?", Joey blasts a drone, "Not really. Haven't ate out that much since I've been here. Drone six o'clock.", Darius makes a fist crushing the drone that was directly behind him, "I wanna make sure this goes right tonight man.""You good man you seem really nervous.""What I'm not nervous you're the one who's...nervous.""Dang this is serious. You can't even make a decent comeback.""I know I sound like you.""Hey!"

Rogue shakes her head, "Hey girls if y'all two are done talking bout your hair, can you focus on the training session?", Darius' hat starts floating in the air, and rotating, "Wait!". Joey makes a tiny flame, and he's holding it underneath the spinning rim, "Throw it on three...one...two...three.", Darius throws a punch launching the hat, and in a straight line it takes out the three remaining drones. Rogue just shakes her head, walking towards the two, "Y'all two need to take this seriously. If this were actually in the field you'd be dead."

Darius just chuckles slightly, "Did you just see how we killed that? Besides in case you forgot, if this were the field we wouldn't be here.""Darius, she's right we gotta be more focused. Why don't we run the course again?""You can't be serious we're awesome. You do what you want I gotta date to get ready for.""Darius man, Darius!", Darius just waved him off walking into the elevator. He couldn't believe how excited he was, he couldn't, "Darius."

Darius looked around freaked out, he was the only one in the elevator, "Dariu!""Ah!", Darius grabbed his head hitting the round. The doors opened Darius looked up seeing Bobby and Laura standing there, "You alright man?""Yeah just a migraine. I need to go take something for it.", Darius walks off. Laura looks concerned for her friend, "Bobby, go tell Rogue I'll be down there when I can. I need to check on Darius.""Alright, but be quick she's more harsh than Logan when you miss a training session."

Laura just nods her head running after Darius, "Darius, are you alright.""Yeah I told you it's just..""Don't even try that headache bullcrap. It's happening again isn't it?""I dont know what..", one look from Laura, and he knows he can't lie, "Yeah he's getting louder, more control. I don't know how much longer I can fight him off.""Why don't you talk to the Professor about it?""I did when I got here. He says there's nothing. He can't find a trace of anything. No trigger words, no tech, nothing. He even looked for a tiny man with a megaphone in my ear.""Why?"Cause I asked him to.""Really?""What you have claws coming out your hands and feet, I control gravity, anything's possible."

Laura shook her head in frustration, "Okay, what are you going to do though?""Nothing, nothing's happened yet.""That's a good argument.""Hey until this voice makes me do something I don't wanna do, There's nothing to worry about.""Darius, you can't be this ignorant.""I have a date tonight can't we worry about this tomorrow?""Can't you put it off until we get this sorted out?""Look there's nothing to worry about, I'm fine, nothing's ever happened...""That doesn't mean it can't."

Darius is growing increasingly frustrated, "Look Bets' is going through a lot right now. She's having nightmares, and I'm hoping this will take her mind off of whatever's causing them.""A nightmare?""It's something that people see in their sleep that scares them.""Oh.", Laura knew of these all too well, just never knew what they were. Laura looks to Darius, "Please prove me wrong. You go tonight, but tomorrow...""No problem we'll tell the others.""And I'll go with you tonight.""What! X no offense, but I don't want a third wheel.""Darius, you need more than just Elizabeth there if something does happen. The power you showed in that training session. She couldn't handle you by herself, none of us could."

Darius stood there scratching his head for a moment, "What if I could get two more people to go with me. Then would you forget about this?""Alright, but who are you gonna find on this short of notice?""I've got a bright idea."

(20 minutes later Darius and Joey's room)

"You want me to what!""Joey man you like her. You're gonna have to ask her out sooner, or later anyway.""I..I can't risk..""If you say anything about your control issues, I'll beat the sparks outta you.""This is serious. I haven't touched anyone since my powers manifested.""It's Rogue, you can't touch her anyway.""Oh great way to convince me.""Look I believe that you can control your powers. If you don't take this step with Rogue, you might never...""You're really nervous about this date aren't you?""What..um yeah...I just..""Wanted to try to help me and yourself out at the same time.""Yeah let's go with that.""Look man I appreciate it, but I don't know if this is a good time.", Darius was getting really nervous. he only had forty minutes before it was time to take off.

"Look, what if it's not a date just the four of us hanging out?""That doesn't seem so bad.""And it's not. That's all a first date really is is hanging out with someone you want to get closer to.""Darius James being serious? Who are you, and what have you done with my roommate?""Stick to setting stuff on fire, leave the jokes to me."'Since it's that important to you, I'm in.""Thank you so much.""Yeah, yeah I'll go ask Rogue.""Better let me do it.""Why I can handle it.""Yeah right as soon as I mentioned her name you were shaking like a baby calf. Besides this is just a hang out, not a date. Also I've seen how long it takes you to get ready, for a guy who claims to be so manly you spend a lot of time in the bathroom."

Darius runs as Joey jokingly flames his fist up.

(Antartica)

A snow covered wasteland is all that can be seen. Suddenly like a bullet a giant metal orb flies through the sky, landing on the snow covered ground. Two men exit the orb, "Which way to your lab?""Just over that ridge.""Why did we not land closer?""Let's just say we are not alone in this land.""The Reaper himself wouldn't come to this land to collect a soul.""That's what I thought, before I found the Savage Lands.""What are you talking about what is this Savage Lands?"

(Xavier Institute, 5:50 P.M.)

Darius waited anxiously tapping his foot. In spite of what he told Joey, he prepared for it like it was a date. His hat nice and clean atop his head, blue button up long sleeve shirt buttoned all the way except for the top, shirt tucked into black dress pants, and nice black dress shoes. Joey mad his way down in a short sleeve black button up unbottuned all the way revealing a white t-shirt, blue jean, and black converse, "I thought you said it wasn't a date.""I said you're not on a date, I said nothing about me.""Now Rogue's gonna think I'm some douche bad for not getting dressed up.""It's not a date chill."

Their conversation is interrupted as Bets and Rogue make their way down. Bets looks ready for a date, straples black dress, and black high helled shoes. Rogue on the other hand is in her regular clothes, "We're ready to get going.", Rogue pulls Bets in and whispers, "Why didn't y'all tell me this was a date?""Not a date, and relax he's only a little more dresse up than you.", Darius finally has enough, "Alright come on we need to get going.""Aren't you the romantic?""I'm just a guy who doesn't want to be late for the movie.""True let's get going ladies."

As the four are making there way out, Kurt teleports into the room, "Have fun on your date!""Not a date.", Rogue and Joey say simultaneously.

(roadside restaraunt)

Scott sat there staring at his food. Burger and fries, he couldn't bring himself to eat. Not when he felt so alone. His thoughts are interrupted when a familiar voice, "Bub, you look like you just took a beaten.""And I fell like it too. What brings you here Logan?""You know why I'm here kid.""I ain't coming back Logan. Too much has happened.""Scott, the Professor's admitted he was wrong..""That's not it.""He ain't gonna do it again.""That's not it.""He hasn't done it to you.""That's not it Logan! We've lived in that house together for how long? We all lived in that house together, and what bonds do we have huh? The only person who truly cared about me in that place, in this world was Jean, and he drove her away!"

Logan shook his head, "This is exactly what Frost wants Scott. She's crazy, and will do whatever it takes to get her way.""Sounds like she didn't have to do too much work. Everyone stayed by the Professor's side, but for how long? How long until another secret comes out, then the next one, then the one after..""Will you stop it. Everyone's stupid when they're young. They leave it behind them, that's why it's called the past.""He didn't have to keep it from us.""If you would've known how much of an extremest he was back in the day, would you really have bought that he wanted peace?""No, and I don't now."

Logan just sighed, "Look kid I can't make you come back with me, but there's still a whole bunch of people back there at the institute that care about you. They wanna make sure you're alright.""Tell them I'm fine.""I'm not good at this, but stay in smelling range where I can find ya. That way if you're ever in trouble you got some back up.""Deal.", Logan walked away smiling. It wasn't a lot of progress, but it was still progress.

(Xavier Institute 6:30 P.M.)

Kitty was walking to Piotr's room for the next tutoring session, thinking about what to go over tonight, but she was interrupted when Lance stepped infront of her, "Hey there Kitty.""Oh hey Lance.""Mind giving me the tour of the place?""You've lived here before, not much has changed.""I know, but I'm gettin bored in here, and I really wanna spend time with you.""I know Lance, but I've gota go tutor Piotr.""The Tin head! What are you hangin around him for?""He needs help with school, and he asked me to tutor him so...""So what? I'm sure he'd be okay if you missed one night.""Lance I'm not blowing him off, just because you're jellin.""What me jealous? Nah Kitty look I just wanna spend time with my girl. Is that so wrong?""No Lance it's not, but Piotr really needs help. Especially with his English."

Lance sighed in defeat, he knew he couldn't convince Kitty to skip this session, "Fine, but at least hang out with me when you're done.""Right after I'll meet you in the dining room when we're done.""Alright see you then.", as Kitty walked off, Lance couldn't help, but feel a upset. He just steams over it, but it was the best thing in the long run. Kitty would've gotten really upset if he would've blown his lid.

He starts to head out the main entrance, but is stopped in his tracks, by a returning Wolverine, "What are you doin here Rockslide?""Lo..Logan we were..""We, there are more of you here?""Just Wanda and Pietro, we came to join the team...""Join the...Rogue!""Um she took off, with those three new people.'"Elf, Half-Pint, anyone wanna fill me in on what's going on!"

Logan starts walking around kind of looking aimlessly for someone who can fill him in on what's going on. Finally he spots Laura, "Laura, what's going on. Why are the Brotherhood in here?""They said they wanna join up.""Who told them they could?""No on really. They just started hanging out here, waiting on the Professor.""And where is the Professor?""Don't really know. Deadpool was the only one here when he took off. I asked him, but then he started talking about how no one reads the chapters, but him.""And they don't. Writer guy is gonna get all of you. You wanna be like Scott. Perfectly good character forced into the background, cause he doesn't keep with the program."

Logan and Laura just shake their heads at Deadpool, "Wade, just tell me where the Professor went.""Yeah you see I don't know if I can do that. I really don't wanna mess with writer guy's..""Just tell me where he is.""Um yo writer if you're paying attention now would be a good time to check up on there date."

(Bayville Steakhouse 8 P.M.)

Joey sat their staring at the menu, unsure of what to do, "Y'all order whatever you want I got dinner tonight.", everyone was surprised that Darius was so willing to spend so much money, "Dude, how do you have any money?""Traveling bro, all I'm gonna say.", Bets saw her opportunity to get ask Darius about his past, "Speaking of traveling, where are some of the places you've been?""I've been all over the world just about. The only place I haven't been is England. What's it like there?""It's a nice place I guess, but the weather is absolutely terrible.""Really?""Yep, but I'm really curious where did you get that hat of yours?""My hat? It was a gift from a very, very good friend."

(flashback science base)

We see a young teenager, in an all white prison looking uniform,looking around his room. He was searching for something, "Looking for something Darius?", a man about 6ft. 5in. tall with a skinny build, and pale skin. He was wearing the sameoutfit, but also wore a peculiar hat, it was quite large and round, it was all black, but the rim was some kind of metal. The young Darius looked at the man excitement in his eyes, "Oh hey Pierce, I'm just looking for my disk, I've looked everywhere.""Did you look in your backpack?""Yes.""Darius, did you really?""No.", Darius went to his white backpack, searching through it, and quickly finding his disk.

"Told you, why do you want that thing anyway?""I have another test run today.""Another, Essex is really working you hard kid.""I'm hoping if I impress him, maybe he'll let me leave the base.""Kid I doubt that, nobody leaves the base.""You and Riptide get to leave a lot.""Trust me what we have to do to get outta here, I'd rather be a gunie pig.""Yeah right. Oh shoot I need to get going!"""Alright good luck kid."

(end of flashback)

"Darius!""AH!", Darius is holding his head, "Darius are you alright?", Bets was concerned as was Joey and Rogue, "I'm fine, I'm fine just been getting these random painful headaches lately.""Why don't we just skip dinner and head home?""Yeah that my be for the best.", now they were definitely worried Darius passing up the best steak in town. Something was definitely up."

They all got up and walked out. Darius looked to the ground, just feeling weird.

(flashback)

Darius was exiting the training room, a plethora of people were there to congratulate him. All except the three people he wanted to see, "Does anyone know where my parents, or Dr. Essex are?""There in your the genetics lab on the second floor.""Thank you sir.", Darius made his way to the second floor quickly hearing a commotion, "He's too young for that. I won't let you put my son through that.""You forget it was my genetic research that made him possible.""But it was our DNA that mad him possible.""Essex he's not ready to go on missions with me. Why don't you let the kid..""Shut up Pierce. All of you knew what Project Maradeur was about."

Darius entered the room, "Oh Darius, son why don't you go...""Dr. James why don't you let your son know his fate.""Nathan, this isn't the..""Why do you think you exist Darius?""Nathan.""You were created by me Darius. You live to serve..", he's punched in the face by Pierce, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life Pierce.", he ignores Essex's warnings, and walks right up to Darius, "Darius, here.", he hands the young man his hat, "Take it, and keep it safe. Run away from here, and never come back. No matter what. Let's finish this Essex."

He charges at the mad doctor, before yelling, "Run Darius, and protect those closest to you.", Darius stares on until his parents grab him by the shoulder forcing him out of the room. They run until they reach the main entrance, they are stopped by two guards, "Sorry Dr. James, but the experiment is not allowed off base.""Darius when I say go, run and don't stop, but dad.""No arguing, honey let's make sure Darius gets out. Go!"

The two tackle the soldiers, as Darius' father hits the button to open the door, "Run son!", Darius was hesitant, but obey his father's order. He looked back as he made it out the door. Both of his parents were thrown to the floor, and shot by each soldier. Darius was frightened, he knew there was nothing he could do. He ran, and ran, and never stopped.

(end of flashback)

Darius is snapped back to reality when he hears chants of, "No more Muties! No more Muties!", Joey shook his head disgusted at what was being said. He almost got sick when he saw Graydon Creed step forward, "My fellow humans. We are facing a terrible, terrible crisis..", Darius zoned out, he started hearing a loud ringing, but it was interrupted by, "Darius!""Ah out of my head!", as he screamed that trees were ripped from the ground, his friends tossed to the ground, and nearby trash cans and benches were crunched. Creed, and the protestor's saw this, "There is one of the many terrors we face! And the fire maker is with him. Brothers and sister let us make an example of these devil spawn!"

Joey was in fear, how could they get out of this situation without hurting anyone. His thought process is haulted when he sees three glowing spikes hit the ground and explode. A mysterious figure jumps infront of them, and it's strange that Rogue seems to know him, "Evan!""Rogue, you and your friends get down the manhole.""We can't leave without Darius.""I'll get him, you just get the other two down to the sewers.", Rogue didn't hesitate in getting Bets and Joey down the manhole. Evan runs over to Darius, and grabs him carrying him down the manhole.

Creed smiles, "Look as they retreat to their rightful home. That's where they belong beneath the ground, where they can't harm the purity of mankind. We must force the others to follow there suit."

Evan shakes his head listening to this crazy man talk. He's brought back to attention istening to Rogue, "Thank you for saving us.""No problem.""Who are you?"'name's Evan Daniels, call me Spyke.", their attention is turned back to Darius who's finally coming to, "Darius, are you alright?""Yeah Bets I'm...""In serious trouble. What's going on man, and don't say headaches.""Why don't I take y'all back to the Mansion come on.""Thank you Evan, how are the others?""Others more people live down here?""Yeah we call ourselves the Morlocks."

Darius' eyes turn white, and EVan is thrown into a wall. Darius takes off running, but a lot faster than usual, "Darius! Darius!", Bets cried out. Tears began filling her eyes.

Well sorry it took me longer than I planned, but I hope it was worth the wait. Until next time sirjamn saying write on.


	11. Chapter 11: Rise of Sinister

It's time for another addition to X-Men Evolution Season 5. I gotta say, I love writing this story, and I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews good, or bad. I hope y'all enjoy this add. I got a week off coming up, and I hope to spend more time on this story. I own nothing except Joey Stonewell, GET'EM 64 owns Darius James. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Rise of Sinister

(Sewer's 10 P.M.)

Bets was scared, they'd been searching for Darius for an hour, but hadn't found a thing, "I don't understand what happened to him. Why? Why is he like this now?", Rogue couldn't grasp it either, but needed to comfort her teammate none the less, "Don't worry. Logan and Laura will be here soon, and they'll find him quick.""What good that'll do. You've seen how strong he is. How can you beat somebody that controls gravity?""Why don't I take y'all to the Morlock Tavern. It's not far from here.", Bets follows, but is still feeling no better.

She has an empty look in her eyes. He hasn't acted like this, not as long as she's known him. What if this was the real him? What if Laura was like this too? They must've been planning this for a while, "What the hell!", Bets is snapped to attention, but she's really wishing she wasn't. It looked like a serious fight broke out, and a few people didn't make it.

Evan searched the bodies, tears growing larger every second. He finally broke when he saw the body of a little girl, "Torpid, who did this?", Rogue looked too, "Callisto is missing. SO is Caliban and Scaleface.""Do you not see this Rogue! Look at this, this is what your friend did!""Don't talk about Darius like that! He's not a killer!", Bets stepped back after her outburst. He's not, is he?

Evan was frustrated, he shot a series of spikes into the wall. Joey was noticeably quiet. Just staring at the bodies, Darius wouldn't no, couldn't do this. He examined the bodies closer, "These people, they were killed before we even stepped foot in the sewers.""How can you tell that?""I can sense the heat signatures, or in this case the lack thereof. These people have been dead for a about five hours. We were at the mansion.""Alright well if Bright eyes didn't kill them who did?""That's one answer I can't even pretend to know."

(Antartica)

The snow filled devil land was wearing on Xavier, "Magneto why did you not just land by your lab?""Because in order to insure our prisoners had no way out of there frozen prison. I had to make sure they couldn't use there powers. So I built a power neuralizer, and no powers will work once in range.""Very well how much longer though?", Magneto picked Xavier up and out of his modified wheelchair, "Look Xavier."

Xavier was amazed at what he saw. A jungle habitation, and there was warmth coming from it, "But how is this possible?""The people from the Savage Land are intelligent, in spite of their demeanour.""Very well, but how am I suppose to make my way through these jungles?""My lab is just down this cliff, when we get there I'll have something that could help you with your problem.", Xavier was puzzled, but just nodded in agreement.

(Sewers, 10: 40 P.M.)

Logan sniffed the air in the Morlock's lair, but was surprised, "Darius definitely came by here, but he wasn't here for long. He had some company by the smell of it. Three people, never smelled them before.", Laura took a shot at sniffing the air, "There were four.""What are you talking about?""Darius, hat has a different smell than him. I catch the scent of his hat without him in a lot of places in this room.""So he knew these people?""I'm guessing.", Evan was off in the corner, just wanting to cut loose on somebody.

He should've been there, he could've prevented this. All of this, everything that happened tonight. Why did he have to leave the Tavern? Logan snaps everyone out of there trance, "Alright everyone let's head back to the mansion. We can get Beast to fire up Cerebro.""Who's going to use it though?""You are little lady.""Me, but I'm not strong enough. There's no way..""Look Professor's no where to be found, Jean's eft us, and you're the only other telepath left on the team. I know you care a lot about Darius, and there were innocent good people who died tonight. I'm not blaming him, but we find him we'll at least get some answers."

Bets just nodded her head in agreement, kind of frightened by Logan, "Evan, you're coming with us.""I ain't going anywhere.""That wasn't a question kid. That was an order.""I'm not an X-Man you can't give me orders.""Then how do you expect to find the people who did this.", Logan jestured his hand to the bodies that were on the ground. Evan was angered, but sighed and gave in following the other's out.

(Antartica)

"Magneto, you've out done yourself on this one.", Xavier looked down at his legs, and the metal apparatus that was on each one, "Charles, you'd be amazed at what this land can power. It gives off a natural pure engergy source that makes all other sources of energy, obolete.", Xavier couldn't help, but to be impressed. He was so shocked at how well he moved, it was like he never stopped walking.

There peaceful time is interrupted by a loud BOOM! A giant hole is made in the wall, standing in it is a man who looks like a Pteranodon, one woman wearing a green and white striped suit that oddly matched her hair, and another very giant bald man all of them had on the same odd looking belt. The woman took the lead, "Sauron, Blockbuster take them, but remember Sinister wants them alive."

(Xavier Institute 12 A.M.)

Logan was pacing back and forth unsure of what to do. He was running through every scenario possible. He catches Deadpool out the corner of his eye, "Wade, you ready to talk?""Um let me think about this um no.""If you tell me where Xavier is I'll talk to him about getting you on the team.""Can I fly the Blackbird, have my own team, my own love interest...""Settle down, and don't push it. Just tell me where Chuck went off to.""Oh that's easy Antartica.", Logan gets a surprised look on his face, "What did I, oh writer guy is pissed at me isn't he. He's gonna give me less talking time. He can't do that we have a..""Wade!""Logan! This is fun.""Did you say Antartica?""No I said this is fun. Geeze you don't listen to what I'm saying, or and now you're walking out of the shot. You see this is why I'm his favorite!"

Logan runs to a nearby computer room, Deadpool not far behind. He sees Laura and Beast sitting in the room, "Laura type in the coordinates Darius got from that Hydra lab.""Why?""Do it!", she moaned and typed them up quickly. Logan looked at it for a second, "Looks like we're headin to Antartica.", Logan hit a button for the inercom system, "Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Sam, Tabitha, and Ray pack your bags tomorrow morning we're leaving for Antartica.", he released the button, and saw he was on the recieving end of an icy stare from Laura.

"What?""You know what. You're really not sending me into the field.""I'm not sending anyone from you squad in.""Why not we've proven ourselves?""No you haven't, none of you have.", he turned around surprised to see the angry faces of Gambit, Piotr, Paige, Bets, Warren, Alex, and Joey, "What don't tell me y'all are gonna get in a mood over this.", Joey stepped forward, "Darius, is our friend, and we should be the ones to bring him back.""Kid have you forgotten that just days ago you set youself on fire? We don't know what we're walking into here, and we need experience on our side.""I'm not gonna stand here and argue with you about that, but you need someone who has experience with him just as badly."

Logan is angered, but actually interested in what the kid has to say. Joey sees his opportunity, "Nobody in here knows Darius or his powers better than Laura. She's the only one who can effectively take him down in training. Piotr is the only guy in training Darius has trouble stopping dead in his tracks, if we need a knockout blow Gambit has stealth mastered, Bets is an asset you can't afford to leave behind. She's a powerful telepath on top of being one of the few people extremely close to Darius. Alex and Warren are perfect for distracting Darius. Warren would be a great scout to see what you're dealing with, and Alex would make a great asset for infiltraiting wherever this guy's hiding out. Paige's ability to turn into any element can play a huge factor as well."

Logan was surprised at how hard this kid was working to sell, "What about you kid?""Me, I don't really have anything to contribute. I made a mistake. I'm the one who let Darius get away. I'm the reason Spyke had to come and save us. If I would've responded at all we might not be in this mess. It's my fault he's gone, so it's my job to bring him back.", Alex cracked up a little, "Sorry bro, but that was a little too sheesy.", Joey was kind of ashamed he knew it was, but he couldn't stop himself from saying it. Logan smirked a little, "Sorry, but y'all kids are still too green to be going on missions like this.", everyone's anger levels rose at that.

Laura decided to jump in and help out, "Look we're going either way. You can either voluntarily let us go, or we can do something underhanded and sneaky to get on this mission. Which is it gonna be.""Neither cause there is no way you're goin.", Logan walked out of the room. Mixed emotions filled the room, anger, frustration, disappointment were a few. Joey sudeenly got an idea, "Anyone in here know how to fly a military grade jet?", Deadpool still being in the room had a question "Do you mean can we fly good, or just get it off the ground?""A good pilot would be ideal.""Then you got yourself a pilot.""Joey, what are you..""We're getting Darius back no matter what, and I think I know a few people who could help us."

All were confused, and curious, "Just leave everything to me, and be in the hangar after everyone goes to bed."

(Hidden Lair in the Savage Lands)

Xavier was stirring,, finally he was coming to. He looked around, and was shocked where he was. It was a dark and damp room, barely able to see anything. He is shocked when he sees red eyes staring at him, "Hello Charles Xavier.""Who are you and what do you want with me?""My name is Mister Sinister, and it's not you that I'm interested in.""Then who Magneto?""Magneto is of interest, but still not the one I'm looking for.""Then who?""Your students.""Leave them out of this.""Oh you see it's too late for that.", the red eyes vanish as a door opens. A very familiar face walks in, eyes glowing white.

"Darius, Darius wha are you doing here!", Darius doesn't respong just stares on. Xavier grows concered, "Sinister, what have you done to my students? Sinister, Sinister answer me!", a maniacal laughter is heard, as Xavier gets a frightened look on his face.

(Xavier Institute Hangar, 3 A.M.)

The new recruits were anxiously awaiting Joey's arrival. Alex was yawning causing Laura to get a little tesy, "Will you cut that out.""Sorry I'm tired, I don't know about you, but I'm usually sleeping right now.", Laura just started staring angrily at the ground. She had to admit this was extremely uncharacteristic of Joey. Normally he wasn't much of a take charge type of person, but all of a sudden he's the man witht he plan. Maybe Darius taking off flipped a switch in him. He did feel it was his fault, even though it was probably all her fault. She shouldn't of let Darius leave the house in the first place.

Finally Joey makes his way into the room, Warren very vocal about his displeasure, "Where the hell have you been? We've been waiting here forever.""Chill out drama queen, I had to find a few more helping hands.", four people enter the room, Avanlanche, Quicksilver, Scarlet WItch, and Spyke. Many surprised, Warren again the most vocal, 'What were you thinking? Evan is fine, but those three we can't trust them.""They're cool. Besides I don't think any of the other's would've helped.""Wouldn't have hurt to ask."

A scared looked fills everyone's eyes as they turn to see Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt standing there, "Uhm what are y'all doing here?""Warren and Alex told us all about your plan.", angry stares are immediately turned to the two traitors. Laura is filled with anger, "What the hell were you two thinking?", Warren goes on the defensive, "We were thinking we're not cleared for the field, and whatever we're goin into you're not ready for.""Excuse me?""None of you are. Me and Alex are the two..""Biggest idiots I've ever seen. You thought if you squealed about our plan they'd let the two of you go.""Well why shouldn't we be the ones to go? After all we were here before all of you.""By a week and..""Enough!"

Everyone turned to Joey, "I'm tired of being the guy standing in the corner. I'm going to get my friend back. If you're with me check your ego at the door, or don't go cause I ain't dealing with this. We're X-Men, and y'all are acting like children. This mission's about saving Darius, not showing we belong in the field, not to impress Logan, this is for Darius. Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty either get on the Blackbird, or get out the way cause we're taking off.", clapping is heard coming from somewhere eyes dart around, until everyone locks eyes on Deadpool.

"Oh not one of those kind of moments. Okay way to make a guy feel awkward. Well let's hit it.", Joey and Deapool make there way to the Blackbird. Kurt seeing everyone nervouse to follow them starts walking towards the Blackbird, Rogue is shocked, "Kurt?""We can't let them do this on their own, and Darius is our friend. Plus I don't trust any of you flying the Blackbird.", slowly the others start following, even Kitty and Rogue are going along. They are stopped in their tracks when the door opens, and Logan is standing there, "What are you kids doing here?"

All of them are frozen in shock, Deadpool stands beside Logan, "I tried to stop them Wolvie, but they just don't listen. I'll unalive them if you want me to.""They should be on there way to Antartica.", again everyone is shocked Joey was the first to speak up, "I thought you didn't want us going?""Yeah that was gonna stop ya. Just let me get Sam and Bobby, and we'll take off.", everyone quickly made their way onto the Blacxkbird. Logan smirked as he walked off to get the others.

He makes his way to the elevator, and to the staircase. He's surprised to hear a knock at the door. He goes to it, and is shocked to see Scott standing there, "What are you..""I just wanted to talk with the Professor.""Well that makes two of us. He ain't here right now.""What where is he?""Antartica, we think Darius is with him.""Wait what's going on?""I'll explain on the way.""On the way to what?"

(Antartica, inside of Blackbird)

Logan and Scott were trying to fly the Blackbird as good as they could, but weren't having much luck, "This is no good we can't make it through this storm we gotta land it.""you kidding we'll probably die down there.""If we don't we'll definitely die up here.""Speak for yourselves. I'll live through all of this!", Deadpool proudly boasted. Logan just shookd his head, "We're landing. We can take the snowmobiles the rest of the way.", Alex was visibly frightened . He couldn't handle this. Why did he even want to go on this mission? He knew he hated flying, and why was Scott so calm? Why wasn't he freaking out?

Logan was having a lot of trouble landing, it was about impossible to see anything witht he snw storm. Finally something came into view, but Logan was wishing it hadn't. They were heading straight for some type of building. Logan and Scott immediately got to work, barely turning in time to avoid crashing. They do an emergency landing, everyone a little dazed from it. Logan turned around, "Everyone alright?"

A chorus of groans were the responses, "Okay we've got sixteen people and eight snowmobiles. Partner up and move out." Everyone made their way out the blackbird covered in snowgear from head to toe, and still shivering, well al except Joey. Many stared in shock at how warm he was, he wasn't even wearing a jacket. Joey took notice of the attention, "What pyrokinetic remember.", the pairs ended up being Bets and Laura, Warren and Bobby, Piotr and Remy, Logan and Deadpool, Pietro and Kurt, Wanda and Paige, Alex and Scott, Joey and Rogue, Sam and Bobby, Kitty and Lance.

(Hidden Lair Savage Lands)

Numerous security moniters showing our heroes taking off, "Yes, it's about time they got here. Xavier will be so pleased to hear his students are walking right into a trap.", a dark hand can be seen hitting a button, "Blockbuster, our guests have arrived. Send the welcoming commity. We don't want them to feel unwelcomed."

(Just outside the Savage Lands)

Rogue was driving expertly, but that didn't stop Joey from being a back seat driver, "Stop letting it drift. Take it easy, this ain't a motorcycle. Slow it down you can't even see three feet infront of you.""Will you stop being a Nancy, and just let me drive.""What's that?""WIll you, what in the world?", something bi, very big was flying towards them. Joey threw a fireball up in the air to scare it off, but it just got closer, "Sinister sent Sauron to fetch the outsiders. Sauron wants to please Sinister. Sauron will bring him the intruders.", Rogue hit the gas, and took off trying to get away from Sauron.

Joey was looking around franitcally, "Where are the others?", Rogue began scanning around, "I don't know is that thing still after us?""Not that I can see. Let me get some light.", He held his hand in the air flames quickly emitting from it. The two are shocked to see, that they're about to go off a cliff, "Ah!", they scream in unison, Rogue tries to hit the breaks, but they're not working. Joey grabs ahold of Rogue, and Rolls off the snowmobile. It goes flying off the cliff as the two mutants roll in he snow.

Joey sits up, "Rogue you okay?", she sits up, "Yeah I think so.", the two get up, and start walking to the cliff to see how close they were to death. They are instead shocked to see, a tropical jungle by the look of it. Rogue was stunned by the sight, "Hey Joey can you send up a flair let them know where we are?""Yeah sure.", he shot his hand up, but nothing happened, "Joey, quit playing around.""i'm not, my powers they aren't working.", Joey was terrifed, and worse Sauron was flying right towards them.

Rogue was terrified, "Joey now would be a really good time to stop goofing around.""I can't, I can't even make a spark.", now it's getting real. Sauron flies closer to them taunting them, "Sauron can do whatever he wants with these two. Their powers do not work, but Sauron's power is still strong.", Joey looks around noticing a small ledge just below. He looks up at Sauron then down at the ledge. There are rocks on the ledge, maybe...He leaps down, landing hard, but jumps up quickly grabbing the rocks he begins throwing them at Sauron with some major force.

Sauron doesn't look to happy about this newest development, "The intruder seeks to hurt Sauron with these pebbles, but this does not hurt Sauron. It only acts as a nuisance. Sauron will dispose of him.", Sauron quickly flew at him, but was deterred by a spear from out of nowhere, "Ah! Ka zar seeks to ruins Sauron's fun. No matter Sauron will be back for the intruders. Along with Ka zar.", Sauron flies off, eliciting huge sighs of relief from both Joey and Rogue.

Rogue looks down, "Joey are you alright?""Yeah I'm fine, where did that spear come from?""I don't know, but we need to find the others and soon."

(Somwhere further down the ridge of the Savage Lands)

"Rogue! Joey!""Wilma!", eyes glared at Deadpool, "What ? Don't tell me you've never thought about doing that. Writer guy is going to pissed at all of you for not getting his sense of humor.", Logan just shakes his head, "Bets see if you can get anything.", Bets went to work, trying to find anything, but was shocked to discover her powers weren't working, "My powers, I can't sense anything.", Logan was shocked. Gambit grabbed a card, and he tried charging it, nothing happened, "What trickery is this?"

Logan was shocked, "We need to regroup. Our first mission is to find Rogue and Joey.", everyone started moving, but it was clear not having their powers was a clear psychological detriment.

(Savage Lands)

Rogue and Joey finally made it down the cliff, good thing they did all of those rock climbing sessions. Joey was extremely nervous, he had just gotten use to his powers, and now he didn't have them, "How is this even possible?""What the loss of our powers, or the tropical jungle in the middle of Antartica?""Both.""Good cause I got the same answer. No...clue.""This shouldn't even be possible.""You throw fireballs, and I can..", Rogue got a thoughtful look on her face, "Rogue, you okay?""Yeah I just wanna try something.", she takes a glove off her hand, and hesitantly reaches for Joey's hand. She's having trouble following through, and is shocked when Joey grabs her hand and nothing happens, "I can touch people.""How does it feel?""Like, like I know what I've been missing."

Joey smiles, and Rogue actually cracks a grin. The moment is interrupted as they are ambushed by many savage looking people. They are holding there spears pointed directly at Joey and Rogue, "Intruders state your reason for being here.""We're just looking to get away from that Sauron guy.", many gasped, and fear filled there previously intimidating stares, "What did we..""You come with us. Ka zar will judge you.""Who's..""Quiet, Sinister ears are everywhere."

Joey and Rogue followed , but were fearful of what would happen to them.

(Hidden Lair)

Red eyes shined brightly, "Sauron failed me. No matter as long as their powers are gone they are no threat. Maybe I should take things into my own hands. No, not yet.", he again hits a button, "Blockbuster, send Vertigo to retrieve the two stragglers. You go take care of the rest of them. I do hope our guests enjoy their stay.", maniacl laughter rings in the security moniter filled room.

Hope y'all enjoyed this, sorry it took so long I've been very busy with work. I hope to start adding more regularly now that I got my schedule balanced. Leave a review, and give me any suggestions you feel would improve both the story and my writing. Until next time sirjman saying write on.


	12. Chapter 12: Savage Times

What up everyone, sirjman here with another add. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and I just wanna say thank all of you for reading my story. I'm open to any suggestions to make it better. I own nothing except for Joey Stonewell, Darius James belongs tp GET'EM.

Chapter 12: Savage Times

Rogue was freaking out, how did they get into this? Was everyone else alright? Did these people know where Darius was? Why were they so scared when they heard of Sauron? How was Joey not freaking out? Seriously the boy seemed depresed. The entire time she's known him he hasn't been reliant on his powers, but now that they're gone it's like someone shot his dog. Can't blame him though, as much as Rogue hated to admit it, she felt lost without her powers. It was bitter sweet right now. It was amazing to be able to touch someone, but what she wouldn't give right now to know what was going through these people's heads.

She looked ahead, what's that a village? Is that where they're heading? Fear grew in her as she looked around. Angry stares as far as the eye can see, half the village looked like it had been burnt to the ground. They approached a giant chair in the middle of the village, sitting in it was a well toned blonade haired man. A soldier spoke as they approached, "Ka-Zar!""Speak man.""These outsiders claimed to have been attacked by Sauron. We brought them to you for judgement.", the man stared in the eyes of Rogue and Joey.

"They speak the truth. Zabu and I saved them from the evil one earlier this day.", Rogue slumped her shoulders in relief, but Joey was filled with questions, "Who's Sinister?", gasps filled the crowd, "Do not speak the evil one's name in this place outside. You know nnot what he has done here. The people he's captured, and the lives he's taken.""That's why we're here. We think he's responsible for killing friends of ours..""We also think he's captured a friend of ours."

many turned to Rogue, most angry stares, but Ka-Zar just smiled, "Your woman speaks out of place.""I speak out of what!""Rogue, chill.""If your friend has been captured by this villan, then they will not be the person you once knew.""He was already acting strange when he left. His eyes were glowing white and he..""Did you say his eye were glowing?""Yes.""I hate to tell you this, but your friend's allegiance lies with the evil one.""You don't know what you're talking about!""Outside you need to have more control over your woman."

Rogue was ready to take this guys head off, but a look from Joey calmed her down, "I'm sorry, but I speak the truth. His army , they have the same glowing eyes, and are covered in markings.""Our friend does not have these markings, Just glowing eyes.""It is only a matter of time. He's most likely in the evil one's lair torturing those poor unfortunate souls as we speak.""I'm sorry I am grateful for you saving us from Sauron, but if you keep talking about my friend like that, I'm gonna lose my cool.""I am not speaking of your friend. Once he is in the company of the evil one, he will no longer be his own man."

Rogue and Joey's tempers were both being tested, "Thank you for saving our lives, but we need to find our friends, and go save Darius.""I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to take this evil on without assistance. Zabu and I will accompany you.", for some reason that got Rogue real fired up, We don't need you, or this Zabu guy to help us. So back off, and leave us alone.""Roar!", Rogue turned, and was shocked to see a giant sabertooth tiger right behind her. Fear rushed through her. Ka-Zar began laughing, "Zabu, leave her be, she is a friend. At least she claims to be."

Joey laughed a little at the look on Rogue's face, "Ka-Zar if you want to come with us, then hurry. We have friends out there, and they're probably looking for us right now."

(somewhere in the Savage Lands)

Logan and Laura both smelled the air as the other's followed close behind. Remy was growing increasingly frustrated, "This is crazy we should be going after Rogue and Joey. Why are we still looking for Darius?""Take it easy Cajun. Those two know what the mission is, and they're probably looking for Darius too. We find Darius, we find...(sniffs the air)...We got company.", and sure enough four men burst through the trees surrounding them Sauron was one of them the other three were new. One was a giant muscular man, another his entire body appeared to be made of pure crystal, and the last one had long white hair, but tan skin his outfit was odd as it was purple with veritcal white lines.

Logan was ready to attack, but remembered he can't use his powers. Everyone was slowly moving forward before Logan held his hand up, "No way we can fight these guys. They got an edge on us.", Remy grew frustrated, "What are you talking about? We can take these guys?""Ain't none of us got our powers, and their's are still in full force.", Gambit frowned, but knew Logan was right no sense in trying to take all these guys out, "Alright Remy go peacefully.", of everyone Evan had the most disappointed look on his face. He looked at his arms in dissapointment, funny now that his spikes are gone he wishes they were back. Warren felt very weird his wings were still there, but he didn't have the strengthe to fly with them, and it really freaked him out.

Sauron smiled, "Blockbuster, did Sinister say we must bring back all intruders?", the big man responed, "Don't even think about it Sauron. Prism, Riptide, get them secure.", one by one our team of heroes is restrained, until they reach Laura. She lands a powerful kick to Riptides face, followed by a brutal knee to Prism's stomach causing multiple cracks in him. Laura breaks off into the trees. Blockbuster orders, "Sauron, follow her, and bring her back in one piece.""Sauron will find her, but when Sauron brings her back she might not be breathing.", Logan started struggling against his bonds when he heard that. How did this happen/ Why were their powers not working?

(somewhere outside of Sinister's lair)

"There it is. The inhabitance of the evil ones.", Ka-Zar's voice was filled with anger. Rogue was studying the building, "How do we get inside?""I think a better question is what do we do when we get in?""We gotta shut off whatever machine is keeping our powers off.""Yeah we do that and they'll be on us faster than we can blink.""The other's should be here soon.""Um Rogue.", Joey points to the main entrance, and reveals the shocking sight of the whole team being taken into Sinister's lair, "Okay there goes that plan.""What are you guys talking about?""Ah!", Rogue and Joey scream in unison, turning to see Laura standing behind them.

"Laura, you weren't captured.""No, but that Sauron guy is right on my trail.""Sauron! He shall feel the wrath of Ka-Zar and Zabu!", Ka-Zar climbs up a nearby tree. Sure enough Sauron is flying low as he expected. Ka-Zar shakes the branches to lure him in. Sauron flies right above the tree, and Ka-Zar jumps from it grabbing Sauron causing the both of them to fall to the ground, "You shall pay for what you have done to my people.""Ka-Zar, Sauron shall have your head as a trophy.", Laura watched the two roll on the ground, thinking quickly she yanked some vines off a nearby tree, "Hey Jungle man here you go!"

She throws the vines to Ka-Zar, and he catches it quickly tangling Sauron in it. Sauron is struggling against the vines, "Release Sauron, and maybe he'll let you keep your miserable life.", Joey gets almost gets face to face with Sauron, "Real inticng off, but we'll pass. What yo are gonna do though is tell us where the power inhibitor is so me and my friends can take out your boss.""Sauron will never betray Sinister. Sauron will choose death before helping the intruders.""Alright Ka-Zar he's all yours.""Wait! Sauron will speak.""Wow you're one loyal servant.""Sauron will get his revenge on the intruder's, but the device you seek is in Sinister's lab."

Laura sighs to herself, "Always a lab. Alright I'll take out the power inhibitor, and you two get the others.""Wait where are they holding them?""Sauron doesn't know. Sauron was on his way to Sinister before he was attacked.""Do not worry my friends Ka-Zar and Zabu shall free your friends. I know where they keep their prisoners. You two must find your friend, and see if the evil one's have corrupted him.", Rogue nods her head, "Alright, where can we meet up?""In the evil one's lair if you stay in the main hall you will find his dwelling place.", they all nod their heads in agreement, and disperse.

Rogue eagerly heads off with Joey, before an idea pops into her head, "Hey um Joey.""Yeah what's up?""I have a favor to ask you.""Now? I guess what do you want?""Could you hold my hand again. Might be my last chance at this.", Joey smiles taking her hand, causing her to smile. Joey gets begins thinking abiut how much he's enjoying this. Maybe he could, no it wouldn't work. Or would it? He pulls Rogue in, and plants a kiss right on her lips. Rogue is shocked, but doesn't fight him off. She takes in every second before he pulls away, "What was...""I wanted to help you make the most of it."

Rogue smiled, before regaining her composure, "Yeah well let's get moving, we ain't got all day.", Joey shrigs it off laughing a little to himself. Tge make their way to the main entrance. As expected guards everywhere. Joey spots a side entrance that looks like an air vent. The two quickly make their way over to it, and enter Sinister's Lair.

(Somewhere inside Sinister's Lair)

Laura felt lost, she thought for sure she could find the lab no problem, but she was very, very wrong. She didn't realize how big this place was on the outside. She hears footsteps, and quickly hides in a nearby air vent. It's two of Sinister's goons Blockbuster and Vertigo, "How do I tell Sinister the two X-Men are with Ka-Zar now.""I don't envy your position.""You should. I never had them in my hands, but you let that one get away.""Sauron will catch her easily.""For your sake I hope so, tell Sinister I'll be there shortly I have Brainchild working on the scanner in the lab.""I can only keep him happy for so long."

Laura couldn't believe her luck, but now how does she deal with these people with no powers?

(holding cell in Sinister's Lair)

Logan staired at the faces of the people around him, all of them dissappointed. Heheard someone soming, "Scott, guard's coming down the hall. You get him to come into the cell, and I'll take him out.", Scott just nods his head. Logan puts his back aginst the side wall, anticiapating the guards arrival, but his shocked to see some kind of cave man and a sabertooth tiger, "Do not fear I am Ka-Zar, and I am a friend. Zabu will have you freed shortly.", with on swipe from his powerful claws Zabu broke the lock on the steel cage door, "Make haste we have to meet the others in the lair of the evil one.", Bobby pulls Sam to the side, "DOes this guy sound like he's straight out of a video game, or what?"

(Sinister's Lab)

Laura watched as the green and white haried mutant made her way into the lab. Quickly she stealthily makes her way through the doors before they close. She looks around, and is surprised at how much this place looks like the Hydra lab. She looks around and see Vertigo aproach a short man with a comically large head, "Brainchild what's taking it you so long?""I must do the Master's bidding before all else. WIth the intruders in the Savage Lands I must make sur the inhibitor is full functional.", Laura follows his gaze quickly spotting the power inhibitor. She moves quickly hiding behind it, and pulling off the panel cover. This one is made exactly like the one at the Hydra base, she grabs a set o nearby wire cutters first the gray, then blue, and finally yellow.

She tries to unsheath her claws, and is overjoyed not only that it worked, but that it didn't hurt either. She silently sneaks up behind Vertigo taking her out with a perfectly placed chop to the neck. Brainchild turns around, and is frightened at the site he sees. He is about to scream, but Laura knocks him out with a powerful kick to the head. She exits the room, and uses her claws to cut the panel to the lab so that it will stay locked.

(In the halls of Sinister's Lair)

"Darius, oh Darius?""Joey, will you cut that out we don't want anyone knowing we're here.", he shuts his mouth not wanting to tick off his friend. He was willing to do anything at this point to get Darius back. Why couldn't they find him, and what was this pulling feeling he was getting. He began to go with it, "Joey what are you doing?""We need to go this way.""Why?""I don't know, it feels right.", they make their way through the hall before arriving at a door. Joey opens it, "Joey, for all we know this coud be a...""A trap X-Men", they look in the room, and standing in there is Blockbuster, Prism, and Riptide. Half of the room was covered in Shadows, and all that they saw were glowing red eyes.

"No need for introductions. You see I've kept a close eye on the both of you. Joey Stonewell, if only they knew what you were like before you had your powers.""Joey what's he...""Oh Rogue I wouldn't be one to questions someone's past. After all if the son shall pay for the sins of the father, does the daughter pay for the sins of the mother. If they do then my oh my the torture you have coming.""Who are you?""Of course where are my manners? You may know me better as Doctor Nathaniel Essex, but you may call me...", he steps out of the shadow revealing a tall man with silver skin, red eyes, a black cape witgh red lining on the inside, and a red diamond shape on his forehead, "..Mister Sinister."

Rogue and Joey would never admit it, but they were completely frightened, "Quite a sight aren't I, but perhaps I'm not the one you wish to see. Mr. James!", a door opened, and two men enter the room, it was Magneto and Xavier they were floating in the air, and they looked like they had been beaten up. Then Calisto, Caliban, and Scaeface entered the same way, before finally in steps a man all black cloak hood covering his face. He removes the cloack to reveal it's Darius eyes glowing bright white, "Darius!", Joey runs forward, but is stopped in his tracks. He feels pressure squeazing on him, breathing is almost impossible, "Mr. James release him, I prefer my test subjects alive.", Darius does as he's told, and Joey begins gasping for air.

Sinister's grin only grows when he sees the terror on Rogue's face, "You see, Darius is my creation. He was apart of a little program called Project Marauder. Now I know you're asking, what is Project Marauder. Well first I must tell you, I do extensive experimentation on many test subjects. Your friends the Morlocks are just a taste of my work, and a bad one at that.""You turned them into mutants.""We all have the potential for the mutant gene, and I just brought out their full potential. Now then I had to get rid of these unsightly creations so what I did was start a team called the Marauder's. It only took me a few test subjects to realize in order to create a truly powerful, and destructive weapon I needed to make one from scratch."

The looks of disgust was growing on Rogue's face, "I can see you're already impressed by my work, so I will stop explaining, because my work speaks for itself. Marauder's take them to see their friends.", Darius, Blockbuster, Prism, and Riptide all close in on the two mutants. Joey felt like he was on the verge of death, and Rogue was almost ready to lose it. She can't fight these guys by herself without her powers. Her hair begins blowing, and before she can blink all four men are grabbing their jaws. She looks to her right spotting Quicksilver. She looks back to entrance overjoyed at the sight of her team standing there.

Colossus and Paige both metal up, and charge at Blockbuster, Scott and Alex attack prism, Kurt and Pietro attack Riptide. Logan finally starts yelling out orders, "Sam help Scott and Alex, Laura and Bets see if you can reach Darius, Warren, Rockslide, and Half-Pint get Xavier, Magneto, and the Morlocks out of here, Evan and Bobby you're with me and Wade.", everyone disperse taking off at their intended target. Scott and Alex are having an impossible time with Prism. Anything they blast at him he directs it at right back at them, which surprisingly has no effect on them. Sam runs to them, but trips on his way entering cannonball mode, and unintentionall takes out Prism.

Scott and Alex both give him a thumbs up surprised that his clumsiness paid off. Kurt and Pietro are really taking it to Riptide, Pietro is punching him from out of no where, and Kurt is teleporting right behind him landing a combination of kicks and punches. Finally Riptide has enough and begins spinning his body until a tornado stands in his place. Suddenly little knives begin flying out of tornado, and now Kurt and Pietro are in trouble. There's no way inside that thing. Kurt gets a knowing look o his face teleporting away before coming back with Kitty. He then teleports again this time inside of Riptide's tornado. Kitty phases them through all of the knives before grabbing onto Riptide pulling him down, and phasing half his body through the floor. Pietro runs, and lands a powerful kick to Riptide's jaw knocking him out.

Colossus is locked in a clinch with Blockbuster as the two appear to be evenly matched in strenght. Neither man is giving up an inch, Paige jumps into the air landing a powerful kick to the back of Blockbuster. Surprisingly this has no effect on the behemoth, as he just turns around and bats her into the wall. This angers as he picks up the giant Blockbuster, and slams him into the ground effectivey taking him out, "Never hit a woman!"

Laura and Bets are standing right infront of Darius, "Darius it's me X. Remember we use to beat the crap out of each other. Don't make us hurt you buddy.""Darius, please come to your senses we're your friends.", SInister's maniacal laughter rings throughout the room. Logan's anger intisifies, "What are you laughing about, all of your guys lost?""Did they now?", and with that all of the X-Men are pulled into the center of the room. Air slowly being squeezed out of their lungs, "Darius, release.", all of them slowly regain their ability to breath, "I can see now you're not going to be willing test subjects. So unfortunately you must be eliminated. I will however give you the honour of being the first to die feeling the full power of Project Marauder."

All of the X-Men have puzzled looks on their faces, but it is cleared up quickly as Darius begins glowing, brighter and brighter until they can't even look at him. They look away, and the light dissapates, when they look back to Darius, but he is no longer standing there. In his place is a glowing white being, with strange blue markings surrounding his body. That can't be. Bet's steps forward, "Darius..is..is that...", again Sinister's laughter fills the room, "Darius no onger exists only Project Marauder!", Bets gets a frightened look on her face. Joey stares at the ground anger growing, can't control, "Everyone stand back!", everyone quickly moves away from Joey.

He stands up flames slowly encasing his body. Logan smiles he knew now they had an even match. Joey flew at Darius locking up with him, but was thrown back into a wall. Darius flew at his roommate landing a powerful kick to the chest. Joey fell to the ground, but charged at his friend again, but is once again thrown into the wall. Again Darius uses his powers to increase the pressure on Joey. Joey feels like he can't breath, he musters up everything he has into one giant fireball directed at Darius. It hits, and not only knocks Darius down, but breaks his focus on Joey. Joey hits his knees, complete disbeliefe setting in. Dissappointmebt soon follow, as Darius stands back up, and again begins crushing Joey with pressure.

Bets can't take it anymore, she begins firing psychic blasts at Darius, but it has no effect. Sinister smiles, "What's wrong can't get through to you precious teammate. Although to you he seems to be more.", anger flows through her veins. She charges at Sinister, and forms a knife? It's made of psychic energy, and she stbs Sinister in the forehead with it. He falls to the ground. Everyone stares on shocked at what Elizabeth had just done. Deadpool was the most shocked, "That was fucking awesome! Where did you learn to do that?""I..I don't know. I saw it in one of my dreams.""His explanation's suck, but that was awesome! SO glad I got to see that."

Bets shook off Deadpool's words as she again tried to focus on Darius' mind. Finally she gets through hitting him with psychic bolts causing him to lose focus on Joey. Joey begins gasping for air, and Darius grabs his head as Bets tries to communicate, "Darius, Darius can you hear me.""No more Darius only Marauder.""Bets! Don't listen to this fool I'm here!""Darius you have to fight him.""I can't he's so strong, and so powerful.""He isn't real. He's something Sinister put in your mind.""No Bets listen it's his body, his mind, and I'm the intruder. My parents created my personality to try to keep anyone from getting hurt.""Darius you must listen to me, and not him. He's trying to weaken you please fight it."

Darius is grabbing his head, before slumping down. The X-Men look on as he slowly stands up, and lifts both his hands up crushing them all with gravitational pressure. Bets again tries to reach Darius, "Darius please you're you're...", Bets struggles to breathe as do the others. Darius blankly stares at Bets, before releasing them from his hold. The glow slowly fades away as Darius reappears. Bets is on the verge of tears as Darius looks up. Is this really him, or still the Marauder. He looks up and, "Does anyone have any pork on them? I'm smelling some good barbeque.", it's him.

Bets rushes in and gives Darius a hug openly crying in his arms, "I thought we lost you.""Come on ain't nobody badder than me.""The things you were saying to me. You sounded terrified.""Put it out of your mind. I can beat this guy, and besides now I know I got a whole nother level of butt kicking.", everyone is drawn out of their state of pure joy when they look over to Joey who is couching up blood, "Matchstick!", Darius runs by his friends side, "Hey Darius cough cough, you good man?""I'm good, but what about you.""I'm fine, I'm just..", Joey's eyes slowly started to close. Logan charged through everyone checking his pulse, "Elf get him to the Blackbird now. Kitty you go with him get him in the infirmary.", The two X-Men grabbed Jey, and Kurt teleported them to the Blackbird.

Ka-Zar made his way to Logan, "If you wish we have very good medicine men in my village. They can heal your friend, and make him as good as ever.""Thanks bub, but we gotta get back to our home.", the look of concern grew on Darius face, "Is..is Matchstick gonna be okay.""He'll be fine we just need to move as quickly as possible"

(back at the Mansion)

Beast spoke into a communicator on his wrist, "Yes Logan I'll have the infirmary ready when you get here. Alright be quick though the infirmary on the Blackbird can only hold him for so long.", Beast grabs his forehead. Another student heading for the infirmary, he's used it this year far more than anyone should have. A knock on the door brought him to attention. He made his way over to it, opening the door he was shocked to see Irene Adler, better known as the mutant Destiny, "Irene, what are you doing here?""I must speak with Xavier.""What for might I ask?""Apocalypse will return."

Well hope y'all enjoyed it. Sorry it took longer, but I am trying to manage my time better. I will have the new chapter up sooner, but until then this is sirjamn saying write on!


	13. Chapter 13: Set in Stone

Hey everyone sirjman back at it again sorry this one took so long I had to re-write because the first draft just didn't go well. I kept writing myself into corners, and it was just a big mess. Hope y'all enjoy this, as alwaya I own nothing, but Joey Stonewell, Darius James belongs to GET'EM. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Set in Stone

(Xavier's Office, 9 A.M.)

Xavier sat there in his wheelchair hands on his chin, Irene sitting on the couch staring at nothing. Xavier finally broke the uncomfortable silence, "Are you sure there's no way avoiding this?""It's inevitable Apocalypse will return, and it will be the Hellfire Club who does it.""Why are they doing this though?""I can only see the future Charles. Reading minds has alway been your specialty.""Why would they want to unleash such an evil?""Charles, you know aswell as I do that those people are nothing, but evil.", Xavier grabbed his forehead. Now his two greatest enemies joining together.

"Charles, there's a reason I'm telling you. The only chance we have is with your students. Guide them, listen, and trust them, and they can stop him.""How do they do it?""What?""How do they bring him back?""I...I'm not sure. It's impossible to say for sure.""Irene, you have to trust me with everything you know.""I have to get going, or I'll miss my flight.""Irene.""It's been nice talkking to you Xavier. One last thing. It's about the Brotherhood kids. They'll play a big part in your success, and you need them if you wish to beat Apocalypse again.""Could I at east interest you in a ride to the airport.""I have a cab goodbye Xavier."

Irene left the room, "Goodbye to you too Irene.", he stared out his window at his students laughing and playing in the yard. How could he do it, how could he put an end to this happyness? A knock on his door brings him back to attention, "Yes come in.", he turns around surprised to see Scott standing there, "Hello Professor.""Scott, what brings you here?""I wanted to let you know I'm coming back.""Well I'm very pleased to hear that Scott.""Yeah well I figured in spite of all the lies you told. The X-Men are still my family, even if I can't trust you.""Scott, I am very proud that your putting your friends first. Also know that I will do my best to regain your trust, and that starts now."

Scott was puzzled by what Xavier said, "Irene came here to tell me Apocalypse will return.", Scott was shocked he had to sit down, "How is that even possible?""She refused to tell me, but she did say that the Hellfire Club would be the one's to bring him back.", that figures, but how would they do it? Scott was unsure of how to handle this news, "Did she say anything else?""Just that the Brotherhood would play an instrumental role in our chances of beating Apocalypse.", that news angered Scott, "Scott if this will be a problem then..""Then I guess I'll have to suck it up again.""Scot don't be like that.""I'm sorry Professor, but it's hard to accept these guys as our friends when we've spent so much time fighting them."

Xavier couldn't argue that point, "You're right Scott. I can't argue the validity of your concerns, but if this is what Irene says it will take to beat Apocalypse I'm willing to risk it. I'm not asking you to like them being here, but I am asking you to work with me. Help me find a way to make them accepted here, while also making sure they are sincere in wanting to change.", Scott sat there for a moment, "Make them do a Danger Room session. Put them in scenarios where they can either save themselves, or us. If they risk their butts to save us, then I'll accept them, and that should get the others to.""And if they save themselves?""I'm not gonna say they need to leave, but they won't be so easily accepted."

Xavier nodded his head in agreement.

(Xavier Institute Infirmary)

Joey's lifeless body layed on the table. A truly sad site. Logan sat by his bed, admiration in his eyes. This kid was willing to sacrifice his life to insure the safety of the team. Rogue entered the room, "What'd Hank tell you?""He'll be fine, but there ain't no tellin when he's gonna wake up.", Rogue choked up a little as those last few words fell from her mouth. Logan heard this, "Ah don't worry bout it. Kid will be up before we know it.", Rogue could tell Logan was trying to be comforting, but he wasn't very good at it. Still she put on a fake smile to humor him. She looked around the room, Logan followed her gaze, "What is it Rogue?""Just Joey was willing to give his life to save the team, and the only people who have check on him since we got back are me, you, and Darius."

Logan didn't really know what to say. Truth be told he was wondering the same thing, "Well you know Rogue, they might just be scared of the truth.""What do you mean?""Think about it. I mean you kids have been roughed up, but how many times have you realized doin this would put your life at risk. Those kids may just be having trouble facing that.", Rogue had never thought of it like that, but little did she know Logan wasn't really buying any of his own words, "I gotta go do a training session are you okay here?""Yeah I'm good now."

Logan nodded his head as he made his exit. When would these kids finally get a break.

(Darius and Joey's Room)

Darius sat on his bed, staring at the empty one directly across from him. He did this, this was his fault. He didn't even hear Bets knock on the door, or enter the room, "Hey Darius.", he just sat there in a cold stare locked on the other bed, "I spoke with Beast he said Joey's gonna be fine, but he's not sure when he'll wake up.", Darius silent gaze continued. Bets was worried he'd been like this since they'd gotten back, "Hey why don't we go grab something to eat?", Darius remained motionless, "Please say something Darius I don't like you not talking to me.", Darius finally broke his satre, and walked over to Bets, "Let's go to the kitchen."

He began walking off, but Bets knew he was just trying to humor her. She looked at the new markings that covered his body, she decided against confronting him, he'd been through enough. They made their way into the kitchen, and saw Bobby, Sam, Ray, and Amara all sitting in there. The four mutants couldn't take their eyes off Darius, and he didn't expect them to. He knew he'd frightened them, he'd scared everyone. Bets couldn't believe that the four of them would have the gull to do this to one of their own. She sent the four of them a stare, you didn't need a telepath to know she meant back off.

Sam, Ray, and Amara peaced out, but Bobby stayed behind. He slowly approached Laura and Darius, "Hey man, how you feelin?", Darius stayed quiet just blankly looked for something to eat. Bets pulled Bobby to the side, "He's blaming himself for what happened to Joey. He's not really in the best of moods.", Bobby just nodded his head and walked out. Laura silently made her way into the room, "Bets mind if I have a minute alone with Darius.""Um yeah I guess if it's okay with him.", he just shrugged his shoulders, and Bets made her leave.

Laura's eye turned into a fiery stare, "Why are you moping around? In case you forgot Joey is the one in the infirmary not you.""Yeah, but I..""You didn't do anything alright. Essex was behind the whole thing.", Darius hung his head. He hated arguing with X. Laura decided tot ry and convince him he had no control, "So who was Essex's other goons?""He had others?""Yeah a lot, I don't even think we saw them all. There was one guy in the Morlock Tavern that smelled just like your hat.", Darius' eyes got real big, "What did you say?""I said thee was a guy in the Morlock Taverns that smelled just like your hat."

Darius couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What did he look like?""Didn't see him. I just caught his scent when I was looking for you.""How do you know it was somebody else then?""It was in a whole bunch of different spots that you weren't.""Show me.""Darius, I can't exactly show a smell. What's this guy..""He saved my life. If he's still alive the maybe, just maybe...", Laura waited for Darius to say something, but he just walked off, "Darius, Darius where are you going?"

Bets saw the two of them walking off, "Hey Laura what's going on?""No clue Darius is acting really weird.", Darius stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face Bets, "Hey Bets, do you know how to work Cerebro?""Um not really. Darius what's going on?""I have to know.""Have to know what?", Darius ran off, and kept ignoring them. They went to run after him, but are stopped dead in there tracks by Logan, "Logan move it!""Watch who you're talking to little lady.""We don't have time for this Darius...""Is not your main concern right now. The two of you get down to the Danger Room, and I'll talk to Darius.", Laura wanted to stand and fight, but Bets just wanted to get away from Logan as she found him quite intimidating.

"We'll be going now. No worries you won't hear from us sir.""Speak for yourself Bets.", Bets ran to the Danger Room, followed by a fuming mad Laura. Logan turned his attention to locating Darius. He found him quickly sitting outside of Xavier's office, "What's eatin you bub?""laura told me about this guy she smelt down in the Morlock's place, and I need somebody to track this guy down.""Look kid as glad as I am that you're not in depression anymore, you need to realize the Professor needs a lot more info to go..""His name is Jacob Pierce, he's got black hair is about 6 ft. 5in., he can make anything into a weapon, and his mutant power is shadow manipulation. He uses this mostly for teleporting, and he's probably how Sinister escaped."

Logan was surprised at how much Darius knew about this guy, "Kid slow down. WHy didn't you say any of this stuff back in the Savage Lands?""Because I thought he was dead. He's the guy who helped me escape Sinister in the first place.""Why do you want to find him so bad?""If he's alive, maybe my folks are too.", Logan saw where this was going. He hated to put a stop to this, but he knew he had to, "Darius, I ain't saying your parents ain't alive, but if they are they're probably under the same mind control that Sinister had you under.""You don't know that.""I know a lot more than you think, and your buddy if he is alive why would he willingly help Sinister? Trust me kid, Sinister won't tolerate any resistance in his ranks."

Darius wanted to say something, anything that would give him a reason to believe Logan was wrong, but he knew Logan was telling the truth. Darius had to sit down, "I really ran with that one didn't I?""I don't blame ya. If there's even a chance of good news around here, I'd expect the others to do the same.", Darius just sorta nodded his head, "Alright get to the Danger Room, and your pulling double duty today.", now Darius was brought back down to reality, "Why do I gotta pull a double?""In case you forgot you missed two training sessions yesterdy. Be glad I don't give you more than that kid."

(Danger Room)

Alex, Warren, Remy, Piotr, Paige, Bets, and Laura anxiously waited Logan and Darius' arrival. Finally the two of them made their way in. Logan had an extremely serious look on his face, "Line up recruits.", everyone fell in line quickly, "I have an announcement to make, but we need to wait for the others to arrive before I can make it.", everyone had an inquisitive look on their face, and were surprised to see the X-Men, New Mutants, Brotherhood, Xavier, Beast, Storm, and even Magneto and Deadpool. Logan looked to everyone in the room, "We all have a common enemy. The Hellfire Club may have cooled off on their attack, but they ain't going away."

Everyone was locked into what Logan was saying, "And as such Magneto, Wade, and the Brotherhood have decided to join up with us. With our increase in numbers, me and the Professor have decided to divide you kids up into three different teams. It will go A Squad, B, Squad, and C Squad. We will hold evaluations for everyone in an extreme Danger Room session. They will be held whenever Joey wakes up, until then I recommend you make the most of your training. Until evaluations are held there will be no supervised training session, instead you will have the choice of working by yourself, or with a group until evaluations."

No one could believe what they were hearing. Bobby was the first to ask a question, "Does that mean we don't have to train if we don't want to?""It's completely your call. The only mandatory training sessions are the ones given for punishment. Other than those it's completely your call.", many of the students were celebrating at that one. Logan remained emotionless, "Alright now everyone except for Darius and the Cajun clear out.", many were high fiving and celebrating. Paige and Bets surprisingly stayed behind. Logan caught this, "Didn't you two hear me clear out."

Bets was ready to run, but Paige grabbed her shoulder, "We don't want to. If we even want a chance at doing good in the evaluation we need all the training we can get.", Logan was surprised, "You feel the same way Bets?""Y...yes sir.", Logan smirked at her fear, "Alright let's not waste anytime then."

(Kitty and Rogue's room0

Kitty entered her room, how could this day get any better? No training, Lance was joining the team, and...her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. She goes to open the door, and sees a surprisingly sad Piotr, "Peter, what's up?""It tis just I got back first american school test, and I not do so good.""Peter, it's okay if you want we can double up on our sessions.""Thank you Kitty, but no need.""I thought you said you didn't do good.""i didn't. I did great.", he showed her a paper with an A+ on it, "Big Guy that's awesome!""I how you americans say pulled wool from your eyes.""It's over the eyes.""Oh I still need a little help with these sayings."

Kitty gave Piotr a hug. She couldn't be happier for Piotr, "I can't believe you did so good on your first test.""Yes I am very pleased.", again Kitty went for a hug, but Piotr miss read what she was doing as he kissed her, on the lips. He held it for a few moments, and Kitty was clearly surprised, but didn't fight it. Finally he pulled away, triggering Kitty's senseless babble mode, "Well I that was great, but I have things to do, and Rogue wanted me to clean, or read sorry I mean meet. Sorry by.", she pushed him out the door confusing Piotr.

He looked at the door, and shook his head, "American women, why they not teach about them in school?", on the other side of the door Kitty was freaking out. What just happened? WHy did he kiss her? Was it something that she had did, but why did he hold it for so long? The more important question was why didn't she fight him off? What was she doing? She was dating Lance, and they were happy together. ANother knock on her door forces her from her thoughts, and unfortunately it was the last person she needed to see, Lance, "Hey Kitty, I was wondering since we don't have any training if you wanted to go do something."

Kitty got extremely nervous, "Oh hey Lance I can't have stuff to do, books to clean, CD's to, okay by.", she slammed the door in his face baffling him, "Girls, that's one course in school I needed to take.", Kitty slipped down to the floor back leaning against the door. She held her head, and started kicking her feet. Wht did she just do? She kicked her boyfriend out of her room, without giving a reasonable explanation. The doorknob turned, as Rogue entered the room, "Sup roomie?""Shut up Rogue! You don't know what's going with me. You have no idea what I'm going through right now. Just leave me alone, and don't judge me I'm not a slut!", Kitty stormed out the room leaving Rogue more than confused.

Rogue went to grab a book, "Dang they need a class in school to teach boys how to deal with us."

(Bets and Paige's room)

Bets opens the door, looking completely exhausted, Paige and Darius following close behind. Paige goes and flops on her bed, Bets follows suit, while Darius flops on top of Bets. Bets didn't even say anything until she had trouble breathing, "Darius, get your pregnant butt off of me.""No!""Why not?""I don't wanna, and you can't make me.""I'll give you a kiss.""Really that's how you're trying to play me?""Are you saying you wouldn't want a kiss.""I can make you give me one anytime I want.", he grabbed her by the back of her head, and forced her lips into his cheek, "See anytime.""Come one you wreak of B.O.""Make me.""No just get off.""No I woah!"

He fell to the floor looking up to see a Paige in metal form standing over him, "Now shut up, some of us want to relax.""What's eating you?", Paige just quietly crawled into bed, and laid down. Darius got up off the floor, and took a spot beside Bets on the bed. He cupped his hands over Bets ear, "What's up with Paige?""I don't know she's been in a mood since we got back from the Savage Lands.", Darius looked over to Paige, "Hey Paige, what's going on?""Nothing, just can it, and go to sleep.""Come on where's the annoying blonde haired ball of energy we know and love?""Alright you wanna know what's buggin me?"

Bets and Darius were both shocked at the normally endlessly happy girl burst in anger, "Yesterday we faced off against the toughest challenge we've faced. Maybe the vets have faced tougher, but I haven't. All of them are acting like nothing happened yesterday, and like it's just another day. Does it freak anyone else out that our friend was rushed back here on life support, and is now in a coma that we don't know when, or even if he'll wake up.""Paige, it freaks me out too. How do you think I feel? Sinister used me to put him there. As much as I hate to say it, he shouldn't be alone in there."

Both Bets and Paige looked to Darius kind of concerned, "Sinister could've had me wipe the floor with y'all. I felt that power, and it should've done some serious damage. Know that I really hate admitting this, but I think Sinister was trying to hold me back.", both grew concerned over what he was saying, "Had Sinister not been controlling me, there's no telling what Marauder would've done.""You talk like Marauder is a person.""That's because I think he is. I've always felt like I was sharing my body with someone, and I've even heard voices sometimes. What if he's still in me, and it's only a matter of time before he breaks out?"

Bets puts her hand on Darius' shoulder, "That will never happen. I promise.", everyone's thoughts are interruped when they hear a familiar voice, "Students please assemble in the Foyer I have some rather disturbing news.", the three look to each other surprised at what Xavier said, but they quickly make their way down to the foyer, surprisingly the last ones there. Xavier sat infront of the group a look of extreme discomfort worn on his face, "I hate to tell all of you this, but I have some horrific news. Apocalypse will return."

Shocked filled the clustered group of students, "That's not it. The Hellfire Club will be the ones who bring him back.", again gasps and whispers can be heard throughout the crowd, "I realize this is rather shocking news, but I know that when we face him we will be ready. I know there are many questions, and right now I know only what I have told you. I know given some recent revelations I'm not the most trustworthy, but I promise on everything I believe that as soon as I get more information I shall let you know."

The students were filled with fear, sadness, and questions. Rogue seemed very affected by the news. She walked off from everyone, and got down on her knees, and just grabbed her head. He can't come back, and he won't come back. Rogue looked back at the students, and promised herself, "I will do anything to make sure he won't comeback."

(Hidden Hellfire Club location)

Shiro, Frost, and Shaw all stood around a fireplace just staring at it. Shaw looked anxiously at a clock, "He should be here by now.""Give him time Shaw. After all he is traveling quite a ways.""From the heart of Antartica to be exact.", all three turned around surprised to see a tall pale man with black hair. Shaw's shock quickly turned to anger, "Where is Essex!""He's currently occupied. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jacob Pierce.""Unlees your name is Nathaniel Essex I don't wish to speak with you.""Maybe this will change your mind."

Out from the shadows stepped Jean Grey, "Ready to talk now Shaw?"

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Again so sorry for how nlong it took. Honestly I was very disappointed with my original draft, this is mostly a set up chapter. Just know I have many things planned for this story, so please be patient with me. Please keep reading and reviewing any constructive criticism is appreciated. Until next time sirjman saying write on.


	14. Chapter 14: Phoenix Saga: Taste of Power

What up, what up sirjman comming back at you with another add. I hope y'all are enjoying this as much as I am. I have news I don't know whether it's good, or bad. I will be taking a new position at my work which means I'll be working a different set of hours. I'm hoping this gives me more time to work on my story, but I won't know for another week or so. Anyway hope you enjoy, I own nothing except Joey Stonewell, Darius James belongs to GET'EM, and if you have time you should go check out his Ultimate Spiderman story called Everything has a Price. Awesome story by an awesome author, he's helped me out so much with this story. Anyway finally enjoy.

Chapter 14: Phoenix Saga: A Taste of Power

(Hellfire Club, Hidden Location)

Shaw looked at Pierce with anger, "What's wrong Shaw? Upset that I got the job done?""We did all of the work you..""Brought her to Sinister like you were suppose to?""You gave us blind instructions! How were we suppose to know she was that powerful?""If you two are done bickering like children I'd like to take care of some business.", eyes turned to Jean as she burst out in anger. Her eyes scanned the room, before locking on Frost. She sent a psychoni bolt of energy, and effectively knocked out the White Queen. Shaw saw Frost fall, and it didn't take a genius to know who did it.

"What did you do that for?""Let's just say I owed her one.""Enough like you said..""Phoenix.""That's what I was going to say.""Oh really were you Pierce?""Phoenix, don't start this..""No Pierce, let's start this . I'm curious to see why Sinister holds you in such high regard?""Enough! Phoenix, I have no clue why you're...""A bitch like this doesn't deserve the honour!""Shaw, watch your language. It's your fault we have to deal with her.""Excuse me, deal with me. I could easily deal with all of you with little thought.""We're getting nowhere. Phoenix it is because of Sinister and the Hellfire Club that you are free of Xavier's oppression. Shaw, it's is because of Sinister that you and your friends survived those jurassic lands, but let's not forget you both made the same vow."

Both just huffed in anger before nodding their heads. Peirce looked around the room to insure there would be no more disturbance, "Very well. Now in order to make sure Phoenix can handle absorbing all of Apocalypse' energy, stupid as it sounds, we have to increase her powers.""What you want to give..""Shaw, I don't want to hear this. The only way we can possibly hope to bring back Apocalypse is to have a vessel powerful enough to handle his form. As powerful as Phoenix is, she still needs a boost. We can have Cortez give her a boost, but we need Xavier's Cerebro helmet to maintain the boost."

Shaw huffed again in anger, "This is your plan? We have a Cerebro helmet why not just use that, in fact why do we need one at all?""Sinister can adjust the frequency on it so rather than amplify her psychic abilities it will maintain them. As for why we need Xavier's we don't. However they recently embarrassed Lord Sinister in his own lair, and for that they must pay."

(Xavier Institute, Scott's room)

Scott sat by his window staring outside. Well at least it was a nice day. He looked to his phone, turning it on to look at his wallpaper one last time. A picture of him and Jean sitting on the hood of his car. It was one of his favorite memories, there weren't many that didn't involve her. He couldn't help, but smile thinking about all the times they've spent together. One way, or another he'd bring her back. A knock on the door brings him back to reality, "It's cool, come in.", entering was his brother Alex. At least he still had Alex, "Whas goin on bro?""Just doing some thinking"

All Alex had to do was see the phone in his brother's hand to know what was going on, "Well I was wonderin if you might wanna go do somethin?""Oh sure. Why don't we go do a Danger Room session?""Voluntarily?""Yeah, why is that so bad?""Bro, did you not hear. It's our choice if we do them.""Yeah, but the more you train the better you get.""Come on Scott I've got my powers under control, it's not like I'm Joey.", Scott couldn't believe the arrogance of his brother.

"Hey Joey works hard to keep his powers under control. Speaking of which have you even checked on him?""Me, what about you huh? I don't see you being too concerned over how the Firecracker's doin?""Since when are you so hard on Joey?""Since when are you all accepting of him being on the team?""You know what Alex, you're acting like you're some kind of battle tested war vet.""Compared to those guys I am.""I'm sorry, but Laura and Darius each alone probably have more field experience than you and Warren combined. Joey's not exactly experienced, but he works hard and is willing to put himself in danger for the good of the team. Bets.."

"Will you knock it off! I came here to be with you, and to get closer to my brother. I could honestly care less about getting along with everyone else?""When did you get a superiority complex.""This chapter if I'm reading correctly.", both turned to see Deadpool standing in the door looking at his phone, "Deadpool get out of here.""No way One Eye. I've gotten less lines on this thing than you, and I'm suppose to be the star of this whole fanfiction. So you get out, and go back to being a useless background character with nothing interesting to say.", Scott just shook his head in anger and walked out.

Alex went to follow him, "Scott..""Don't worry if roughly 80 percent of these fanfiction stories don't need him to be successful neither do we. You know what I'll be you brother, writer guy will love that twist.""What are you talking about?""So little bro, what do you wanna do? Play some catch, kill the New Mutants cause they're basically useless in the story? Oh I know you need advice on doin the nasty?", Alex shook his head in disgust walking out the room. Deadpool turned his head toward Alex, "Remember wrap it in laytex, or she'll take your paychecks!"

Alex was truly disturbed by what Deadpool had said.

(Xavier Institute, Remy and Piotr's room)

Piotr tossed and turned in his bed, cold sweat running down his face. What could scare him this much?"

(inside Piotr's dream)

Piotr was walking in a corn field. He heard the voice of a little girl cry, "Piotr! Help me Piotr!", this voice rang through his mind. It was the voice of his sister Illyana. He ran frantically through the field looking for her. He ran into Magneto, "It's all your fault Piotr. If only you had protected her.""No!", Piotr ran in the other direction, this time bumping into a mysterious shadowy figure, "If only you were strong enough. She never would've went missing in the first place.""Stop with these lies!", he ran again this time bumping into a man that looked a lot like Piotr, but with long black hair. A little blonde girl was standing next to him, "Mikhail, Illyana?"

Mikhail looked at Piotr as Illyana faded away, "It's all your fault dear brother. Had you been stronger, you could've saved her from sharing my fate!""No! No, Mikhail it's not true! It's not my fault!", his brother fades as Piotr is left in darkness, "Mikhail! Illyana! It wasn't my fault! I did everything!", Piotr turns, and he sees a sword coming down torwards him. It swiftly come down onto his head...

(back in the real world)

"No!", Piotr jumped from his bed. In full metal form. He is breathing very heavily, he looks over to Gambit who looks truly frightened for his friend, "Petey boy what's going on?""I..Ill..""You feeling sick?""Illyana, Mikhail, they talked to me, and...and attack..""Calm down amigo. Your brother and sister would never do that.""I..I know, but these dreams are so frightening. It feels like someone is trying to communicate with me.""Listen buddy let's go get somethin to eat, then we'll talk to the Prof, and maybe he can figure out what's goin on in that cranium of your's.", Piotr still catching his breath slowly nods his head.

(Darius and Joey's Room)

Darius sits up in his bed looking around his room, smilling as he he looks down and sees Bets passed out right beside him. He silently crawls out f bed, and makes his way through the door. He turns to walk down the hall, but instead walks right into Laura, "Ah! X you know better than to mess with me just after I wake up.""Yeah, yeah whatever, let's go train.""What! X you're kidding me right?""Come on Darius don't you wanna show everyone just how good we really are?""What I want is to eat some breakfast, and spend the day with Bets.""Good idea we can get her in on it too.""What no there is no we, there is no training session..""Come on Darius she need the training more than you. Besides don't you want to be on the same team as her?""Wait what?"

Laura held her forehead, "You reall haven't given any thought that she could be on a completely different team than you?""Well, no not really.""Think about it Darius. If she ends up on another team, that means different missions, different training schedules, and a lot less time for y'all to do anything. You go crazy around here when she goes to school, do you really...", Darius turns around opens his door, and yells, "Bets, come on emergency training now!", he uses his powers to lift her out of bed and flop her on the floor, "Ow! Darius what's..""No time get dressed emergency training me, you, and X. Come on girl move your feet."

Bets angrily shakes her head, but decides it best to humor him and get dressed.

(Xavier Institute Infirmary)

Rogue sat there by Joey's bed. Why did he have to be so stupid? She looked at his face, he looked so peaceful. Thoughts raced through her head, many memories from the Savage Land. The fight between Joey and Darius, the power and ferocity he showed, it was a thing of beauty. Him holding her hand, and of course him kissing her. She couldn't keep it off her mind. It was so unexpected. Why were her powers such a curse. To keep her from such an amazing feeling, it was upsetting that she couldn't do it more. The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Scott surprisingly enter the room.

"Hey there Rogue""Oh hey Scott, what are you...""Is Joey alright?""He's...I couldn't even tell you. Hank won't admit it, but Joey's got a lot of injuries. A few cracked ribs, his left shoulder's dislocated, his breathing pattern is abnormal, and he's got a concussion to top it all off.", Scott's shoulders slump. He wasn't expecting that kind of news at all. Rogue looked at Scott, "What are you doing down here?""I just wanted to check on Joey.""Why? You barely know him.""Yeah don't remind me. This guy was willing to go toe to toe with Darius, and I just sat in the corner and watched.""Scott we're all guilty of that.""Yeah, but I'm the leader I should..""Not feel so accountable. You put your differences with Xavier to the side, and helped us when we really needed it."

Scott wanted to feel better about himself. Why shouldn't he? Rogue made a valid point, he did a brave thing by just helping them without really being asked. Still why did he feel so responsible? Why did he feel like it should be him in that bed instead of Joey? An awkward silence creeps over the room as both just stare at their unconscious friend. Scott can't take it, "I'm headin up to the kitchen you wanna join me?""Nah I'm just gonna stay down here with Joey.""Want me to bring you something back?""Just bring me back whatever's left over after everyone eats."

Scott nods his head heading up stairs, leaving Rogue alone with her thoughts.

(Outside of Danger Room)

Bets and Darius slowly and quietly exit the Danger Room trying not to alert Laura of their abscence. As soon as they're in the clear Bets starts going off on Darius, "Why in the hell did you want me to work out with you and that psycho?""So me and ma lady could spend many a quest together.""Please do not start that now. I've asked you nicely to cut that out, but now I swear I will fry your brain if you even attempt it.""Wo somebody is in a testy mood.""What do you expect I was rudely woken up, I got no breakfast, barely any time to brush my teeth, and I had to do a training session on a level even Logan wouldn't be dumb enough to do."

Darius couldn't help, but to smirk. He though Bets just looked so cute when she was trying to be angry at him, "Listen how bout I make it up to you?""How do you plan to do that?""Well what if I take you on a date?""Really? You want to try again so soon after..""There is no way that crazy stuff is happening again. Just you and me picnic in a park.""Picnic in a park, that actually sounds rather relaxing.""Does this please ma lady?""I'll let you slide on that one. What time you are you thinking?""How bout we leave around five?""Five is good for me. I'll see you later."

Darius smiled waving to Bets as she walked away, he turned to head downstairs, but again came face with Laura, 'Ah! X you have to stop doin that.""What do you think you're doing?""What? Oh you mean going out with Bets?""Yeah, you know how risky it is with..""It's fine he's under control, and there's no reason to think otherwise. I haven't even heard his voice in my head since we've been back.""Even still you need someone keeping an eye out for you.""X if you're thinking...""I'm not thinking I'm doing."

Darius grew extremely frustrated, "Come on X you'll be a major buzzkill.""You don't have a choice. Joey's out of comission, Rogue is glued to his bedside, and everyone else in the school is afraid of you.", Darius hated to admit it, but he knew Laura was right, "Just stay outta site. I don't need Bets thinking there's even a chance I'll have a relapse.""No problem, don't need to see the two of you smoochin it up anyway."

(Xavier's Office)

Xavier stared out the window of his office as he does so often now. Just thinking of Apocalypse returning. A knock on the door brought him back to attention, "Please come in.", he looked to the door surprised to see Remy and Peter standing there, "Gambit, Colossus, how can I help you.""Big guy needs some help. Man was seeing some freaky things in his sleep.", Xavier turned his attention to his silent, troubled student, "Piotr, is there anything you want to say?""It's just. I have this weird feeling in head. Since I have nightmare I've been hearing this humming sound."

The Professor was truly curious as to what was going on with his student, "Piotr, perhaps if I entered your mind, I could find what was causing both the dream and the sound your hearing.""I don't know.""I promise. I won't do anything without your consent. I'm just going to go into your subconscious, and see the dream as you saw it.""Will I too see it?""Most likely, if you are uncomfortable with this..""No I must know why I'm having these dreams and hearing this humming.", Xavier nods his head. Piotr bends down so Xavier can touch his forehead. Xavier goes to work relviing Colossus' dream.

Odd he too hears the humming sound, it's getting louder. Xavier knows what's going on, a sudden burst of pain shoots through him, "Ah! Piotr get outside quick.""Prof what's..""Ah!", Colossus' scream travels throughout the school. He bulldozes his way outside crashing to the ground. A beam of energy shoots from his forehead, and it opens a portal. Out come two giant bat looking creatures. Bobby, Gambit, Kitty, Alex and Kurt are the first ones outside. Kurt shows visible concern, "What in the world are those things?"

Alex is freaked out of his mind, "Bruh, I don't think those things are from this world.", Bobby tried freezing them, but they just walked through it like it was nothing. It sounded like the creatures were laughing, "Did those big uglies just laugh at my freeze blast?""I think so.", the creatures turn there attention to Colossus, who still has the beam coming out of his head. Kitty runs to his aid, grabbing him by the shoulders and phasing through their attack. The creatures circle Kitty and Piotr before Alex and Gambit both hit them with the most powerful blast they got.

The creatures are surprisingly only slightly affected, but are extremely annoyed by the two young mutant's efforts. They turn their to the attackers, but that is diverted when another form jumps from the portal. It's a girl about 17 years old, long blonde hair, wearing some kind of steel armour, and holding a giant sword, "Away from them you you winged beasts.", the two creatures turn their attention to the newcomer immdeiately attacking her. As they close in her sword begins glowing bright white. One of the creatures lung at her, she barely dodges, and swipes at the beast with her sword causing it to vanish in thin air.

The other looks at her beofre flying back into th portal. She looked to the portal, "That's right you tell Belasco, that I am free of his tyranny!", her sword again begins glowing, but it's red this time. She slices through the beam coming from Colossus' head, causing the portal to dissapate. The team all stare in awe at the girl. She looks around at the oddly dressed humans standing around her. She jumps infront of Alex, holding her sword to his throat, "Where am I?"

Alex was unsure of how to answer, "The Xavier..""What planet?""Um Earth?""Which dimension?""I guess the Milkyway.""You idiot that's the galaxy!", Kitty yelled at Alex. The girl lowered her sword and began tearing up, "I've done it. I'm home.", Piotr finally gets up holding his head, "What just happened?", he turned and saw the new girl for the first time, "You, you are the woman from nightmare. Who are you, and why did you contact me?""P..Piotr?""How do you know my name?""Piotr it is me Illyana!""Illiyana..no this is some sort of trickery, my sister was a little girl and has only been...""Missing for two years, you lost me when Belasco took me while we were gathering crops, and you were comforting me over Mikhail's death."

Piotr grew pale, "You can't...it's not even possible.""Piotr, please listen to..""No, you are some trick used to hurt me. In my dreams you attacked me.""No I was protecting you. I was trying to create a psychic link between me and you so I could come home. Belasco found me, and tried to send you in a cattatonic state. I had to cut the link to save your life.", tears welled in Piotr's eyes, as he ran inside the mansion. The alleged Illyana looked on as her brother fled from her, "I no understand, I thought he would be so happy to see me.", Kitty walked up to the poor girl, "I know it's not exactly what you wanna hear, but thank you for saving our lives."

Illyana looked confused, "Save you life? Who are you, I not save you I saved my brother.""Well those things were attacking us too.""Yeah, and seemed completely unfazed by our powers.""Not surprising, magic is only thing that takes care of Belasco's beasts.""Who is this Belasco?""He is powerful sorcerer in Limbo. He kidnapped me, to stop prophecy. He will come to earth, and young sorceress is the one to stop him. He deduced I was the one, and tried to take my life, but I was saved by rebellion. They trained me, and prepared me until one day I retun home, and am strong enough to take him on in a duel for supremecy."

All of the mutants looked at the girl undecided on whether to laugh, or make fun of her in some way. All were pretty sure she was crazy. Piotr returned looking at the woman claiming to be his little sister, "I have one question.""Anything for you Piotr.""What was the last thing me, Illyana, and Mikhail did together.""Do you want the Mama and Papa answer, or the real one?""Real.""Well Mikhail took us to a bar, so he could meet with strange woman, that smelled of booze, and marijuana. You didn't want to be out, so Mikhail gave you beer to calm nerves. You were sick all next morning."

Piotr smiled, "Illyana.", he embraced his sister giving her a big bear hug, "Piotr, you are crushing me.", Piotr quickly put her down, "I am sorry, but this happiest I've been in long time.", tears welling up in the big guys eyes brought a smile to everyone's face. Finally Xavier starts coming to. He looks on, and sees the wreckage caused by his student. He darts his eyes around looking for his students. He sees all of them standing around Piotr and Illyana, a smile on everyone's face. He wheeled his way over to them.

"Is everything alright here.", Piotr looked to the Professor and smiled, "Yes sir, I'm sorry for the mess I've made, but I want you to meet someone.", Piotr grabs Illyana's hand, "This is my sister Illyana.""Pleasure to meet you Illyana.", the girl sheepishly nodded her head at the man in the wheelchair, "It is honour to meet you sir.""I'm sorry, but Piotr didn't you tell me your sister was...""It's a long story.""I see, and there will be time to tell it. After we call your parents.", at those words Illyana burst into tears, "It's been so long. Will they believe me?", Xavierwheeled his way over to the girl, and grabbed her hand, "I know they will."

(Hellfire Club hidden lair)

Sebastion Shaw looked at his colleagues gathered in the room, and then he looked to Phoenix. Why did Sinister want her? She is the least deserving of the honour, why should Shaw himself not get the honour of becoming Apocalypse? Phoenix shot a cold stair his way, "If you want the honour you can try, and take it from me.""Stay out of my head, you inferior...huh!", SHaw found it difficult to move, or even speak. Phoenix grew a very sinister smile, "Inferior? I am the single most powerful telepath and telekinetic on the planet. I completely obliterate your psychy without breaking a sweat.", she released her hold on him, "Now behave, or I'll have to send you into a catatonic nightmare."

Shaw wanted to respond, but his fear truly overwhemed him. She could completely control his body, and she didn't even need to put all her focus on him. This was not the girl that Frost handled so easily. No, this was a monster, and he wondered, How did Xavier control a being so much more powerful than him?

(Local Park 6 P.M.)

Bets and Darius sat on a blanket in between a few trees. Looking up at the sky, laughing, and having a good time in general. Bets couldn't believe how well this was going. Maybe she should try to get him to open up, but what if he has a relapse? No that won't happen, "Um Darius?""Yeah.""I've been wanting to know a few things about you. Like what was your life like, before the Institute.", Darius smile quickly went away, "Nothin to it.""Come one now th..""I'm sorry, but I really don't wanna talk about this.", now Bets was getting annoyed, "Darius, come on why don't you..""Bets trust me, the less you know about me, the easier it will be.""Easier what will be?"

Darius eyes turned away, "Darius, I don't like it when you keep things from me.""Ever since I was a kid. I've always been running from someone. One day I got tired of running, and I wanted nothing more than to settle down somewhere. One day I was trying to steal some food from this supermarket, and they caught me. I was gonna use my powers to get away, but this woman saw what was going on, and paid for all of the food I had. She took me home with her, her name was Danielle Baker. Miss Danielle was so nice to me, and she practically adopted me."

Darius eyes teared up a little bit, "One day I was coming home from the local store. I was just grabbing a slushy, and when I got to Miss Danielle's house the door was ripped out, windows were shattered. I came in, and saw her laying on the floor. Her eyes were wide open, but she wasn't breathing. It terrified me, but I didn't get sad I got real angry though. I stormed through the house looking for who did this to Miss Danielle. There was this guy in spec ops gear standing right infront of me.", Darius clinched his fists, and grew silent, "I've never killed anyone, but after I beat that man, he was begging for me to kill him. I almost did, but I just wanted to watch him suffer. Everyone who's gotten close to me my parents, Miss Danielle, everyone of them has been killed by someone who was after me."

He looked to the ground, "I'm not gonna let them do that to you, or anyone at the Institute.", Bets looked to Darius face, and saw how much that took out of him. SHe kissed his lips, before pulling away, "I didn't know that you went through any of that, but why is it you told Laura, but..""Healing factor, as soon as I heard her powers, I knew I found someone I could actually get close to.", Bets bit her lip unsure of what to tell him, "Darius, you aren't gonna leave us are you?""What are..""In my vision I had, you left the team. If you left us, well then I...""As long as you're at the Institute, I'm there.", Darius pulls Bets in for a kiss, and she finally feels at ease.

(A short ways away from Darius and Bets)

Laura looked through her binocular's, "This is so gross, if I wanted to see that all I had to do was hang out with Kitty and Lance.", she watched them as they pulled each other close, and went back to laughing, and just overall enjoying being together. A small tear crept from Laura's eye. What was going on with her, she was made to be a super weapon. She doesn't need this crap, but even still why is it she now feels more alone than ever? She shakes her head, and runs off, "He'll be fine, but I gotta get away from that crap."

(Xavier Institute, Foyer)

Scott sat on the stairs looking at the doors. He didn't know why, but he felt like Jean would come walking through that door any minute. He heard a turn of the doorknob, and became thrilled, but that excitement faded when it was just Laura grumbling about something. Who was he kidding,Jean wasn't coming back . Well at least as a friend. Again the doorknob turned, expecting to see Darius and Bets he is overly joyed to see Jean Grey walk through the doors. Joy worn on his face, "Jean?"

She looked up, "Scott.", he ran over to her, "Jean I'm so ah!", he was tossed into the nearby wall. Jean broke out into a maniacal laugter as her clothes changed from what she normally wore, to a black outfit similar to Emma Frost's (just look up Hellfire Club, and you'll see what the women wear) asadistic smile spread across Jean's face, "You were always so gullible.", fear shot through Scott like a lighting bolt. He breathed heavily, his fear grows as the rest of the Hellfire Club burst through the walls.

The students fill the room, even Rogue has come up from the infirmaray. All were shocked to see Jean standing before them. She looked at the faces, showing her evil grin, "I'm back."

Well I hope y'all enjoyed that, and I'm already working on the next one. Don't frget to leave reviews, and tell me what you would like to see happen in this story. This is the most fun I've had this whole story, so please tell me what you think of this chapter, and I'll try to keep the wait short. Until next time sirjman saying write on.


	15. Chapter 15: Fanning the Flames

Hello all sirjman here with the latest chapter. I really hope y'all enjoy this. Also I wanted to get some opinions, I haven't decided, but I've been thinking about doing a Young Justice story. Leave me your feedback, or P.M. me your opinions. I own nothing, but Joey Stonewell, GET'EM owns Darius. Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen: Phoenix Saga: Fanning the Flames

The X-Men looked at their foes, and were very hesitant to battle. Warren stepped forward, "Jean we don't have to ah!", he was thrown right next to Scott. Phoenix looked at him, here eyes glowing bright yellow, "Don't ever call me that again! I am Phoenix, and to make sure none of you forget it!", slowly Warren and Scott were lifted from the ground. Warren was turned his back facing Scott. Scott's shades were removed, and his eyes forced open. His full raw power unleashed on Warren's wings, "Ah!", Warren's screams filled the room, and disgusted all who watched.

The team moved forward to help their friend, but were easily thrown back to the ground. All became unable to move. Rogue began screaming, "Please stop it! Jean stop!", Phoenix stopped attacking Warren letting both boys fall to the ground. She quickly flew over to Rogue, "Oh you'll pay for that one goth girl.""Jean I know ah!", Rogue began holding her head. Phoenix smiled evily, "Let's see how you do when I block your ah!", Phoenix was hit by a fireball from nowhere.

She looked to the doorway, seeing Joey struggling to stand. Phoenix growled, "I was hoping Sinister had killed you off.", Joey tried to say something, but fell to the ground holding his side, "Oh poor thing your hurt. I hate to see an animal in misery. Shiro, finish off Sinister's leftovers.""With pleasure Lady Phoenix.", Shiro slowly approached the injured pyrokinetic. He began to from a fireball in his hand, but he began having problems breathing. He fell to his knees. Phoenix looked in disbelief. She turned to the where the door was, and standing there is Bets and Darius.

"Ain't no way y'all takin my man Joey out!", Darius threw Shiro into a nearby wall dazing him. They both attempt to start a fight, but are thrown into a nearby wall. Joey lays on the ground in severe pain. He looks to his friends, and sees Rogue still laying on the ground holding her head. He wills himself to his feet, Phoenix sees this and scoffs, "How pathetic? I don't even need my powers to take you out.", slowly smoke starts coming off of Joey's body. He looks to Phoenix, "You've done it now.", Joey bursts into flames, and flys right at Phoenix, but is stopped in his tracks by her.

"Again I ask how pathetic are you? You X-Men really think you stand a chance against me? You aren't even worth my time, Azazel get what we came here for.", the red mutant who looks like Nightcrawler, nods his head, and teleports off somewhere. Phoenix gets a weird look on her face, "In the meantime. I think I'll have a little fun.", she uses her telekenesis to grab Rogue and Joey. Slowly the fire on Joey dissaptes, and Rogue's glove is slipped off her hand. Joey catches this and looks to Phoenix, "No, please she'll hurt someone! She'll hurt herself.""I know, and I hope so."

Joey grows disgusted at the joy Phoenix takes in their misery. Rogue's hand is slowly being lifted up, she's fight back, but it's no use as finally she makes contact with Joey's face, "No! Ah!", Rogues hand is forced to stay there until Joey passes out. Rogue is let down, her head no longer hurting she looks around her. She sees Joey on the ground, and she notices her right hand has no glove. Panick quickly fills her, "No, please no, say ah!", flames cover her hand, and that just makes her panick more. Soon enough she is completely covered in flames.

Phoenix laughs at the poor girls misery. Rogue can't take it, she feels like she's being burned alive, and her skin is stinging her. She flies off to the pool as Phoenix continues laughing. She looks to the faces of the X-Men, quickly spotting Xavier. Panick strikes his face as she makes her way over to him, "Hello Professor.""Phoenix you need to stop this.""So you can put another one of those mental blocks in my head? How about we see how you like it?""Ah!", Xavier grabs his head, as Phoenix smiles evily looking at the pain she is causing her former mentor. Azazel teleports back into the room holding the Cerebro helmet. Shaw smiles, "Phoenix time to go!"

Phoenix looks to him, and frowns for the first time, "And I was just starting to have fun. Oh well.", Xavier's body relaxes, and the students finally regain control of their bodies. She smiles at the display of her power, "So long X-Men we must do this again soon.", with that Azazel teleports them all away from the mansion. Logan sits up growling, he's never felt so helpless. He looks at the students, and knows they feel the exact same way. He looks over to Warren and sees a lot of damage was done to his wings, "Hank, we need to get Warren in the infirmary asap!", Hank runs over to the winged boy, and carries him off to the infirmary.

Logan goes through all of the students making sure no one is hurt. He spots Joey still laying on the ground making his way over to him, he notices he's starting to get up, "Take it easy kid. How are you feeling?""Rib's are a little tender, but overall I feel better. Is Rogue alright?", Logan got a puzzled look on his face, "I'm not even sure where she is right now."

(Xavier Institute, Pool)

Rogue floated in the pool waiting for anyone to come and help her. Why did this have to happen to her? Why didn't she wear a flame retardent suit? Jean was seriously messed up, how could she force Rogue to use her powers like that? It was clear to Rogue, Jean was no longer in control, and Phoenix was on another level than any of them had even imgained. She heard the sounds of footsteps slowly walking towards her. Finally someone who could help. That quickly turned to dread as she realized it was her least favorite Cajun, "Hello Cherie, enjoyng your swim?""Take a hike Swamp Rat!""Cherie, you seem so angry. How about ole Remy join you.""Step foot in that pool, and you'll lose it Cajun."

Remy turned seeing Logan and Joey walking there way. Logan looked to Gambit, "Beat it Gumbo, unless you want a week of double Danger Room sessions.", Gambit looked to Rogue in the pool, then back to Logan, "I think it'd be worth it.", Logan unsheathed his claws, "Leave now.""Ain't gotta tell Remy twice.", finally he took off as Joey held a towel out for Rogue to get out the pool. She wrapped it around herself, and he handed her a bathroom, "I know those towels don't exactly make you feel secure.""Thanks Joey. Glad to see you're back on your feet.", Joey just smiled, happy she was alright.

Logan took notice of the awkward silence, "Well I'll go check on the others, but you two meet me in Xavier's office in thirty.", both look to Logan and nod their heads as they walk off in surprisingly opposite directions. Logan shakes his head, and walks off.

(Hellfire Club, Hidden Location)

Phoenix stormed through the doors, "Why did you stop me Shaw, I could've taken them out?""In time Phoenix. All in good time.""Who let you call the orders?", Shaw turns to see Pierce standing on top of some nearby stairs staring him down, "I am...""A pawn in a much bigger game.", red eyes fill the shadows sending an uneasy feeling throughout the room, "Now, now Pierce, Mr. Shaw is more of a rook. However he does mistake his own self importance, he's not completely expendable. At least not yet.", Shaw's blood boils, but a quick glance from those cold fiery red eyes were enough to put him in place. Sinister's quiet laughter fills the room, "Meanwhile Shaw has overstepped his boundaries. He's not wrong in calling off Phoenix. Especially since the X-Men still serve a purpose to us. Well at least a few of them."

The room is filled with confusion, Phoenix however is filled with anger, "You said if I helped you bring back Apocalypse I would get to take my revenge on Charles Xavier and his students.""And over time Phoenix you will, but it is now you who is overstepping there boundaries. In spite of your significant telepathic and telekinetic prowess, you are much more expendable than Mr. Shaw.", gasps filled the room, Pierce was perhaps the most shocked, "Sir, I thought Phoenix was to be the vessle used to bring back Apocalypse."

Sinister's maniacal laughter filled the room, "You would think that wouldn't you, but Apocalypse requests a specific mutant.""You have spoken with him.""He has contacted me from the astral plain. The timing is not yet right for his resurrection, but soon we shall take our place in history. Soon we shall show everyone what homosuperior is capable of, soon we will march into the field of battle with our Lord Apocalypse taking his rightful place as the emperor of our new empire, but it is time to assemble the Horsemen of Apocalypse."

(Xavier Institute, Xavier's Office)

Xavier sat at his desk hands on his forehead, why did she have to comeback now? What had she done to his mind? He felt no mental blocks in his mind, and that truly worried him. He looked at his students gathered in his room, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Laura, Kurt, Bets, Darius, Piotr, Remy, Alex, Paige, Sam, and Joey. All of their faces wore the same empty expression. Now was his time, "I know we have just faced..""We got our butts kicked by one of our best friends.", Scott blurted out, "Professor you don't have to dance around words, we can handle it.", Kitty surprisingly said. The Professor looked at his students with a bit of a frustrated look on his face.

"Jean was not our attacked today. The Phoenix is the one who attacked us, not Jean.""Professor have you..""Kurt, just listen to me. I placed mental barries inside of Jean's mind so her power's would not overwhelm her, but that was a huge mistake. That much power built up formed it's own entity, it's made up of all of Jean's aggression and hate. It's her raw power, but with none of her compassion and sympathy to guide it.""So your saying Jean's been like this all along, and is just now showing her true colors?", Scott asked sounding disappointed.

"No, Scott that's not what I'm...", Darius stood up, "Don't worry Professor I'll take it from here. I know what it's like to share a body with someone else, and believe me it's just as confusing living it as it is explaining it. You spend so much time fighting off this being, who's trying to control you, and it can't hurt you physically so it attacks you psychologically. Uses your doubts, fears, and whatever else to take an advantage. That's what Phoenix is doing to Jean, it's using anything that's even slightly ticked her off, and has increased it times one hundred. My question wouldn't be is it Jean attacking us, because believe me it's not. My question is, Is she even trying to fight the Phoenix?"

That pushed Scott's button's pretty quick, "Look here you have no right..""Shades, chill it. I know what it's like to have a being so much more powerful than you take over your body, and believe me it's hard to give it up. You see what they're doing with your body, you see that they're doing things you don'tapprove of, but that level of power blinds your sense to the point where you don't care. Had Bets not contacted me with her telepathy, I would still be Marauder. Jean is still the same person you all know, but that power is keeping her from feeling bad about it. It's like a drug, you use it once, and you're addicted."

All eyes in the room are filled with concern as Darius' words make them feel uneasy, "If I'm strong enough to fight off Marauder, and keep control. I'm sure if we can free Jean, she'll be back to her old self.", Scott huffed at that, "Yeah, and how do you propose we do that?", Bets went to speak, but shut up quickly. All eyes turned to her, Xavier offered his encouragement, "Go ahead Elizabeth.", she took a deep breath and nodded her head, "I think if I could hit her with my psychonic knife, it would put her down long enough for..""No!", all eyes turned to Scott, "Jean's still our friend, and we're not putting her through that kind of pain."

Xavier understood Scott's fears, "Scott, I know this is tough, but..""No, Professor we can't do it. We don't even know the effects it would have on Jean. We don't know the effects it had on Sinister, for all we know he's still laid up, or worse.", that made Bets feel real uneasy, and ticked Darius off, "Hey, if it wasn't for her, y'all..""Don't even start. You were created by that madman, how do we know this isn't part of Sinister's plan? I don't know about the rest of you, but I haqven't forgotten he had Joey in the infirmary.""Watch it Shades, or else I'm gonna have to get..""Shut up everyone!"

Eyes darted at Rogue, "We're supposed to be past this. Scott, Joey's fine now, and Darius had no control over his actions. You can argue all you want, but you know I'm right. Darius and Bets as much as I hate to admit it, Scott has a point, we don't know the effect's of our attack, and until we do, that needs to be a last resort.", both nod their heads, "We don't have the benefit of knowing when they'll attack again, or when they'll try to resurrect Apocalypse. So what we need to do is have a plan in place, and be training as much as possible.", the gathered team nods their heads.

"I say we go ahead, and hold the team evaluations tomorrow. If Warren's not up to it, we can just hold his at another time, but we can't go without training, we need to be ready.", Xavier smiled as Rogue took charge, "Do all of you agree with Rogue?", everyone stood up and nodded their heads, "Very well, tomorrow we shall hold our evaluations. Until then I suggest all of you get some rest, it will be a long day."

(Xavier Institute, Infirmary)

Warren laid in bed on his stomach, laying on his back hurt his wings way too much. Finally Hank made his way into the room, "Hello Warren, how are you feeling?""This hurts more than anything I've felt.""Let me take a look. You may feel some pain and discomfort, but I'll try to keep it from being unbearable.", Hank went to work inspecting the wings of the young man, "Mhm, you should recover nicely, only a few feathers are missing. The radius in your right wing has some nerve damage, but that should heal in a few weeks time."

This eased Warren's mind a little bit, but was still angry with himself, "I shouldn't be in this room.""Warren, Phoenix is no joke. Honestly I'm surprised we don't have more students in here with you.", Warren looked at all of the beds surrounding him, all the same empty, "Where's Joey?""He got up sometime during the attack, and took Phoenix's atteniton off you, Scott, and Rogue.""That rookie is already back in the field.""Warren, you seem to forget your experince edge over Joey is considerably smaller than..""That doesn't matter! I can't be outdone by anyone."

Beast grew annoyed by Warren's ego, "Well you'll have your chance, when you get your evaluation.""I guess your right.""I'm sure the other's will envy your position tomorrow.""Why is that?""They're all doing they're evaluations tomorrow.""What!""Yes, Logan's creating a course now. He's pulling out all of the stops.""Why aren't they waiting until I'm cleared?""Warren..""They waited for that rookie Joey to wake up from his coma, but they can't..""Warren, the entire reason we're holding them tomorrow is because of the Hellfire Club's attack. Joey may not be able to run the course tommorrow either, I'll have to give him an exam in the morning."

Warren went silent, and Beast exited the room . Warren looked at the bed that Joey slept in and vowed to himself, "I'm not going to be outdone by some rookie. You can count on that."

(Darius and Joey's room)

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's nice to have your barbeque smelling ass back in the room.""Thanks, I think.", Joey and Darius settled into their room. Darius looking to Joey, "Joey, I haven't said this yet, but..""I know what you're gonna say, and no need, I know it wasn't your fault. I don't even want to think about that so let's just talk about something else.""Alright, how ready are you for tomorrow's evaluation?""Honestly I'm kind of ready to prove I got my powers handled now.""Really? Mr. I'll-never-have-control-of-my-powers?""I know I don't like using my powers, but these last few days. It just feels so good to use them man. It's like breathing now, I feel like I can live without it.""I'm proud of ya man, but don't become too reliant on your powers, or you'll get taken out real quick."

Joey nodded in agreement, "Honestly I hope me and you get on the same team.""Yeah, I see them paring us together with Laura, Bets, and maybe Kurt, or Bobby.""Really why that?""Well, think about it, in the two last man standing challenges we've had, me, you, Bets, and Laura were the last one's standing for our team. In the other one, me and Bets were the last full team to get eliminated, and you were one of the last two standing.", Joey hated to admit it, but Darius had a point, "Where does Bobby and Kurt com in?""Those two were just a guess."

Bets entered the room, "Hope I'm not disturbing anything.""Nah just talking about the DR evaluation tomorrow.""Oh really? Do you two think they'll name squad leaders?", Joey and Darius looked to each other. They didn't even think about that. Darius looked to Bets, "I'm pretty sure those are already decided.""Really who do you think they'll be.""Easy Scott, Bobby, and Alex.""Why do you think that?""Scott was the original team leader, they ain't gonna take that from him. Bobby is the unofficial second in command to him, and Alex is Scott's brother, Scott will get that spot for him.""I don't think Alex has much of a chance, I would pick Laura before I picked him.""I'd probably pick Jamie before picked him."

Both turned to Joey surprised at what he said, "What y'all know I'm right.""What makes you say that?""Alex is not really a team player, he jumps the gun on everything, he is incapable of making a strategy, and everyone knows a leader needs to be in the frontline, he's at his best when he's using long range and distance.""What are you..""Were y'all not at the first evaluation? When he was picking off the traps so Warren could give us positions, that was the best position for him. When he gets in the crossfire though, he's just not as used to it. He could be a good leader, but I just don't think he should be yet.", Darius and Bets nod their heads in agreement.

A knock on the door brings all three mutants to attention, all look up to see Rogue standing there, "Hey y'all mind if I steal Joey for a second?", Joey looked to Darius and Bets. Bets grabbed him by the shoulders pushing him to the door, "All yours girlfriend.""Thanks Bets." Rogue pulled Joey into the hallway closing the door behind them. Bets turns to Darius, "You think she's gonna make the move.""If she doesn't it won't get made. I thought Matchstick was just waitin for his move, but he don't realize you can't get honey if you're scared of the bees."

Rogue and Joey stood in the hallway, hearing the not very quiet voices of Darius and Bets. Rogue tries to brush it off, "Can you believe them?""I know right.", awkward silence filed the hall, "So you wanted me for something.""Oh right sorry, just got a little distracted. Anyway I wanted to thank you, for saving my butt back there with Phoenix. If you hadn't come along...""Rogue, you're welcome, but honestly you don't need to thank me. What's this really about though?""What? I don't know..""Doesn't matter. If you aren't gonna talk then I will. I haven't stopped thinking about our kiss since it happened, you know besides when I was in a coma."

Rogue shook her head, "Boy, your head must be messed up, cause incase you forgot, I can't touch anyone.""Come on we can work..""Joey there's no working around it! If I had any control of my powers, maybe we could try, but I don't wanna ask you to sacrifice everything that I'm sacrificing.""Come on Rogue can't we..""I'm sorry, I shouldn't of come by. Good luck with your evaluation tomorrow, you'll do great.""Wait Rogue, Rogue!", Joey considers going after her, but just goes back to his room. He has a little difficulty getting the door open, when he does he sees a sprawled out Darius and Bets, "How much did y'all hear?""What are you talking about we...""SHe gave you the cold shoulder.""Darius!""Don't worry Bets, it's fine."

Joey goes to sit down on his bed, Darius looks concerned for his roommate, "Yo Matchstick, you gonna be alright.?""Yeah, I think I just need to clear my head.", he heads out the room, "Joey, where are you going?""Just gotta clear my head real quick. Don't worry I'll be back soon.", Bets and Darius watched as Joey walked out the room, "I can't believe that.""I know, I thought for sure she would make the move.""Not that, Darius. I mean I can't believe Rogue would just blow him off like that.""I know I thought they were finally moving in the right direction.""We've got to talk to Rogue.", Bets starts to walk away, but suddenly finds she can't lift her feet off the ground, "Darius, let me go."

Darius just shakes his head, "Leave em alone babe. Those tw will work it out, trust me. We on the other hand, need some sleep for tomorrow.", Bets lets out an angry sigh, Darius not wanting Bets mad with him compromises, "How bout after evaluations tomorrow, we go talk with Rogue?", Bets seeing that's the only way Darius would help her nods her head in agreement. Bets walks over to Darius bed, and lays down with him, as they sleep before the toughest training session they've ever had.

(Bets' Dream 2 A.M.)

Bets was wondering in an empty abyss, where was everyone, "Hello anyone here?", a single door appears infront of her, she opens it, and walk into a brightlight. when the light dims to the point she could see, she was wishing she couldn't. She saw a building, well the ruins of one, smoke and ash filled the air as sadness shot through her, "What was this place?", a glance around the area reveals a sign that says, "The Xavier Institute! No, this can't be.", the sound of crying filled the depressing environment. Where was it coming from? She turned around shocked to come face to face with Kitty and Paige both openly crying.

"Kitty, Paige what's wrong?""How could somebody do this?""Who destroyed the mansion, and where are the others?", Kitty fell into Paige's arms crying. Paige pointed to a field to Bets' left. After taking a closer look she discovered it wasn't a field, it was a graveyard. She walked through seeing the names, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Beast, Bobby, and it just kept going, who could do this? She turned to Kitty and Paige, but they were gone. Standing in their place was one person wearing an all black hooded cloak. The person lifted their hand up, fire emitting from the end of it. In a feminine voice it asked, "Any last words?", Bets couldn't speak she was frozen in fear.

It was clearly a dream, but when she spoke it came out as senseless crying and babble, the woman went to take her hood off, and it's..Rogue? Two red lights flash as Bets releases a scream.

(end of dream)

Darius, Joey, Laura, Paige, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Xavier, and Logan were all in Darius and Joey's room staring at Bets as she cried in her sleep. It was like someone was holding a gun to her head. Her breathing was short, pieces of words were coming out, but none making any sesnse, and her eyes tears were pooring from her eyes. Xavier wheeled right by her bed, "Let me see if I can find out what's going on.", he put his fingers to his temple. He was tryig to get in her mind, but nothing worked. Almost all of his psychic energy was blasted right back at him.

"Ah!", Xavier grabbed his head in pain, "I don't know what's happening, but her powers are blocking me out.", few were impressed by that statement, but all were terrified that Xavier couldn't break their friend from her trance. ALl just looked on, Joey glanced over to Darius, and was truly scared after seeing his friends' expression. Normally, no matter what, Darius always looks calm and composed. Even when Joey knew he was nervous, he still maintained an impressive level of composure, but now he was sweating, hands were shaky, and how big his eyes were screamed how terrified he was.

Bets shot up with a bloody murder scream, "No!", she looked around the room, at the staring faces, and quickly spotted Rogue, "You!", she literally jumped out of bed, psychic knife in hand, and charged at Rogue. Luckily for Rogue, Darius halted her with his powers. It didn't last long, as she blasted him with a psychic bolt disrupting his focus, and she continued her charge. Joey attempted to stop her, but he was hit with a similar bolt. Kurt grabbed her, and tleported her to the other side of the mansion.

Bets grunted in frustration, "What are you doing?""Me, you were the one who was..""About to save us all.""What are you talking about?""Rogue! She's going to kill all of us!""Are you crazy?""I don't know when, or how, but Rogue will take us all out.""Listen to yourself, and remember it was just a dream. You need..""It wasn't a dream, it was a vision!", Kurt stared at the girl surprised at what she said. She took deep breaths as Kurt recovered from his shock, "What do you men vision?""As in seeing the future.""Okay how do you know..""I can tell the difference. I don't know how I do, it's just I see these things, and I know they'll happen."

Kurt sat quiet, unsure of how to handle this situation, "How does she you know?""I don't know, I just know it's her who does it.""Okay well before we tell anyone, we need more information. Maybe the Professor can help you pick apart what it means.", Bets took another deep breath, "Okay, but can we do it after evaluations tomorrow?""As long as you promise not to try to take out my sister.", Bets nodded her head, "Alright lets get to bed, we gotta be up soon."

Bets stared at the window, and is again frightened when she seems the same two red ights. No, not lights, but eyes. What was happening?

Sorry it took so long, I promise the next chapter won't be as long of a wait. Honestly I've basically had this typed up since Friday, but I just got to finish it up. Once my sleep is situated I'll be adding more, but until my next chapter sirjamn saying thank you for reading, and write on.


	16. Chapter 16: X-Treme Measures

Alright everyone here it is, the next chapter of the story. I appreciate y'all who've been reading this story since the start. I've enjoyed writing this story so much I will be doing a Young Justice Fan Fiction too. I'm working on the storylin right now, and I am open to suggestions. Hope y'all guys enjoy this, leave a review lettin me know what you think.

Chapter 16: Phoenix Saga: X-Treme Measures

(Xavier Institute, Danger Room, 5:00 A.M.)

The students of the Xavier In Institute groggily walked into the Danger Room, Kurt being very vocal about his displeasure, "How come we have to be up at 5:00 in the morning? It's the weekend we should be sleeping in!", Logan smiled, and even chuckled at how angry the teens were, "Y'all tired?", he was answered by a chorus of yawns and grunts, "Too bad, cause this will be the toughest course you've ever faced. If you're not careful these obstacles will hurt you, and might even kill you. To at least give y'all a chance at making it through the course we're going to pair all of you up in three teams of four, and two teams of five. Squad 1 will have four members it will be Scott, Wanda, Roberto, and Gambit. Squad 2 will have four members it will be Rogue, Pietro, Jamie, and Tabitha. Squad three will have four members, it will be Laura, Alex, Bets, and Darius. Squad four will have five members, it will be Kurt, Joey, Ray, Paige, and Sam. Finally Squad five will have five members, Piotr, Amara, Bobby, Kitty, and Lance. Any questions?"

The teens looked too exhausted to speak. Again Logan smiled, "Good line-up with the people you've been paired with. Remember this is a test of both individual skill, and your ability to work with those around you. In the middle of this course will be a platform. Your mission is to reach that platform, hit the switch to shut off the simulator, and do it with all of your teammates in tact. Trust me it will be easier said than done. To make it even more interesting Storm, Hank, Magneto, Deadpool, and myself will be added to the fray. Don't worry though we'll have these paintball guns on us, if you're hit you're done. We won't hurt you.""Speak for yourself!", a very excited Deadpool screamed.

Logan shook his head, "Once you're hit you can't talk, can't move, and you basically have to act unconscious. Now everyone get in your starting positions, you'll have five minutes to come up with a strategy before Chuck turns on the simulator.", the groups dispersed throughout the course. Xavier looked on from his spot in the control room, hoping everyone would make it through okay. He is surprised to hear the door slide open. He's even more surprised to see Warren standing there in uniform, "Warren you shouldn't be up.""I'm ready to go Professor.""No you're not, you still need time to..""Come on if Joey's good to go, then so am I.""Warren, I'm happy to see you wanting to train with the others, but remember you must recover from these injuries. They can become much worse.""Come on Professor.""Warren, I won't allow it."

Warren grew increasingly frustrated, but he knew there was no sense in arguing with the Professor. He watched on as Xavier started the countdown, "The evaluation will begin in 5...4...3..2...1!"

The groups took off, and were surprised at how mych their environment changed. No longer were they in the danger room, now it looked like they were in the woods. Scott immediately began yelling out orders, "Alright everyoone take formation, Gambit take up the rear, Roberto cover the right, Wanda the left, and I'll take lead.""I am not taking orders from you.", Scott got real angry over what Wanda said, "Listen I don't know why you're here, but if you're gonna be here, and be part of this team, you will listen to me.""Really last time I checked it was Xavier's name on the school.""It may be his school, but the X-Men are my team. If you have a problem, leave cause no one cares if any of you stay."

Now that pushed Gambit the wrong way, "Scott, you can't talk to such a lovely young lady that way.", Scott got face to face with Gambit, and decided it best to avoid confrontation right now, "Listen to orders, or don't doesn't really matter to me. You better prove yourself to be a team player, or else not even your daddy will be able to help you.", Wanda and Gambit both scoffed at that a little bit. Roberto just stood back, and looked extremely uncomfortable the entire time.

Rogue wasn't having much better luck with Pietor, "Why can't you just listen. I'm not asking you to go head to head with anyone. Just scout ahead, and tell me if we're clear.""Why should I? Why can't one of you check ahead? Why am I the one who needs to take the risk?""You're a freaking speed demon, if anyone is ahead of us you have the best chance of making it back here, and telling us. Now if you'd like to take a nap, I'll gladly absorb you're powers just to shut you up.", Pietro gulped, and took off scouting ahead.

Laura and Alex were locked in a heated argument, "Alex, just shut up and listen..""No, I'm telling you we stay on the path..""We'll be walking right into a trap.""Not if we have Bets scanning for their minds.""Did you forget Magneto's helmet protects hi from telepaths?", Darius and Bets just stared on, "So how are you doing?""I'm alright, why?""Last night when you had that nightmare really freaked me out.""Don't worry about it.""You are a terrible actor, not convincing at all.""Just leave it alone, we'll talk later.", Darius didn't like this, he's brought back to attention when Laura screams, "If it will shut you up, we'll go down the path.", Alex smiled raising his arms in victory.

Squad four was surprisingly making really good movement. Kurt and Ray were working well together to lead the team, "So far so good, Kurt teleport ahead a little ways, and see if the coast is clear.", Kurt nodded in agreement, a puff of smoke signaled his leave. Ray looked to Joey, "Joey, see if you can sense any thermal signatures.""On it.", Joey closed his eyes, before trying to sense everyone nearby. Kurt popped up, and yes no one in site. He turned around to double check, and was hit with some kind of laser beam. Joey sensed the heat from the beam, "Kurt's been hit.", Ray kicked the ground in anger, "There goes our edge."

Kitty was extremely uncomfortable. Why did Logan have to pair her with Lance AND Piotr? DId he know what happened? Was he trying to mess with her? She is brought back to attention when Lance startled her, "Kitty.""Ah! Lance don't scare me like that, ""Didn't mean too. You alright you seem really jumpy lately.""Me, fine? Yeah of course, why are you talking crzt? Of course I'm fine, are you fine?", Bobby grew frustrated, "Hey if you two lovebirds are done chirping, could we please get back to the mission.", Kitty ran over to where Bobby was, but Lance just stared at her. What was going on with his girlfriend?

Squad one was dealing with increased friction problems. Wanda was the most frustrated, "We're getting no where like this.", Gambit agreed, but soething else was bothering him, and making him feel uneasy, "Didn't Logan say there would be...", and just like that three robotic tentacles emerged from some nearby trees, they quickly went after Scott. He was trying to bast them away, but couldn't get a good hit. Lucky for him, Wanda used her powers to make one of the tenatacle wrap around the other two, and Gambit took them out with a well placed card. Roberto just turned to Gambit, "You were gonna say traps weren't you.", the Cajun nodded his head. Scott turned to face Gambit and Wanda, "Thank you."Don't worry about it Summers. Let's just get moving, and finish this.", Scott nodded, as they moved along, now more cautious of the traps."

Rogue moved slow and cautios, which only further angered Pietro, "This is taking way too long. Why don't I just zoom ahead and flip the switch?""Because the entire team needs to be on the platform before it can be hit.", Pietro was pacing across the course at immeasurable speeds. When he slowed down Rogue cut loose on him, "Why can't you just relax and..", they are startled when they see Beast emerge from the trees. He takes aim, and hits Jamie with a paintball eliminating him, Rogue screams, "Pietro grab this gun.", Pietro doesn't even ask, and grabs it from fires it at him hitting him with a paintball, or two. Before he can fire again Beast speaks up, "Alright, I'm out. Quick thinking right there Rogue very impressive.", he gives her the thumbs up as he walks away.

Alex smiled as he lead Squad three along the path, "Alright remember stay in formation. Bets anyone near?", Bets scanned around, "Not that I can..ow!", Bets was hit with a paintball. ALex looked on in shock, "What I thought she said no one was around!", Deadpool dropped down from the trees, "Hey what's up little bro!""Deadpool, how..""Thing about telepaths, in order to read a mind, the person has to have one, which I don't. So, which one of you is gonna try...", he's interrupted as Laura jumps at him, and starts attacking, "Come on, my witty banter in battle is one of the many reasons my adoring fans, well adore me.", Laura was an uncontrollable frenzy, but was suddenly held still in the air. She sniffed the air, "Magneto, you double teamed us?""Sure did kiddo.", he shot her with his paintball gun, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to..ah!", he was slammed into a nearby tree, and found it impossible to move.

Darius and Alex ran off into the woods. Darius clearly visibly angered, "Why didn't you listen to X? None of that would've happened had you just..""Shut up! I'm calling the shots, and you will..", Alex is thrown back to where Deadpool and Magneto were. Magneto actually took the shot and eliminated him. Alex was livid, "I swear if he ends up on my squad I will have him kicked out of this school."

Squad four was eagerly searching, there progressed slowed as Joey was now carrying Kurt. As the saying goes, "No man gets left behind.", Ray finally gets an idea, "Paige, Joey you two scout ahead, and make sure we're clear. Me and Sam we'll stay here with Kurt. If we're getting attacked I'll let y'all know.", the two didn't question just scouted ahead. Paige didn't seem too interested, "So anything new going on with you and Rogue?", Joey didn't answer just kept walking, "Oh that bad huh?""Let's just make sure we're in the clear and..", Joey stopped in his tracks. Paige looked concerned, "Joey?""Get down.", he tackled her to the ground as an energy blast just went over their heads. Joey looked up, and saw it was a drone flying around , and taking them out. He unleashes a barrage of fire balls taking it out. Paige looked on surprised, "How did..""Sensed the thermal signature when it was charging, it was the same thing that got Kurt."

Paige looked at the smoking debris on the ground, "Well thanks.""Let's get back to Sam and Ray, chances are more of those things are flying around.", Joey walked on, and Paige looked at him, concern in her eyes. Here she thought he was finally coming out of his shell.

Lance refused to break stare with Kitty, and that made her feel even more uncomfortable. Did he know what was up with her? No, he couldn't she was the definition of cool when it came to stuff like this, well at least that's what she told herself. Bobby iced up, "Alright we're gonna ends this. Piotr and Kitty the three of us will scout ahead. You two will be on the ground, and I'll take the air.", Kitty again began babbling, "What? Why do we need to do those? Why can't...""Kitty, stop babbling. The thrre of us have the best chance of making it through any traps.", Kitty wanted to argue, but didn't want to draw more attention to herself.

She looked around, and nodded her head,"Alright Amara if you and Lance get attacked, send a fireball up, to let us know.", Amara nodded her head, as the three took off into the woods. Lance stared on as they left. Was Kitty trying to hide something? Something with Bobby?

Squad one was finally making great progress. Roberto was returning from scouting, "The platform is just a short walk ahead.", Scott smiled, "Alright, lets get a..", he's interrupted as Logan emerges from the tree quickly shooting Roberto, before taking aim at Wanda. Surprisingly Scott jumped infront of her and took the bullet. It even surprised Logan ong enough for Remy to blast the gun with one of his cards. He ran over to Wanda, "Looks like it's just you and me little lady.", Wanda looked at Roberto and Scott, "We can't leave them behind.""You serious? We only a little ways from the platform.""They wouldn't leave us."

Wanda used her powers to start levitating them. Gambit scratched his head, "I swear the people, and the mood changes here."

Rogue, Pietro, and Tabitha were eagerl looking for the platform, Tabitha getting angry at having to carry Jamie around, "Why do I have to carry the little twerp around?""Because Rogue can't risk touching him, and I need to be freed up so I can scout. Which I'm gonna do right now." Pietor took off, and what he said didn't ease Tabitha at all, "I know you can hear me, and if you try to touch anything on me. You will get hit with a firecracker straight to the crotch.", You saw Jamie jump a little, in his faking unconscious state. Pietro returned quickly, "Platform is just beyond those trees, but Squd one and four are closing in on it. Squad five is close too, but I don't think they know it. Squad three is completely off radar. I didn't see any of them."

Rogue nodded her head, "Alright, let's get moving. Pietor help Tabitha carry Jamie, and y'all take the lead. Show us where the platform is.", Pietro nodded his head, as they quickly took off.

Sam, Ray, and Paige couldn't believe how close they were. The platform is in sight. Joey was ready to get this over with. The sound of branches moving alerts everyone. Joey doesn't even flinch, "Y'all relax it's just Darius trying to freak us out.", Darius stood up from the bushes, "You knw Matchstick you really know how to kill a dramatic entrance.", Ray charged his hands, "What do you want?""My entire team was taken out, so I thought I'd you know jump on somebody elses team?", Joey was surprised, "Darius, where's Bets at?""She got eliminated.""And you're not carrying her around?""Dude this is a simulator, it's not like something is gonna happen to her."

Joey just shookd his head, "This is only a simulator, if you take it like it's an actual mission.""WIll you relax! Forget joing y'all I'll just hit the switch myself.", Darius broke off charging toward the platform, but was thrown back by a gail force wind. He looked up seeing Storm in the sky looking down at him. Not even thinking to use his powers he ran at it again, only to be thrown back. Soon he wasn't alone in his efforts. Squad one, two, four, and five. All emerged from the woods ready for battle. Storm was joined by Logan, Deadpool, and Magneto.

Rogue looked, and saw the only way anyone was getting hitting the switch on the platform was for the others to distract the instructors, "Hey everyone listen to me. Squad one you two hold off Magneto, Squad four you take Deadpool, Darius ground Storm. We got Logan, Squad five hit the switch.", everyone was surprised at what Rogue was saying, but went to work with her plan. Anytime Magneto tried to use his powers on Wanda ad Gambit. Wanda would use her's to divert them somewhere else, and Gambit would hit him with one os his cards.

Darius was struggling to get Storm down. He just couldn't keep focus. Strangely, his tatoos started glowing a little, and he heard a voice, "I could take her.", a shot of pure fear went through Darius, quickly causing his tatoos to return to normal, but this allowed Storm the opportunity to hit him with a paintball.

Squad four is having a lot of trouble dealing with Deadpool, "Come on this isn't even an exercise.", He was dodgin every blast from Ray and Joey. Paige turned herself into steel to try to aid them. She was again no match for him, being easily out classed. Sam tried to ram into him in cannon ball mode, but was easily dodged, and slammed int Paige. Deadpool grew bored, "Why don't we make this interesting with..""Wade!", just a look from Logan forced whatever thought went through Deadpool's head out, "Fine, if I can't kill anyone then I'll fuurther the plot.", he shot a paintball at Rogue.

Joey jumped into action knocking it off course with a fireball before kicking the gun out of Deadpool's hand, "Oh how original, love interest is in danger, so you step your game up.", Joey through a punch, but it was grabbed, and he was thrown into Rogue. Deadpool waved at Joey, "You can thank me later!", he went back to dodging Ray's blasts, and made his way towards his gun, "Time to take out the lovebirds.", he aimed, and quickly eliminated both Rogue and Joey. The battle was extremely heated, but stopped abruptly as the woods they were just in turned back into the Danger Room.

Deadpool turned surprised to see Squad five standing on the platform proudly, ""They told us, what they were doing, and we still couldn't stop them. Yeah way to make us look good writer guy.", Xavier and Warren both made their way into the room. Xavier was thrilled at what he saw, "Congratulations all of you. Rogue, that was a smart decision to get the squads to work together to complete the mission.", Rogue blushed a little at that. He quickly turned to Darius, "Darius, you never leave a man behind training, or not.", Darius looked as both Laura and Alex were ticked, but Bets still seemed distant.

Xavier looked at his students, "I trust Logan has made his decision on pairings?""You bet I have Chuck.", Logan walked to the front quickly getting everyone's attention, "Alright for starters all three squads are on equal ground, there is no Squad A is better than B and so on. There is no hold to that. However the team leaders are completely different. Scott, you are the leader of Squad A, Bobby you have Squad B, and Rogue Squad C.", Rogue was surprised at being picked, "Rogue will have seniority over both Scott and Bobby.""What?", Scott was truly shocked. Logan looks at him angrily, "Keep it quiet Scott. There will be plenty of time for questions after I'm done."

Scott just nods his head, "Squad A will consist of Kitty, Piotr, Warren..""Wait I haven't had my evaluation.", again Logan stared angrily at Warren, but Warren folded just from the stare, "No need for one kid. I know exactly where you fit in. Anyway Squad A Kitty, Piotr, Warren, Sam, Ray, Lance, and Wanda. Squad B Alex, Amara, Tabitha, Laura, Jamie, Pietro, and Roberto. Finally Squad C Gambit, Darius, Bets, Kurt, Paige, and Joey. Now questions?", Alex was the first to stand up, "Yeah how come I'm not a team leader? I deserve the position a lot more than Rogue.", Joey went to stand up, but Scott stuck his hand up to let Joey know he'd handle this, "Alex, you haven't even been part of this team. I mean where were you at the end of that training session."

Alex turned red in anger, "I was eliminated, because that lab rat got me elimnated.", immediately Darius, Laura, Logan, and even Deadpool stood up. Deadpool was the first to speak, "You got a problem with Labrats little bro?""Stop calling me that you psycho! I shouldn't of even come to this place.", Alex stormed out of the room. Logan shook his head, "Any other questions?", everyone just shook their heads, "Alright y'all are free to go.", they quickly disperse. Some running to their beds, others running to the kitchen, but Scott went right to Rogue.

"Uh hey Rogue.""Yeah what's up Scott?""I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for my outburst when Logan gave you seniority. I wanted to let you know I think you'll do great.""Well thanks, I've..", she's grabbed by Darius, Paige, and Bets, Darius turns to face Scott, "Sorry emergency meeting.", Scott rubs his head unsure of what happened. Rogue gets angry as Paige finally puts her down, "What is y'alls deal?""Our deal? Matchstick finally gets the nerve to try to start a relationship, and you..""Kept him from making a mistake. Y'll know as well as I do that a relationship between us, is not in the cards. I can't be with anyone with my powers like this. I mean who knows if I'll ever get control of them?"

Darius grabs his forehead, "Girl, Matchstick don't care about that, why should you?""Because..""Because why Rogue?", Rogue finally caved in, "I don't know if y'all know this, but Joey and I kissed in the Savage Lands..", Paige was shocked, but Darius and Bets did their best to appear shocked, "Anyway when we kissed, it was amazing. I loved it, and knowing that I couldn't do that without hurting him. It would be too hard.", all were shocked to hear that. Paige decides to break the tension, "Why don't we go grab lunch somewhere? It'd be the perfect first team meeting.", Rogue just shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, y'all go round up the others."

Rogue walked off, leaving Paige to smile evily. Darius took notice, "Paige what's..""We're gonna go have lunch at the mall. After we eat, and get everyone loose and comfortable, we're gonna ditch Joey and Rogue.""You want to force them to hang out.""I like it.", Darius' eyes got big when Bets said that, "What?""It'd be fun I haven't been to the mall since my modeling days.""You...hold on you used to be a model?""Yeah I did it for a few years. It got really stressful, and my brothers teased me for it so..", Darius ran out the room looking for any man possible.

He was thrilled when he found Joey, "Matchstick! Bets used to be a model! I am dating a model!", Joey unable to resist himself held up his hand, and regretted it almost immediately as Darius almost broke his hand with the high five he gave him. Joey grabbed his hand as Darius ran off screaming, "I'm dating a Europian model! All men must bow before my greatness.",Joey shook his head as he continued to walk to Rogue and Kitty's room. He wanted to talk things out with Rogue, and see if he could change her mind. He opens the door surprised at the sight, as he sees Kitty and Piotr making out.

Kitty is in utter shock, but Piotr seems very happy, "Hello there Joey?""Hey Piotr, what's uh going on here.""Nothing! Time for you to get going Piotr.", she was literally pushing the big guy through the door. Piotr waved goodbye. Joey looked at Kitty, "You wanna talk about what just happened?""I know, I know, I know, you must think I'm the biggest skank..""KItty relax! Why were you and Piotr making out?""I don't know! We kissed when he passed his first test, and I asked him to come in here to explain to him that I was dating Lance. We got to talking, and he's just so cute, so nice, and help me Joey!"

Joey was very uncomfortable, "Alright well you gotta break it off with one of them. The longer this keeps going the worse it's gonna be on you later.""I know that, but who do I pick? Me and Lance have been dating for awhile, but Piotr is so..""Kitty, Kityy this is something that you should talk about with Rogue, maybe Paige, anyone really. I'm not good at this stuff.""No they'll judge me, please help me out.", Joey grabbed his forehead, "The best I can say is make a pro and con list for each one.""Pro and con list? Really that is your best idea.""I told you I'm not good at this stuff.", Rogue finally makes her way into the room.

"Uh what's going on guys?",Kitty gave Joey a pleading look, "I was wanting to talk to you, and Kitty was just keeping me company until you got here.", Rogue went to speak, but was interrupted when Darius ran by the room, "Joey, are you spreading the news?", both Kitty and Rogue gave confused looks, "What news?""Bets used to be a model.""Yeah I know she told me awhile ago.", Darius immediately turned to Kitty, "You knew this, and didn't tell me?""Well I thought..""Thou art guilty of treason!""Darius, you're dating a model.", Darius turned to Joey again giving his friend a painful high five before walking out the room.

Rogue giggled at Joey holding his hand in pain, "It can't hurt that bad.""Trust me with enough excitement th high five can be one of the most painful experiences.", again she laughed at him a bit, "If you wanted to try to..""Rogue, I'm not gonna lie I did come here to change your mind about dating me, but I understand if you don't..""Joey, believe me I want to, but if we go out you gotta understand. We couldn't hold hands, we couldn't kiss, and that's a hard thing to work around.", Joey nodded his head, "I know, but..", Joey's interrupted when Paige runs in the room, "Come on y'all we need to take off."

Joey was puzzled, "Oh that's right. Joey, we're going off to gte lunch somewhere for a team meeting.""Me and Bets decided the mall would be the best place to go.", Joey looked at the two, "Alright I guess I'll get ready to go."

(random street in downtown Bayville)

We see Forge, friend of the X-Men, walking down the streets of Bayville. A few men in suits were following close behind him. One of the men looked at a picture on his phone, and it was of Forge, "That's the kid. That's the one Hill wanted us to grab.""Alright let's move in.", the two men began following Forge as the young mutant made his way down the street. Quickly taking notice of the men following him, he took off running. The men followed suit trying to keep up with him.

Forge ran ias fast as he could, quickly spotting a crowd at a nearby Purifiers gathering. Seeing no other way out he ran into the crowd. The two men attempted to follow, but lost him in the crowd, "We'll get him yet. Let's head to the Xavier Institute. Fury says he's good friends with the students there.", the two took off unaware Forge had heard them. He quietly spoke to himself, "I gotta warn Xavier, and the others."

(Bayville Mall)

Rogue looked at her food, just a hamburger and fries, and then looked to her group, Darius, Bets,Paige, Swamp Rat, Kurt, and Joey. All were quietly eating there food, so she took it upon herself to break the tension, "Alright y'all did we come here to eat cheap food, or did we come here to have a team meeting.", Darius raised his hand, "Darius, this is an open discussion.""Oh, well if we're having a team meeting, then I feel code names should be on our agenda.""Alright that's a start. Would you like to start?""You crazy girl? You don't pick a codename it's given to you.", Joey quietly spoke up, "How about Zero? You know sort for Zero Gravity?", Darius held his chin, "I like it. Short, cool, and power related perfect fit."

Rogue smiled a little, "Anyone else wanna go, how bout you Swamprat?""Gambit, is Remy's codename.""Oh right, How bout you Paige?""Nah I don't need one.", Darius starts blasting names out, "Skins, Motormouth, Yapper, Chihuahua..""Now you're just being mean.""What lots of people like Chihuaha, granted I'm not one of them, but still not everyone finds them annoying.""How about Husk?", everyone turns to Paige surprised at her suggestion, "That's the outer layer of corn right? Fits you pretty good. You gotta rip your skin off to use your powers, gotta rip the husk off to get to the corn, plus it fits into your Southern Peah personality.", Paige smiled, and ran over to hug Bets, "Thank you, I was about to be stuck with Chihuahuah.", Paige slapped Darius in the back of the head on her way back to her seat.

Everyone chuckled, and Rogue turned to Bets, "What about you Bets?""Me, well..""Oh I know! She's got super powers, and she used to be a model. So we just call her Super Model. Plus if any one asks on a mission I can say I'm dating Super Model, everybody wins.", Bets chuckles a little at what Darius says, "Can you please give me a real suggestion?""Alright babe, how about Psylocke?", everyone thought about it for a second, Bets was the first to speak, "I like it. Where did you come up with that?""Back when I was still training with Essex, one of the things he taught me about was back in the 1800's when people showed psychic, telepathic, or telekinetic abilities they were called Psylocke's. I thought it would fit."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement, before Paige got a smie on her face, "Well that means only one left.", all turned to Joey, who was already shaking his head, "Hey Matchstick is his codename.""Come on Darius, Joey needs something better than that.", Rogue finally speaks up, "How about Infernus?", everyone looked puzzled about it, "Infernus?""He was a character in this book I read. He walked through the fires of Hell to save his village.""Oh that fits Matchstick.", everyone was in agreement over it, Joey finally spoke, "Infernus, it could work.", that brought a smile to Rogue's face.

(Xavier Institute)

Someone was beating on the door, Hank quickly made his way over to it. Pleasantly surprised to see Forge, "Oh Forge, just the man..""No time to talk Hank.", he pushed Hank into the mansion shutting the door, "We need security systems on high alert. Two goons in suits are after me. I don't know why, but I know they're headin this way.", Hank was surprised, "What do they want?""Again I don't know, but I do know it can't be any good."

(unkown location in the dessert)

Shaw, Pierce, Frost, and Phoenix made their way through the dessert wasteland. Shaw growing angered, "Pierce, are you sure this is where it's located?", Pierce looked to the ground, seeing a very large shadow, but nothing to cast it, "The Lord Apocalypse has granted us permission safe passion in the tomb of War!", and with that suddenly a giant Pyrimad slowly appears before them. Pierce laughed maniaclly, "That answer your question Shaw! One down three to go."

Well there you have it. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I hope to have the next one up pretty soon, until next time sirjman saying write on.


End file.
